Evil's Shadow
by Launcelot du Coudray
Summary: Experiment 086 activated. Primary function: Serial killer. Can Lilo and Stitch stop 086, or will they fall victims to his evil as well? R&R. Chapter 15 up! The epic climax is here! WARNING: Contains graphic, bloody violence.
1. Rehydration

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do however own experiment 086, so if you would want to use him, all you have to do is ask.

Evil's Shadow

by: Tyler B

Chapter 1: Rehydration

Thunder rolled and lightning began to strike as big gray rain clouds began to fly over the island. Lightning was striking as it began to rain, showering the island. Winds began to blow ever which way, and the waves at the beach were too dangerous to surf on, let alone be near. All inhabitants of the island were huddled inside their houses. It was raining too hard to really do anything outside anyway. No body was doing anything. No one was out getting their hair cut, no one was out shopping, no one was out at all. It was a rather gloomy day indeed. More cheer would be present at a cemetery. Unfortunately, no one was there either. No _one_, that is. No_thing_, well, that's a different story. In the cemetery, behind a tombstone, a jet black experiment pod sat, nestled in the grass. In blood red lettering, the number 086 was inscribed on it. With the help of a sudden strong wind, the pod rolled down the small hill that the tombstone was on, and rolled, unfortunately not into dry cover, but into a puddle. The black pod began to glow a radiant gold as it began to expand. Soon after it stopped growing, it gave off a blinding flash, leaving the experiment in it's place. He had the body structure of 627, except his fur was black where 627 was red, and his stomach and under his chin was red. The spot on his forehead, back, and eye patches were gray, and his eyes were the classic black. He had claws like Stitch except they were red and much longer, enough to impale the sunburned tourist guy.

'Where am I?' he thought as he looked around. He saw smooth, curved rocks everywhere, and on them was strange lettering and symbols. Some even had creatures on them, very odd looking creatures. There was even a statue of one of the creatures. It had long legs, long arms, and was very tall. It's head had an oval like shape, and on the hands and feet there were five fingers and toes. Not knowing that it was only a sculpture, 086 lunged at it with outstretched claws, and all four of them went through the head of the odd, gray creature. Debris flew everywhere as his claws impaled the creature's head.

'Wait. It wasn't real?' 086 though as he landed on the ground. He looked up at the mutilated stone head.

'Just a statue?! AWW!! Damn it!! I should have known that it was a fake! It just stood there! It didn't even look at me or flinch when I lunged at it! Curses!' he said to himself, his hands forming into fists. Angry at himself for being so foolish, he sent a fist through the statues stomach, sending more debris flying. He slowly removed his hand and began to calm down. He ran a paw over his head, and took a deep breath.

'I'm fine. Just a bit frustrated,' he thought. He looked around again.

'This is not the planet Turo. Where am I? I could have sworn I was at the lab, killing every trooper I laid my eyes on,' he thought to himself. He put a paw to his chin and began to rub move it back and forth while pondering. He meditated on the matter, when suddenly it came to him.

'AH-HA! I am on a planet called Earth. Whilst the lab was being raided, Jumba caught me dehydrated me, and brought me to this pathetic excuse of a planet,' he said to himself.

'Hmm. The dominant species on the planet are called humans. They... are very primitive, delicate creatures that come in many shapes, sizes, and colors, and are completely oblivious to life beyond their own planet,' 086 thought again. A smile formed on his face as he brought his paw down. He was free of Jumba, and this little mud ball was full of fearful, unintelligent creatures. He looked down at his paw, at the long, sharp claws, tainted red with blood.

'They used to be black. That's the funny part,' 086 said to himself again.

"So, these sad little creatures don't yet know of life beyond their own atmosphere, hmm? Well, it looks like I have some free time on my paws. I think that I will go educate them," he stated to no one in particular. He folded his arms over his chest and grinned, showing a top and bottom row of sharp teeth.

"It looks like Shadow has some work to do," he said again as lightning flashed behind him and the rain began to pour down harder still. With that, he set off towards the small town that lay before him.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

Well, that's the first chapter. I don't know if it was any good or not. I just though that it was a good idea at the time. I won't continue if I you think it's no good. Anywho. R&R.


	2. Gantu's Demise

Chapter 2: Gantu's Demise

Gantu's Ship

The computer in began to beep continuously as 625 began making yet another sandwich. He already had an enormous supply, so much so that it looked like New York City, and he was still making more. You name it, it was there. After a few seconds, he began to get annoyed with the machine.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," he said as he scooted out of the chair and plopped on the floor. He waddled over to the computer and pressed the green button at the base of the electronic device.

"Warning! Experiment 086 activated. Primary function: Grotesque serial killer," the computer said in its boring, electronic voice. 625 made a shocked face. He never would have dreamed that Jumba would make a serial killing experiment. He began to turn away and head towards Gantu's bathroom, but he still kept his eyes glued to the computer, shell shocked as to what he had heard.

The Bathroom

The giant shark-like alien was enjoying a bubble bath in his tub. He thought it was almost odd as to how a simple little thing could turn out to be so relaxing. He did it whenever he could, in fact. In his free time, after a long trip from the store to get his lazy sidekick sandwich supplies, or to calm himself down after one of Hamsterveil's verbal abuse sessions. But he found that the best time to take a bath, was right after he got back from failing to capture an experiment. He began to slowly sink his head into the soapy water when there was a sudden loud banging at the door. Since this was the last thing he expected, his natural reaction was jolting up so fast that he literally flew out of the tub and hit his head on the ceiling. The pink bath cap didn't do much to protect his head.

"OW! BLITZNACK!!!" he shouted while rubbing his head.

"Hey Gant, are you in there?" 625 asked whilst pounding on the door some more. Grabbing a pink towel, Gantu stepped out of the tub and headed towards the door with an angry look on his face while he wrapped the towel around his waist. He yanked the door open and scowled down at 625, his face showing immense rage.

"This better be good you little trog!" Gantu shouted at him. 625 didn't even flinch.

"Another experiment's been activated cod-breath. Ya better go get it before Dr. H starts his daily threatening," 625 informed him before he went back to his sandwiches. Gantu walked over to the machine and pressed the button so that the computer would repeat its message again.

"Experiment 086 activated. Primary function: Grotesque serial killer," the computer repeated itself. Gantu stood up straight and smiled at the sound of this.

"A serial killing experiment! Hamsterveil will surely pay a hearty bounty for this one!" Gantu proclaimed to no one in particular as he went to his room to change into his usual uniform.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that the little Earth girl and 626 don't get to it first," 625 replied rather nonchalantly. Gantu came out in his suit, attaching his belt with blaster around his waist.

"You'll see. When I get back with that experiment, Hamsterveil will praise me for once," the large shark-like alien said as he walked over to the elevator. 625 smiled.

"But the occasional times he _does_ catch an experiment, Dr. H usually verbally abuses him anyway," 625 stated under his breath.

"I heard that!" Gantu called as the elevator went down the shaft.

In Town

'What a pathetic race, hiding inside their homes just because of a little rain. Sad and pathetic,' 086 thought to himself. He had wandered around five blocks and still hadn't seen a human up close. The first one he saw, would be his first victim on this new planet. Suddenly, he heard a sound to his right. He snapped his head in that general direction. It was the sound of a doorknob rattling, signaling that a human was about to come out. Not wanting his pray to see him right away, he dashed to his left across the street and into the foliage. He began to eye the door from there, and watched was a young, teenage human female came out of the door. She turned back for a second and said something in a bizarre language.

"I have to go now John. I'll see you tomorrow. And you still own me for last night!" she said before closing the door and walking down the street. 086 did some mental research on this young woman, finding out everything about her.

'Her name is Amy, she is 17 years old, her dad's in jail, her mom ran of to get remarried, she's a...hooker, the language she speaks is called English, and she lives by herself. Hmm,' 086 thought.

"On Turo, someone with a life that crappy would get the luxury of death at the hands of a priest. Well, I'm no holy man, but I'll put her out of her misery," 086 said with an evil smirk and a devious tone. After she turned the corner and ran down the street to try and avoid getting wet, 086 ran out of the bushes, eager to catch up with her and have his fun. He didn't get too far, as he was suddenly bound up into a tight ball, and he couldn't see a thing. It took him a few seconds to get over the shock and relize that he was in a net. Now thoroughly angry, he used his claws to cut out of the net and break free. As soon as he was out and on his feet again, he heard a deep, threatening voice.

"Don't move trog," it said. 086 looked to his right to see a huge shark-like alien pointing a blaster at his head.

'How dare he interrupt me from my hunt! Well, it seems that I will just have to wait on it, and deal with him first,' 086 said to himself.

"I am-" Gantu said before he was cut off by 086.

"Gantu. Former Captain of the Galactic Alliance," 086 said with a smirk whilst folding his arms over his chest, bowing his head to the side, and closing his eye. He looked up at the giant alien out of the corner of his eye to see his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"How did you know that?" Gantu asked awestruck, lowering his blaster. 086 returned his head to the position it was in before.

"I know everything," he slowly stated. Gantu stared at him for a little while longer before shaking his head and turning his face into its usual angry look and raising his gun at the creature again.

"It doesn't matter how much you claim you know. You are an experiment, and you are coming with me!" Gantu said before firing at the black experment. 086 slightly raised his head and fully opened his eyes. Angry eyes, that is. He jumped up into the air, doing a back flip before gravity grabbed hold of him and he fell back onto the ground. He landed on his feet, and looked at Gantu with angry eyes. The gargantuan alien shot at 086 a few more times, each blast being gracefully dodged with flips and spins. After those shots had been dodged, 086 bent his knees, and put his fists out in front of him; one facing up, one facing down. The spot on his head began to glow a bright white, and a light in the form of an axe appeared in his outstretched fists. The light on his head faded, as did the light in his hands, revealing an solid, double edged axe, with a bright silver handle and diamond blades. His mouth formed an evil smile, one which made Gantu's facial expression one of pure terror. He began shooting at the experiment continuously, but it was in vain. 086 either dodged the shots, or deflected them with his axe. When he finally reached the giant alien, he cut the blaster he was holding in half with a powerful swing. Gantu dropped what remained of his gun, and slowly backed away.

"Now, now. I'm sure that we can come to an understanding," Gantu said nervously as 086 slowly began to walk after him, that evil smile still plastered onto his face. Gantu turned to run, but as he turned around, he saw 086 right in front of him, axe raised to the right of him, ready to make a horizontal slash at the former captain.

"How did you-" he was cut off yet again by 086 planting one blade of his axe into Gantu's side. Gantu was muted. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. The pain was too great. He looked down at his side to see a river of red blood flowing from the wound. When 086 removed his axe, Gantu feel to his knees, and then was no sooner struck again, right in the chest. 086 had done a lunging motion, sinking the tops of both of the blades into Gantu's chest area. Blood gushed out of the fresh wound after the axe was removed from this location on the former captain's body. Gantu feel again, onto his hands. He was now on his hands and knees, blood flowing out of his mouth. He was breathing heavily, and he suddenly stopped when he felt a blade of the axe getting brought down hard into his back. He could feel the blood oozing out of the new wound on his back, and he collapsed onto the ground as soon as the axe was removed. He wasn't dead, but he was close to being so. He felt a paw under his chin, and his head was forced up, making him look into the eyes of his killer.

"Fool! You know not of whom you deal with! My name is Shadow! I am the Son of the Devil! King of Death! Master of the Blade! I can not be killed that easily!" he shouted at Gantu. His face then slowly turned to one of mock pity.

"Oh. I think the wittle shark-wike-awien is in pain," Shadow said in a baby tone as he made his axe disappear in a flash of white light. He then put his long claws to the side of Gantu's head, one paw on one side, and the other on the other side.

"Don't worry. This will end it," Shadow said in mock reassurance, before he thrust his claws into the former captains head. Gantu's eyes went widen, and his mouth dropped lower at the feel of this. He could feel the claws inside his brain, blood dripping from the eight new holes in his head. With one strong pull, Shadow ripped Gantu's head right off of his body. Blood showered the ground as the head got ripped off, and a river of blood was forming out of the neck stump. Shadow looked his victim in the eye one last time, and softly spoke to him before he died.

"Look for me in hell, my friend," Shadow said as he removed his claws from Gantu's head, leaving it and the body it was once attached to on the ground.

'It won't take long for maggots and ants to start their feast on this new corpse,' Shadow thought to himself as he looked at his work one last time before turning onto the street that he saw Amy walk down.

"Now for you, my little pet," Shadow stated to no one in particular as he slowly walked down the street that he saw Amy run down, eager to start what he had not been able to a few seconds before.


	3. Amy Goes to Hell

Thank you to all that said welcome back and what not. It's great to be back.

Chapter 3: Amy Goes to Hell

Amy walked as fast as she could down the street, trying to avoid the rain. The collar of her trench coat was turned up, and her head was tucked down.

'Stupid John,' she thought. 'He thinks that he can rip me off just because he's my ex,' she thought to herself as she walked down the street. She crossed the street and continued forward. She saw that her house was in view. 'He thinks that he can get away with only giving me half a nights pay! What an ass! The next time I-'

SMASH!! Amy whipped around with a small scream. A garbage can had fallen over, seemingly on it's own. She was holding the coat close together in the chest area, and she was running a hand down her red hair, breathing heavily.

"Just a stupid garbage can. That's all. Yeah," she said aloud to no one in particular. 'But how did it fall over? I didn't touch it," she thought to herself as she turned back around and began to walk to her house. She turned to her right, where a rundown house stood amid the others. She walked up the steps to the door and began to unlock it. She turned around suddenly when she heard a screeching sound. She didn't see anything there. She quickly unlocked the door and went in, closing the door rather fast as she was in the "safety" of her home. For some reason, she didn't want to be outside. When the door was locked, she took her coat off and put it on the rack. She turned around to face the living room. In it was a couch, coffee table, a few chairs, an elegant rug, and a fire place, with a few pictures on the mantle. Right to the next of it was the staircase, and right behind that was the kitchen with the table. To the right of the stair case was the den, with another couch, more chairs, and a big media center. Amy went up the stairs and turned to the left, where there was a door to her room. She had a dresser with a mirror, a big, king sized bed, a closet across from the bed, and a chest at the foot of the bed. Amy jumped on the bed, grabbing the pillow and holding it to her face as the bed began to stop shaking. The sound of the rain on the window above her bed soon made her fall asleep.

$&$&$&$&$&$&

'She'll be a fun one. She jumped and even screamed a little at the sound of a trash can! How sad. Oh yes. I'm going to enjoy this one," 086 (or Shadow, now) thought to himself as he scaled the wall near her bedroom window like a spider. 'And the screeching sound had a nice effect as well.' He looked in the window at the sleeping figure on the bed. 'Soon, my toy. The fun will start, and you will be where you truly belong,' the demonic experiment slowly opened the window, and looked down at his sleeping prey like a vulture. "In hell," Shadow said with a quiet chuckle.

$&$&$&$&$&$&

Wet spots on Amy's face awoke her from her sleep, and she slowly looked up to see the window above her bed open, rain pouring in, and the breeze ruffling the curtains. She got up and closed them with a loud snap. After the window was closed, she heard a sound that came from downstairs. Something about it sounded scary. Unnatural. Evil. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door, eyes wide and alert. She slowly walked over to the door, and was shocked to find a message carved into the wood, the writing was sloppy, and it was in a letter form.

Dear Amy,

You have been chosen as my newest plaything. You will bring me entertainment, and you will die when I have had enough of you. Watch yourself. There are surprises around every corner, and I don't want you to die of fright. Have fun.

Son of the Devil,

Shadow

Amy was shocked at this. She didn't know anyone named Shadow, and she wasn't ready to die tonight. She looked towards her dresser, and back at the message a few times whilst running over to the dresser.

'I have a gun in there,' she thought as she got to the dresser. She pulled it open, and what she found among the underwear and socks made her puke all over the floor. In her dresser drawer was a human heart, still beating, and on it was another message.

"No gun can kill me that easily. I am Shadow."

Amy backed away, crying and saying to herself 'Oh my God. Oh my God,' over and over again. Another sound came from downstairs. Amy's head whipped around at the sound, the same sound that she heard earlier. She looked back at the dresser one last time, and then proceeded to the door, and slowly opened the door. Everything seemed normal, except for the fact that all of the doors were open. The one on the right was the guest bedroom, the one on the left was the bathroom, and the one straight ahead was another bedroom. Amy slowly walked out, and looked down the stairs. She couldn't see a thing. She looked back down the hall, and began to walk to the first room; the guest bedroom. Amy slowly went inside, and looked around. The room was different, trashed. The mirrored closet was shattered, the bed was turned over and ripped to shreds, and dresser was totally smashed and on the walls, painted in what was obviously blood, was yet another message.

"Look in the closet for a surprise, my toy."

Amy was shaking now. She went over to the closet, shaking like a maraca, and she slowly opened it, eyes closed in terror. She slowly opened the closet door to reveal the horror on the other side. She opened her eyes and let out a terrified scream. In the closet was a hanging body, completely skinned, and the eyes hanging out of the sockets. She backed away screaming, and backed out of the room. She leaned on the wall and slid down it, crying all the way.

'Amy,' a voice said in her head. 'Amy. I'm here,' it said. The voice was raspy, and it sounded like it was echoing off of the walls. Amy slowly got up with a terrified expression on her face.

"Who's there?" Amy said weakly, trying to hear where the voice was coming from.

'Amy,' it said again.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!" she screamed to the darkness "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?!?!" she screamed again.

'All the answers that you want lie in the bathroom,' it told her. Amy slowly walked to the bathroom and peered in. She almost fainted at what she saw. The tub curtains were pulled back, and in the tub was a nude little girl, no more that eight years old. Upon closer inspection, Amy saw, with horror, that it was her little cousin Tina. She was cut down the middle of her stomach, and she was completely disemboweled. Blood was filled in the tub, and on the wall, her bodily organs formed lettering.

"I am the Son of the Devil, Master of the Blade, I am here for your soul, and I shall take it."

Amy was about to fall over and faint. As she was wobbling, she wobbled a little powerfully to the left and found herself in the second bedroom. She ran into the wall, and at this angle she could see the true terror of this room. Lying on the bed was her best friend, Lisa, but she wasn't the Lisa that Amy remembered. Her chest was cut wide open, and her head rested inside of the gash. Her heart was still beating inside of her mouth. On the wall was another message, written in blood.

"You have seen the way I work. Now you will join them in hell. Here I come my toy."

Amy was busy vomiting on the floor again when she heard a sound. She stopped instantly and listened. It was a loud, ripping sound, and it was close. Amy looked up at the window, and saw that the screen on the window was being ripped by what appeared to be a blade. But it couldn't be a blade. It was attached to a hand. She screamed. She screamed like she never did before. She screamed, and she ran. She ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the darkness, but the funny thing was that she could see. She stopped and listened. The ripping had stopped. She hugged herself and listened some more, nearly on the brink of crying. A loud bang was heard on the door. Amy's head shot up as she heard it. There were a few more bangs, and then the handle started to jiggle. Fortunately for Amy, the door was locked, and whoever was on the outside couldn't get in. There was more banging and jiggling, and Amy got up and ran to the living room. The banging stopped, and she sat down on the couch. She decided to go and make a fire, and then she would call the police. She got up and went over to the fire place. Since it was gas, all she had to do was turn a knob and it would go on. She did just that, and the fire started. As soon as Amy looked at the fire she had started, she wished that she had just left it alone. In the fire place was a small spear, and a head was impaled on it. Amy didn't recognize it, but it still scared her to the brink of suicide. Suicide to stop this madness. She was breathing heavily now, and her eyes were like dinner plates. She felt a presence. She looked to the right to see a figure in the window. It wasn't moving. Amy walked over to a miniature table in the room and picked up a flashlight. She slowly moved it over to the figure, and hesitantly turned the light on. She screamed again. It was her father. His face seemed like it was cut with scissors, and blood was all over the window. Amy dropped the flashlight and fell to her knees. She sat there and pondered everything that she had seen, every horror that she had encountered. She was up again as she heard the sound of glass breaking, and a black paw with long, red claws crashed through the window. Amy ran in the kitchen, and stopped, thinking that she was safe. She was breathing hard, and was screaming again as her mothers head flew through the window. She ran to the den, and stopped again, but she was nowhere near done screaming as she looked down to see her mother's body lying on the floor with a spear through her chest and her spine ripped out. Amy ran back up the stairs to her room, dove in the bed, and hide under the covers. The door was closed and locked, and she was crying her head off. She stopped suddenly when she heard foot steps. Loud foot steps. She stayed quiet, hoping that whoever it was would just stop haunting her. The door slowly swung open, and a short figure stepped in. It looked like a mutated dog, with black and red fur, and long, red claws. The same claws that she saw down stairs!

"Who are you? What are you?" Amy asked weakly. The figure just stood there with it's paws behind it's back, staring at her. It's eyes scared her. "ANSWER ME!!!!!" she screamed at it, her voice had a whimper in it.

"I am Shadow," was all that it said. Amy was shocked, and this showed on her face, too. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open.

"You?" she said weakly. "You? You killed them. You killed them all. My only friend, my family. Why? How could you do something so evil?" Amy asked with a voice of pure awe. Shadow began to smile, a smile that scared Amy to the bone.

"I _am _evil my toy. Evil itself. And it is time for you to see just exactly what evil can do," Shadow said. He stood there for a minute, and suddenly pounced on her. Amy screamed one last time, as Shadow flew at her. When he landed, he raised his two index claws up high, and jammed them into her stomach. Amy was immediately silenced. Shadow smiled as he pulled his claws apart, in turn ripping her stomach wide open. Blood poured out of the huge gash, and Amy was coughing up blood like crazy. Shadow then reached into the gash that he had just created, and he grabbed hold of her stomach itself.

"Look for me in hell, my friend," Shadow said before he ripped her stomach out of the gash. Amy's eyes went even wider at the feel of this, and she looked at her stomach in Shadow's paws. Blood was pouring out of the wound. Shadow then grabbed her head, and forced her stomach down her throat. Amy gagged, and started moving around and shaking violently before she died. Shadow admired his work, and turned to leave the house. He walked down stairs, and he heard a ringing.

'What is that sound?' Shadow wondered as he followed his ears to where the sound was coming from. It was a black device with many buttons that had the Earth numbers of zero through nine on it. Suddenly, Amy's voice came out of a strange, white machine next to it.

"Hi this is Amy. I'm either too lazy to answer right now, or I'm off with one of my clients. If you leave your name and number at the tone, I might think about getting back to you. Bye!"

There was then a beep, and a male's voice.

"Hey Amy. This is John. I'm just calling to say that I'm sorry I tried to rip you off. Call me if you forgive me. Bye." there was a click, and then another beep. While John was talking, Shadow was searching his mind. Shadow now knew where he lived, and what his next victim would be.

"Amy's dead, John," Shadow said to no one. "But I think that I can get you two together again. Really soon," he said with a smile as he walked out the door of Amy's house and walked down the street. John sounded like a challenge. And Shadow could use one.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

WOW!!! Long chapter to write! Oh well. How'd ya like it? Good? Bad? R&R.

Deathdoesn't-matter: Thanks! I hope that this chapter didn't upset you.

Mystical Raven: Thanks. I'm glad that you liked it.

Commander R: Yeah!!! I'm glad that you still liked it. I didn't know that you liked it that much.

589: Thanks! Don't worry. Shadow will eventually get to her, but for now, he had a lot of people on his list.


	4. John Joins Amy

Thankies to everyone who reviewed and liked it so far. Anywho. Here ya go.

Chapter 4: John Joins Amy

John hung up the phone on the small table, hoping that Amy would call back and forgive him. He was upset and ashamed of trying to rip her off. She was going through some hard times, and she needed all of the money that she could get. He walked back to the kitchen, and continued slicing an onion for his casserole. He looked out into the living room mindlessly, looking at the couch facing away from him and the small table to the immediate right of it. The front door to the left of that, and the sliding glass door to the right. John poured the onions into the casserole and let it cook as he went down the hall and into the last room on the left. He jumped out onto the bed and gently slammed a pillow over his face. He had the timer on in the kitchen, so he would be woken up when his dinner was done. He was just about asleep when the phone began to ring. It took him by surprise, and he shot up, sending the pillow flying.

"This figures. Right when I'm on the brink of falling asleep," John mumbled as he walked down the hall to the phone. He picked it up tiredly. "Hello?" John asked as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello John," said a voice. It was one that John had never heard before. It was dark and raspy.

"Uh, hello? Who is this?" John asked sleepily into the phone. 'It must just be a coincidence,' John thought to himself, assuming that someone had the wrong number.

"I am calling for Amy," it said. John was fully awake now, and he was a bit surprised.

"Wait, how do you know about Amy?" John asked. This couldn't be a coincidence. There was just no way.

"Amy will be over in a short while, John," the voice said again. Something in the back of his head told John that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Answer my questions! Who are you?! How do you know about Amy?!" John yelled. He was starting to sweat. He didn't know who this was, but he could sense an evil force, almost as if it was coming from this...creatures voice. There was a long pause before it answered.

"Good bye, John," it said. John was nervous. He didn't want this...thing to hang up! He wanted answers, and he wanted them _now!_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" John yelled into the phone. His only response was a click. John was really sweaty now. 'All I need is a nice cold shower,' John thought to himself as he set the phone down and quickly walked down the hall and went to that bathroom at the very end. He turned on the cold water, got undressed, and hoped in, letting the cold water splash against his body.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Shadow hung up the phone in the booth, a wide, sinister grin on his face. 'That was perfect. He's all tensed up and ready of me,' the demon thought as he exited the phone booth and walked down the street on all fours. He turned the corner and John's house came into view. "Target located," Shadow said with a snicker as he ran up to John's house. "Let the fun begin."

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

John walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and a few droplets of water running down his chest, feeling somewhat relaxed and refreshed. He turned right, into the room he was in before, and began to get dressed. He slipped the tank top over his head just as the stove timer began to go off. John quick-walked down the hall to the kitchen and turned the timer and the stove off. He poured his casserole into a bowl and began to eat in the living room. As he raise the fifth spoonful of casserole to his mouth, he heard a rustling outside the window. He looked in that general direction, set the bowl down, got up from the couch, and walked over to the window. The curtains were closed, and John could not yet see what awaited him on the other side. He grabbed the curtains and threw them open to look outside the window. His eyes widened, and he stumbled over as he ran backwards, trying to get as far away from the window as possible. The window was covered in bloody hand prints, but it didn't look like a human's hand. It looked like a paw. A paw with long claws. John quickly went over to the window and roughly closed the curtains. He cautiously walk back to his dinner, not taking his wide eyes off of the curtain. He sat back down, eyes still glued to the curtain, and took a bite. He immediately spat it out. It tasted horribly different. He looked down and shot up to his feet. His casserole was no longer in the bowl, but in it's place was an unholy type of soup, filled with blood, eyes, pieces of skin, teeth, and other small body parts. John didn't even want to touch it.

"What the hell's going on here?" he asked to no one in particular, panting heavily, still looking at the soup in the bowl. His head shot to the right, towards the sliding glass door, when he heard the sound of Rascal, his golden retriever. He was barking at something outside. John could see him through the glass. Rascal was barking at something, something that John couldn't see. He would bark at it, move back in fear, and bark some more. When he was out of view behind the wall of the house, his barks turned into whines. Soon, there were no barks at all, and soon...there was nothing. John was getting a little scared. Something wrong was going on. Very wrong. He slowly walked over to the window, and peered outside. His face was five inches from the glass, and he was trying to see through the pitch black night. Rascals disembodied head was suddenly smacked against the window. His eyes were gone, replaced with nothing more than pools of blood. His tongue was hanging out, and his teeth were missing. John jumped back with a hand over his mouth, and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Rascals bloody head slowly slid to the ground, revealing more terror outside. Out in the middle of the grassy backyard, John could see Rascal's body, and a dark figure was hunched over it. It was violently ripping the body to shreds, and sometimes it brought some of the dog meat up to it's face, as if it was eating it. John closed the curtains that were to cover up the sliding glass door as quickly as possible. We backed away, panting at his current predicament. There was the sound of glass shattering in the back bedroom. His bedroom. He carefully walked down the hall, fearful that something would lunge out at him. He peered into his bedroom and gasped. All over the walls and ceiling, there were crude pictures of people getting mutilated by one another. They were like stick figures, and they were all drawn in blood. Some of them were getting stabbed, some beheaded, some disemboweled, and so on and so forth. He heard a voice in his head. It filled him with fear, and made the hairs on his neck stand up.

"How do you want to die, John?" it said to him. As if he was possessed, John walked over to a picture by the broken window. He touched it, and backed away. It was a picture of a man getting stabbed in the stomach with a machete.

"I love performing that one. Excellent choice," said a voice from behind him. John whipped around to see a small, black, red, and gray dog like creature, standing on its hind legs. It had its arms behind its back.

"What form of forsaken being are you?" John asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You may either call me 086 or Shadow," Shadow said to John.

"Shadow? Are you some sort of...dog or something?" John asked. He was amazed at this thing before him.

"I am the Master of the Blade, the Son of the Devil, and the King of Death. And I am here for you, John," Shadow said calmly. Without warning, Shadow leaped towards John, latching onto his face and began to cut him with his claws. John struggled, grabbing on to Shadow and trying to pull him off of his face. He finally got the demon off, throwing him into the wall. Shadow hit hard, and slid down the wall. Before he even got to the floor, John had ran out of the room, closed the door, and locked it from the outside. John ran to the phone as fast as he could. He picked it up, and frantically dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? 9-1-1 emergence? My name is John Jackson, and I have this weird, demonic little dog thing in my house. I-" he was cut off by a banging on the door to his room. John stared down the hall, and dropped the phone, forgetting that he had it in his hand. The banging got louder, and louder, before it stopped entirely. John was about to got down and investigate when a large axe head burst through the door itself. Shadow, jumped out of the hole he had just made, and ran towards John. John turned around and ran. He threw the front door open and ran down the street, trying to get as far away from the evil thing as possible. He stopped at the intersection to catch his breathe, looking back to see if Shadow was there. He was nowhere to be seen. John closed his eyes and panted heavily, when he felt a horrible pain shot up his right arm. He looked down to see the end of a machete stuck in it, and Shadow holding the handle. John kicked him aside and ran again, holding his arm as he ran, making him slightly slower. Every so often, Shadow would get close enough to John and try to cut him in the back. When he occasionally did cut John, it was a but a scratch. John ran into the woods, hoping that he had lost the evil demon. He pushed branches and shrubs out of his way, and finally stopped about 100 meters in. He looked around, seeing nothing but trees and bushes. Suddenly, Shadow can falling down through the trees, machete raised above his head, and brought it down. John side stepped to the left, and the blade just barely missed him. John ran to the left, and after another 100 meters he saw the animal control center.

'I'll be safe there,' John thought as he looked behind him to see Shadow with the machete behind his back, ready to slash. John continued to run down the hill to the shelter, bursting through the door upon entry. The lady with the red hair jumped out of her seat. If seeing a dirty, limping man with scratches all over his person bursting through the door didn't startle you, then nothing would. John limped to the desk, and leaned on it.

"You gotta help me. I have this evil little dog-like thing chasing after me," John spat out as he looked out the window to see Shadow running down the hill.

"Sir, you need to calm down. There is no such thing as a-" she didn't get time to finish, because just as that was said, Shadow burst through the window. The lady screamed, but she was cut short by getting the blade of the machete thrust into her head, the sharp end pointed up. Shadow pulled the blade up through the top of her head, cutting it in half vertically, and getting showered in blood. He then turned to John, and plunged the machete into his stomach, the blade pointing upwards again. He pulled up, but instead of cutting John in half, he merely made a gigantic slash. In a flash of light, the machete was gone, and blood sprayed out of the giant cut in John's torso. Shadow reached into the fresh cut, grabbed hold of two of John's ribs, and pulled them out, breaking them off. John was screaming in pain the whole time, but he was silenced by the sharp ribs getting thrust into his throat.

"I knew you would be a challenge for me, John. And for that I thank you. Unfortunately, you cannot be spared," Shadow said with a grin. His face then turned to one of disappointment. "Oops. I forgot to bring Amy. Oh well. It's no matter," he said looking up and looking down the long hall of cages. He suddenly smiled an evil smile, and looked back at John. "How convenient! Here she is now," Shadow said with a chuckle as he used the ribs in John's throat to pull him off of the ground. He had fallen when Shadow reached into his torso. John looked down the hall, and his eyes widened. He say Amy, nude and dead. She was nailed to the wall by her hands and feet, as if crucified. Her face was one of pure shock and horror, and she had a horizontal cut in her stomach area, but her stomach was got. There was a huge lump in her throat. John assumed that that was were her stomach was. This sight of evil was the very last thing John saw before his world went black. The very last thing he heard, was Shadow's whispered voice. "Look for me in hell, my friend," he said. After that, John died.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Shadow dropped John's dead body to the ground. He was pleased with his work, and was about to leave. He stopped and turned around when her heard a sound from the end of the hall. It sounded like a door was opening, and he heard a lady's voice.

"Daniel, what's going on out-OH MY GOD!!!" she said as she saw Amy's body on the wall. She came into view, and she had a gun that looked like roger. She turned around, and saw Shadow, standing at the end of the hall. She looked exactly like the red haired woman he had just killed, down to the very last detail. She looked at the ground in his direction, obviously looking at the dead woman's body. She let out a small squeal of fear, and looked at Shadow with wide eyes. Shadow merely started back at her with an emotionless face.

"You...you killed them," she said with a hint of fear in her voice. Shadow merely smiled.

"That I did. And now, it's you turn," he said before he leapt over the counter and ran towards her. She quickly raised the gun and fired. The weird thing was that there was no bang. Just a small whistling sound. Shadow felt a stabbing pain in his neck, and felt in the area where the pain originated. Instead of feeling a hole, there was something protruding out of his neck. He grabbed it and pulled it out, recognizing it as a dart. Shadow suddenly felt tired. More tired than he ever had in his whole life. He drooped the dart and fell to his knees. He fell forward from there, and went into a deep sleep.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

The lady just stared at him in shock as he lie on the ground. She looked around from left to right, and then went to her room in the back to put the tranquilizer gun back on the mount on the wall. She then hurried back to Shadow and dragged him into a cage. The most secure cage in the whole shelter, to be exact. She closed the cage and locked all five locks on it. She then went back to her room to get ready for bed. She slept at the shelter, and she shared the room with her cousin. The same cousin that was now lying dead on the ground.

'I'll call the police tomorrow,' she thought to herself as she got ready for bed. She went over to turn off the light, but just as an after though, she went back to the wall and grabbed the gun. She put the gun next to her bed on the floor, and went over to the wall and turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

I'm really sorry that this is up late. I just got lazy. Don't worry though. I'm not abandoning this fic. Anywho. Response time.

Deathdoesn't-matter: Oh. I'm glad that I didn't let you down.

most extreme priness: VOID99's experiment is bad. Have no doubt about that.

Commander R: I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I hope that both you and 589 like this one.

Kari: Thanks man. I'm glad that someone outside off likes this too! And don't worry. There's more gore to come!


	5. Killing Spree

Wow! 18 reviews in 4 chapters! Tell me that isn't good. Just try it! Anywho. On with chapter 5, and I hope you like bloodshed. Thankies to all who reviewed, saying that this story made them sick, and that it was incredibly dreadful.

Chapter 5: Killing Spree

Shadow opened his eyes only to look up at the gray, stone ceiling. We sat there for a little while, feeling drowsy, until he got his energy back, and sat up to view his surroundings.

'What happened? Where am I?' he thought to himself as he stood to his feet. He looked around the room again. There was literally nothing in there. There were three stone walls, one with a barred window, and instead of another solid wall, there were bars running down one side of the room. From there, Shadow could look out to the hall. That's when it hit him. 'That bitch! She shot me with a trank! When I get out of here...!' he was so angry that he couldn't even finish. He yelled, and started attacking the bars with his claws, trying to cut them in half and tear them off. It was to no avail. He kept at it for about five minutes, until he decided that it was no use. There was no way out. And to top it all off, he was tired again from all the slashing at the bars. He plopped down and closed his eye. He wasn't sleeping, just resting. He lied there, eyes closed, mind clear.

$&$&$&$&$&$&

As soon as the red haired woman woke up and finished up with her morning rituals, she called the police to come clean up the dead bodies that she found (she began to vomit at the sight of John), and to take that mutant dog-like thing away. It would be taken to the huge animal control center, a skyscraper-like building, except it was much shorter and much wider. She began to feed all of the dogs at the pound. She was about to go and feed that mutant dog, but she stopped herself.

'What if he bites your hand off? I don't even think that he's a dog. He's more than likely something from another world...nah. Everyone knows that's impossible. I really don't know what he is, and it doesn't matter. I'm not going to feed him,' and she began to walk back to her room. Unfortunately for her, her good nature got the better of her. She filled up a bowl full of dog food, and headed towards the "dog"

$&$&$&$&$&$&

The noise of feet against stone made Shadow open his eyes. He turned his head to the left to see the red haired woman walking down the hall towards him. She had some sort of weird bowl in her hand. Shadow really didn't care what it was. He just wanted to kill her and get on with his reign of terror. She knelt down by Shadow, and put her hand with the dog bowl in through the bars.

"Listen. I really don't know what you are, but this is all that I have. Please eat it. Even though I don't like you, I'm still feeding you. And I forgive you for killing my cousin and that man. You were probably mentally ill. But that's okay. The police are coming, and they'll take you to a place where you can get better. So what do you say? Let's start over," she said soothingly to him. Shadow sat up and sniffed the food. He then looked up at her with innocent eyes. She smiled warmly at him, but her smile soon disappeared, and was replaced with one of shock when she say his innocent face turn to and evil one. Before she could get her hand out of the cell, Shadow sank his razor-sharp teeth into her arm. She dropped the bowl and screamed as the warm blood oozed out of her arm. Shadow began tugging at it, trying to rip it off, and was pulling her against the bars, screaming all the while. Shadow bit down harder, sinking his teeth all the way in, tasting the blood flow into his mouth. The red haired lady screamed louder at this, and tried to pull back. Fortunately for her, the police arrived just as she walked down to feed Shadow, and rushed in at the sound of her scream. They ran down the hall towards where the sound came from, and saw Shadow yanking the lady's arm, and she was screaming all the while.

"What the hell is that thing?!" one of the officers asked.

"Who cares! Just get it off of her!" responded another, and he ran towards them, threw the barred door, and hit Shadow with his baton, sending him flying off of her, and sending him crashing into the wall on the opposite side. Before he even hit the ground, one of the officers grabbed him and forced him into a cage, while the lady was having her wounds tended to. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the officer who had bandaged her up, and she was panting heavily. Shadow hissed at her as he was carried past, and he also hissed at the clean up crew as he was carried past the crucified Amy and the mutilated John. The cop walked out the door of the shelter and to his squad car, putting Shadow in the back, and getting in the front himself. He turned on the car and did a small U-turn in order to get on the road. Shadow couldn't see anything from his position, just the back of the two seats and the cops head. He hissed at him all the way to the animal control center. When they reached their destination, the cop got out, picked up Shadow's cage, and took him inside. It was a big, air conditioned room, and the walls were made of marble. The was a single desk, at which a receptionist sat. She looked at the cop and then at Shadow. She didn't seem scared.

"Is this the mutant dog that was reported earlier today?" she asked in a bored tone.

'I'll give her something to do,' Shadow thought to himself, wanting to get out of the cage and kill anyone he could see.

"Yep," was the cop's only reply.

"Take the elevator to floor ten and it's the room all the way down the hall," she said in the same bored tone.

"Thank you," the cop replied, and walked past the receptionist to go to the elevator. Shadow hissed at her on the way past, and she gave him an unamused look. The cop turn to the first elevator and pressed the up button. He waited until it came, and then pressed the ten button. The doors closed and the elevator started its accent, lame music playing all the way. There was a ding, and the doors opened. The cop walked out and turned to the left, walking towards west. There was a big open area, with a large, colorful compass on the marble floor, and big double doors stood to the west of that. The cop opened them to find a large, round table, occupied by ten old men, all talking amongst themselves in whispers. The cop cleared his throat to make himself known, and every one of the senior citizens looked at him. The one at the far end spoke.

"Ah, Mr. Jaminson. I'm glad that you have arrived," he said in a hoarse voice, raising his hand in the air.

"Here is the dog, sir," he said to the man, setting Shadow in the middle of the table. The old men all looked at Shadow in awe, and the old man (who seemed to be the head of the table), looked up for a split second to wave to man out.

"You are dismissed, Jaminson," he said, waving Jaminson out. The cop clicked his heals together and saluted.

"Yes sir," he said, and left the room. The old men continued to stare at Shadow, who hissed at them all the while.

"What do you suppose it is?" one of them ask, leaning towards him and looking at the man to the right of him as he asked. The man shook his head, still leaning towards Shadow with a look of awe.

"I really don't know," he responded. That was when one of the men, a rather stupid one at that, leaned forward with a piece of fruit.

"Perhaps he is a type of stray dog, a new breed. Let's see if he likes this," he said, holding his hand out to Shadow, waving the melon back and forth. Shadow hissed as he lunged at him, and all of the men, including the one holding the fruit, jumped back. The old man who attempted to feed Shadow just chuckled a bit, looking at his scared fellow men to the right and left of him.

"Feisty little guy, isn't he?" he asked. No one said anything. They were all too scared. The man did as he had done before, wiggling the melon back and forth.

"Come on, boy. Would you like a nice, tasty melon? Who wants a nice-" he was cut off short. When his hand got close enough, Shadow latched onto his wrist, the hand in his mouth. The man's eyes widened, and he began to scream. Shadow began to do a sawing motion, and in a few seconds had bitten the man's hand off. He spat the hand out, and broke out of the cage. He could have done that at any time, but he knew where he was being taken to, and he decided to bide his time. The handless man fell back in his chair screaming and holding his bloody stump of a wrist, shaking violently. Shadow leapt off of the table and right next to the man, making a dagger appear in his hand. He raised it high above his head, and sank it into the man's throat, silencing him and getting showered in blood. Shadow slowly stood up to face the other members at the table. They were all frozen in fear, as if they had already died.

'I'll make that permanent,' Shadow thought as he jumped back onto the table and made a sword appear. He ran around the perimeter of the table, and killed every last man. He cut off one's head, sliced one's throat wide open, cut one vertically in half, cut one's stomach open, sliced one's arms and then head off, stabbed one in the head, cut one diagonally in half, and made a giant, horizontal gash in one's stomach. He saved the head of the group for last. Shadow shot him and evil grin. The man's face held a look of horror as Shadow ran towards him, using his sword to cut all the way around the man's throat, so it looked like a red ring around his throat. The man's face was that of shock. Shadow grabbed him by the hair, and pulled upward, causing an explosion of blood, and the man's muscle was exposed. His body fell forward, and the room was full of blood. Shadow smiled at his work, but his attention was turned toward the door when he heard a knock.

"Mr. Shlemin, your lunch is here," said a nerdy sounding voice. Shadow smirked, and spoke, not bothering to imitate the Mr. Shlemin's voice.

"You may enter," Shadow called, making the sword disappear, and a throwing knife appear in his paw.

"Gee Mr. Shlemin, you sound like you finally got your-what the?!" he yelled after he entered. He was a tall, sixteen-year-old boy, with a face full of zits and a skinny build. He was holding a tray with a sandwich and a drink. Shadow threw the knife at him, and the blade hit him right in the face. Blood sprayed everywhere, and Shadow jumped on him, standing on his chest and grabbing his collar.

"Mr. Shlemin is on vacation right now. He went to hell for eternity, but I can make arrangements for you to meet him there," Shadow said with a demonic chuckle. The boy fell forward and died. Shadow made a mace appear in his hand and he looked to the right and the left before venturing out into the hall. To his left was a window, and to his right he saw another employee of the building. He was fixing his tie, and didn't even notice Shadow. The evil experiment smiled evilly as he ran towards him, being spotted at the last second. Shadow smacked the man with the mace, putting deep cuts in his torso and sending him flying out a window to the ground bellow. Shadow ran to the edge of the broken window to see him fall to the ground, hitting with a splat.

"Oh my God!" yelled a voice to the left of him. Shadow turned to see an eighty-year-old janitor, staring at the scene he had just seen, his "trash can on wheels" right next to him. Shadow leapt at him, and grabbed him by the legs and threw him in the trash can head first. He made the mace disappear, and held a spear in his paw. He trust it into the trash can at lightning speed, and went very fast. By the time he was done, the can was full holes, and blood flowed out like a river. Shadow jumped onto the edge of the can and peered in, seeing the man covered in his own blood. Shadow heard footsteps, and saw another business-like man turn the corner. He had a shocked expression on his face as he saw Shadow on the trash can, and blood all over the floor. Shadow threw the spear at the man, and it hit him in the throat, causing blood to shoot out of his mouth like fire out of a dragon's. Shadow removed the spear, and rammed it into his stomach, causing even more blood to flow from the new wound like a waterfall, and also causing him to stumble backwards, tripping and falling over, shaking on the ground violently. Shadow leapt into the air and landed on the man's chest, sinking a paw down into his victim's body through the hole in his throat. Shadow's whole arm was in his throat when he finally found the man's heart and ripped it out, holding it up in the air and having blood drip everywhere, the heart still beating in his paw. He heard a ding to his left, and there was a woman coming out of one of the elevators. Shadow then had a wicked idea. He ran towards her, and grabbed the checks on her face with one of his paws, while the other forced the still beating heart down her throat. She flailed her arms about and ran around in circles as the heart in her throat chocked her, and she slipped and fell to the ground, since high-heels can't be too good for running. She shook around on the ground as she slowly died, and Shadow hit the one button on the elevator. He waited with a hatchet in his paw, ready to strike the person he knew was waiting for that elevator. The elevator stopped, there was a ding, and the doors opened, revealing a man on the other side. Shadow raised the hatchet and lunged towards him.

"HOLY-" was all that he could get out before Shadow planted the hatchet right in his forehead, having blood shower all over him. He removed the hatchet, and dropped it on the ground, reaching into the new gash in his head, grabbing hold of his brain, and pulling it out of his head, all before he hit the ground. A pool of blood appeared after he fell forward dead, and Shadow's last victim in the building, the receptionist, sat only a few feet away, he back to him, doing paperwork. Shadow smiled as he crept up behind he, making a samurai sword appear in his paw. When he was close enough, he plunged it in through he torso, causing her to scream out loud. She was soon silenced as Shadow made another samurai sword appear in his hand, and cut of her head. Her body fell forward, and Shadow walked past.

"Look for me in hell, my friends," Shadow said as he walked across the marble floor, heading towards the exit. The automatic double doors opened up, and Shadow walked outside. He dove into the bushes when he heard footsteps and voices coming up the street. He watched from his hiding place as his next six victims walked past. Five were young boys dressed in uniform, and one was an adult who was dressed in a suit. They were all talking amongst themselves. The speech was so jumbled up that it was impossible to hear what they were talking about. The man looked extremely irritated.

"Don't worry, my kind sir. I will take those little brats off of your hands for you," the evil experiment said in a whisper before running off into the foliage, eager to meat up with his next six victims at their destination; the Boy Scout Headquarters of Hawaii. Shadow loved scaring and brutally killing little kids. And tonight, we would get that pleasure again.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

There you go. Fives pages of brutal, bloody killing. Isn't it wonderful? Anywho. Response time.

VOID99: It is an honor to hear you say that. I'm honored to have created a character that you like.

Mareo and Anime: I'm glad that you like it. Yes, my mind is twisted, my heart is black, by blood is cold, my soul is corrupted, and my body looks evil too.

Kari: You are not getting annoying by any means. If you were to keep posting bad reviews, then you would be annoying, but you're not, so don't worry about it. I'm really happy that you love my story, and I hope that this chapter entertained you.

Deathdoesn't-matter: Sorry it took a while. Did you like this chapter?

DragonSlayerGal: Will do. Will do. How was this chapter?

Commander R: Sorry for the wait. Hope that this makes up for it.


	6. A News Flash and a Story

I can't believe that I'm gonna say this, but this chapter might be boring. Sorry if you don't like it. The next one will be much better. I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF BLOOD AND GORE!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Anywho. The next chapter will be loaded with it. I promise.

A/N: Please excuse my Turian. I don't know that many words like some of the other authors on the net do, so please try to bear with me.

Chapter 6: A News Flash and a Story

Lilo and Stitch burst through the front door of the house with a shoe box in hand. Nani was woken up from her slumber on the couch at the sudden burst in. She had fallen asleep on the couch. The news was on. Lilo went up stairs, screaming in excitement, with Stitch right on her heels. She was going up to Jumba's room, for she had six experiment pods in her box.

"JUMBA!!! JUMBA!!! STITCH AND I FOUND SIX NEW EXPERIMENT PODS!!!" she yelled excitedly as she handed Jumba the box of pods.

"Ah, very good, little girl," the 'evil genius' said as he took the box from her. "You are being even better experiment catcher, than Jumba has ever imagined," Jumba said with a warm smile. That was when Pleakly waddled into the room, iron in hand.

"What's going on in here?" he asked the group.

"Stitch and I found six new experiment pods," Lilo said with a smile.

"Ih," Stitch said, as if he was trying to convince Pleakly that what Lilo said was true.

"Did I just here what I think I heard?" came a voice from the hall way. Everyone turned to see Nani standing in the hallway, arms folded over her chest, and an angry look on her face.

"Lilo, you can't keep bringing experiments home," she said as she walked up the stairs towards the group.

"But they weren't activated. And they're _ohana_, remember? _Ohana_ means family," Lilo responded with a frown on her face.

"Family means, no one gets left behind. Or forgotten," Stitch added, trying to help Lilo butter Nani up. Nani looked at Pleakly and Jumba, who merely waved at her with warm smiles. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay, okay. Just as long as they aren't activated," Nani said with a tone of failure.

"Not to be worrying bigger girl," Jumba said reassuringly. "Even if evil genius experiments were activated, they are all harmless. Look," Jumba said as he took a pod out and held it in the air. "Is experiment 497, designed to project holograms, and experiment 600, designed to knit clothes. And here is being experiment 289, designed to take care of all of Jumba's paperwork. Here I am having experiment 101, designed to be a teacher for any kind of subject imaginable. Oh look! Is experiment 409, designed to be making all kinds of different food. And last but not being least, is experiment 249, designed to be expert at typing," Jumba finished with a smirk, and put a hand on his hip. Nani looked slightly reassured. "You see bigger girl? Most of Jumba's experiments are harmless," he said, waving an arm through the air in a dismissive manner. That's when the news channel came out louder that ever.

"This just in. There was a killing today at the ACCH (Animal Control Center of Hawaii)," said a woman's voice from the living room where the TV was. Everyone looked at each other, and ran to the living room to see what the lady had to say. They crowded around the TV, all staring in shock. "Security cameras picked up the footage that we cannot show on television, but hidden cameras did take pictures of the killer," that was when a picture popped up from the top right-hand corner of the screen. It had a picture of a small, dog like creature, with long, red claws and he stood on his hind legs. "It appears to be a demonic dog-like creature, who has sharp claws that can tear through solid steel. We have no more information at this time. In other news-" she went on, talking about a car crash in Afghanistan that killed thirty.

"Cousin," Stitch said after the picture vanished and the newscaster was back on the screen. Everyone look horrified. Pleakly most of all. He fainted. Nani was shocked. She stood there, staring at the TV, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Lilo just stood there, a vacant expression on her face.

"That one, however, is blood-thirsty, and deadly," Jumba said to the group. Nani whipped around and shot him a furious glare. Lilo finally came to, and looked at Jumba as well, an angry expression controlling her face as well.

"Jumba, what is that..._THING?!_" Nani yelled and spat the last word. Jumba backed up a bit. He knew of Nani's wrath, and he didn't want to face it.

"Please being relaxing now, bigger girl. Is experiment 086. Designed to be ultimate grotesque serial killer," Jumba said, afraid of what would happen next. Lilo stood up to her feet, as she was on her knees, staring at the sight.

"SERIAL KILLER?! You. Made. A SERIAL KILLER?!" she screamed at him. Jumba began to back away defensively.

"Please be calming down now. I will explain to you why I made 086," he said as he backed up against the wall.

"You better have a good explanation for this one, Jumba," Nani scolded him as he sat down on the couch, Lilo and herself doing the same. Jumba was in the middle. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his head. He let out a long sigh.

"Where to begin? Where to begin?" he asked himself as he hung his arms down and leaning forward. "Well, it all began five years ago..."

Flashback

Jumba is at a scientist's convention on Turo, standing next to 085, who was singing, what he was programmed to do. He looked like Sparky, except his fur was grey where Sparky was yellow, and his eyes were red. His eye patches were black, and his stomach was red as well. He had Sparky's antennae, and the tips were black. He had the same tail, and on the back of his head was the same spot on the back of Sparky's, except it was black. Jumba was standing next to him with his stomach pushed out and his hands behind his back, beaming proudly. His smile faded, however, when a group of men in lab coats came walking down the aisle. The man at the head of the group pointed at Jumba, and whispered something to his companions. Jumba braced himself as the group approached him

"Lookie what we have here guys. Jumbo Jumba," the leader said to the group of men behind him. They all began to laugh at the statement. The lead man began to circle Jumba, as if examining him. He then looked at 085. "What useless trog did you make this time, Jumbo?" he asked, hitting the cage that 085 was in. He fell over, falling on his rear. The scientists laughed at this, and began to mock Jumba. "You always were a lame scientist. You could never create anything good. Just useless "experiments" that don't do anything. You're a disgrace to the title scientist. I hope to never see you here again," he said before he pushed past Jumba, knocking him over. Jumba got up and dusted himself off, looking back at them with an angry face.

"One day, 085," he said to his singing experiment. "One day they will be paying. One day they will meat a terrible fate 085, a bloody, terri-" Jumba was cut off by an idea. An idea that would indeed earn him the title 'evil genius'.

$&$&$&$&$&

Jumba began pouring the chemicals into his machine. It was a bowl-like thing, with a glass dome that covered the entrance to the bowl, and on the inside were fans that would beat around like egg beaters when the machine was turned on. Jumba had the greatest idea at the convention. He would make a killing experiment. A serial killing experiment. He had all the right ingredients. A red liquid to make it blood thirsty, and black one to make it evil. A blue one to make it cold-blooded, a yellow one to make it merciless, and a white one to make it creative. Jumba closed the lid to the machine and pushed the 'on' button. The fans came down into the liquid, and began to twirl around. They went faster and faster, until they were a blur. Jumba was excited as the fans stopped twirling and retracted into the walls, and a blackish-brown blob was left inside. Jumba reached in and picked it up. He walked over to a giant, floor to ceiling tube, filled with a green liquid. Jumba walked up a flight of stairs that led straight up to the top of the tube, and the tubes next to it. He opened the lid to the end tube, and dropped the blob into the warm, green liquid. He closed the top, descended the flight of stairs, and called the group of lab men he had seen earlier, saying that he had the greatest thing in the universe, and that he wanted to show them before anyone else. He hung up the phone after the last call, and went to bed, eager for daybreak to come.

$&$&$&$&$&

The next morning, at about 9:00, there was a knock on the door of Jumba's lab. Jumba quickly walked over to the door, and opened it with a smile, seeing the group of scientists he had seen at the convention the day before.

"Good morning my friends of very close and personal acquaintance. How are you this-" Jumba began to say, but didn't get the chance to as the scientists pushed past him into his lab.

"This better be good Jumba. I don't usually get up until 11:00," said the leader of the group with a bored tone in his voice and gleam in his eye. He looked around the lab tiredly, and finally spoke.

"This is a pathetic excuse of a laboratory, Jumbo. How can you possibly-" he was cut as something in the lab caught his eye. It was a large, ceiling to floor tube, filled with green liquid, and inside of it was a blackish-brown blob, about three feet long and one foot wide. He approached it with a bored look. He was in reality curiously amazed at this blob, but he had no idea why, and he would never let Jumba know that he made something impressive. "And what is this, Jumbo? You're latest creation? Silly putty?" he ask nonchalantly. The group behind him began to snicker. Jumba rushed in front of them, and began his presentation.

"No. Is not putty. What you see before you is new life. I created it last night. This, my friends, is what am I wanting to show you," Jumba announced. That was when to blob in the tub began to shake violently. All of the scientists, (including Jumba), backed away from the tube, watching in wonder. A black paw with long, black claws suddenly burst out of a side of the blob, and a foot burst out of a side diagonally from that. The other two limbs shot out of the blob, and four, grey spines with black tips out of the back. That's all of the remains of the blob shot out, revealing the creature on the other side. It looked like 627 (even though he wasn't even a thought at the time), but he had black fur, and the fur on his stomach and chin was red. He had grey eye patches, and his eyes themselves where the traditional black. At the base of where his spines protruded was a grey patch of fur, and he had another grey patch on his forehead. The scientists stared at it in awe, and Jumba rushed up in front of them again.

"Allow me to be introducing you, to my latest creation; experiment 086," he announced with pride. The lead man walked up to the tub, seemingly unimpressed, but actually thunderstruck at the creature in the tube.

"And, what does this one do?" he asked with a sigh.

"Would you like to be seeing?" Jumba asked as he pushed a button on a keyboard next to 086's tube. The liquid began to drain through a vent in the bottom, and 086 fell to the bottom, landing on his feet. Jumba pushed another button on the keyboard, and the top of the tub opened up. 086 jumped out of the tub, and stood on the edge, letting out a disturbing laugh. The scientists looked scared. 086 looked down at them with a demonic look in his eyes, and he spoke to them in a deep, rich voice.

"Hikata, megga freeges," 086 said to them. "Ti's teemae...a diega!" he screamed before he lunged at them, sinking his claws deep into one's face. Green blood sprayed from the eight wounds in the scientist's face, and he fell down dead as 086 retreated his claws from the scientist's head. 086 turned to another, who looked horrified at the sight he had just seen, and the look that 086 gave to him put the icing on the cake as he wet himself. 086 leapt, and dug his claws deep into the next scientist's chest, and ripping downward, causing eight deep gashes in his torso, blue blood spraying out like a fountain. He fell to the ground as 086 made a dagger appear in his paw and sank it into another scientist's neck, causing orange blood to gush out as 086 dug his paws into the wound, and pulled out all of his veins out. He dropped down dead. 086 turned to another scientist, shoved his claws down his throat, and grabbing hold of his adams apple, ripping it out with such force, it accidently broke his jaw off. He fell down as 086 looked at the last remaining scientist besides Jumba; the lead man of the now dead gang. 086 smirked an evil smirk as he slowly walked towards him, claws ready to slash. The scientist backed up.

"Now 086. Let's just sit down talk about thi-" he was cut off by 086's paw down his throat as well, but 086 grabbed onto his spine instead, and in one powerful tug, he ripped the scientist's whole spine out of his head, causing (surprisingly) red blood to spray everywhere, soaking 086 and everything around. 086 jumped off of the dead body before it fell, and looked at Jumba, who was frozen with fear. Without warning, 086 jumped towards Jumba, landing on his stomach, and grabbing hold of his collar.

"Kita makuta, Jumba?" 086 asked in a menacing voice. Jumba didn't move, or say a word. He was too scared. 086 raised his claw high above his head, ready to bring it down on Jumba. Jumba closed his eyes tight, waiting for the deathblow, but it never came. He opened his eyes just in time to see 086 slide down off of his belly, and when he was on the ground, Jumba looked to see 085, holding a tranquilizer gun.

End Flashback

"I locked 086 in a cage, and when the troops raided the lab, I grabbed him and dehydrated him before he could do anymore damage," Jumba finished, eyes closed, waiting to hear what the group had to say. Stitch just looked at Jumba for a second before sticking his tongue up his nose. Nani had a shocked look on her face, and Lilo didn't know what to think about the whole situation. Pleakly was still out cold. There was a cold and long silence, and it was broken in thirty seconds.

"So...what you're saying...is that there's a serial killer on the loose?" Nani asked in a worried tone. Jumba merely nodded. Nani looked from Jumba to Lilo and back again. Lilo got up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess that I'll need to get the extra strong capsule this time," Lilo said. Nani looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going after this one!" she said in a tone that meant that that was that. Lilo looked heartbroken.

"But he's _ohana._ And besides, Stitch can handle him," Lilo said looking at Stitch.

"Ih," Stitch said, flexing his muscles. Lilo looked back at Nani.

"And do you want a serial killer running around?" Lilo asked, putting a hand on her hip and looking up at Nani out of the corner of her eye. Stitch ran off up stairs, and came back down with a glass capsule. Nani looked skeptical.

"Yeah, that's true. He is a killer, so-" Nani began to say slowly whilst rubbing her chin in thought. Lilo didn't let her finish.

"Okay. Thanks Nani," she said quickly as she burst out of the door with Stitch right on her heals. Nani ran to the door and screamed out at them, since they were already halfway down the dirt road.

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD GO GET KILLED FOR AN EXPERIMENT!!! LILO!!!" Nani yelled after them. They were already gone. Nani held her head in her hands as Jumba came to the door to look out to try and see Lilo and Stitch, only to find that they were gone. Nani looked up at Jumba, a worried expression controlling her face.

"Do...do you think they stand a chance...against 086, Jumba?" Nani asked him with a single tear rolling down her face. Jumba looked down at her with an expression of worry, and then back to the road.

"I am not knowing bigger girl, but knowing how 086 acts and fights, I have only to say one thing on the matter," he said, not taking his eyes off of the road. Nani looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Wha...what's that?" she asked, looking up at him. Jumba didn't look down at her again. He just continued looking out at the road.

"May God have mercy on little girl and 626," he said before returning to the house, leaving Nani outside alone to cry.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

That was the longest chapter of all. I know it sucked, but I had to put it in here! Anywho. Response time.

piewolvesandsuch: It really means a lot to hear both of you say that. It really does!

Mona: I don't know what you mean by "regulars", but I hope that this chapter cleared up and confusion or pondering.

Dragonslayergal: I hope that you liked this chapter, even though there wasn't the grotesque killing like before. Don't worry. The next chapter will be loaded. I promise.

Mareo and Anime: Huh?

Kari: I'm sorry about this chapter. The next one will be gory. I swear it.

Commander R: Thank you. Thank you. I had fun with the last chapter. It was very enjoyable to write.

589: (The creepy face that you don't like! HAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM SO EVIL!!!)

Ovni: Thanks...I think. Sorry if there was confusion.

Oh! By the way. I would like to thank Mareo and Anime for the phrase "Kita makuta?", which means "Are you scared?" in Turian. Thank you!


	7. The Lives of Innocents

As I promised, there will be a ton of blood in this chapter. Anywho. Thankies to all who reviewed. Now on with the fic!

Chapter 7: The Lives of Innocents

It was getting late, and Rob was getting annoyed of his little brother and the Boy Scout troop he was supposed to watch after. He hated Boy Scouts. He hated it when he was one, and he hated it now.

'Stupid little shits,' he thought to himself as he walked down the street to the Boy Scout Headquarters of Hawaii (BSHQH). The sound of his little brother and his dumb friends chatting about video games and movies was about to drive him off the edge. 'One more word out of any of them, and I swear I'll-' his thought were interrupted by a high-pitched, girl-like scream. Rob whipped his head around to find four of the Boy Scouts looking back at the youngest member of the group. Johnny. Rob rolled his eyes and walked over to the short little boy. Johnny was well known for his paranoia, and the cause of his sudden fright was more than likely nothing. He was just standing there, arms tucked in towards his body, head tucked down, and he was shaking violently. Rob knelt down beside him.

"Okay. What is it _this time, _Johnny," Rob asked in an annoyed tone. He really disliked Johnny since he was always scared of something. Johnny turned his violently shaking head towards the bushes to the left of him (Rob's left).

"Th-th-thers'sssss ssssometh-th-thing in th-th-the bush-sh-sh-shes," he managed to squeak out. Rob looked towards his left towards the bushes. Johnny had probably seen a cat or something. There was nothing there when he looked. Rob looked back at Johnny with an annoyed face.

"There's _nothing there, _Johnny," Rob said to him. Johnny looked at him with as though he were blind.

"Y-y-yes th-th-there was!" he insisted. "It h-h-had l-l-long sharp c-c-claws and an evil s-s-smile, with sharp t-t-teeth and black eyes," Johnny said, giving Rob a description of the creature he had claimed to have seen in the bushes. Rob returned to his normal height, and looked down at Johnny with crossed arms.

"Look, I am fed up with your paranoia. You are _always _seeing things, _always _hearing things, and you are _always, ALWAYS _making me angry with it! Now you are going to stop this, _right now," _Rob said in a firm tone. Johnny just stared at him and nodded his head. Rob returned to the front of the line and continued to walk down the street.

'Always. It's always something with that kid. I just can't be-' he was thinking to himself as he just so happened to look over at the bushes. He could have sworn he saw a creature with long, red claws, an evil grin showing off sharp teeth, and jet black eyes above it all. The sight quickly disappeared into the foliage. Rob stopped on the spot, staring at the exact area where the "face" had been. He just stood there, staring until his little brother, Josh, came up to him and tapped him on the back.

"What's up Rob? What is it?" he asked. Rob turned to face his little brother. He was a fat little kid with glasses and acne. He had braces on his teeth and his front two teeth were bucked outward. In other words, he looked like a nerd. Rob glared at him.

"Nothing. Now keep going! I want to get to the headquarters ASAP so I can get back home! Now MOVE!!" he ordered. The little Boy Scouts quickly obeyed his command, hurrying along the sidewalk, down the hill towards the BSHQH. Rob sighed heavily. He looked back at the bushes and began to run after them. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid that for once, Johnny might not be having another episode.

$&$&$&$&$&

Shadow grinned as he watched Rob run down the street towards the boys. He was most pleased with himself. That had the be the best fright he had given anyone since he was on the planet.

"That's right Rob. Little Johnny wasn't having a hallucination. I'm as real as the blood that flows in your veins," the demonic experiment hissed as he ran towards the BSHQH, eager to get there before the Boy Scouts did. He easily made it there, smashing a window, climbing in, and waited in ambush for the little kids and their mentor. "The blood that flows in your veins. Hmmm. That's an interesting analogy, as in a mater of minutes, you won't have any left," Shadow said to no one as he laughed at his own joke. A laugh that echoed throughout the empty halls of the BSHQH.

$&$&$&$&$&

Rob caught up with his group just as they were at the door, all hunched over and heaving heavily. Rob did the same for a few seconds, before he straightened himself up and pulled a key out of his pocket.

"Now we are going in here to drop off the papers. _Not _to shoot pool, play cards, or any of the other **stuff **that you little monsters play during the day," he said as he unlocked the front doors and went inside. He turned to his right and tried to turn the light on. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Rob flickered the switch up and down, and still nothing happened.

'Oh great. Now we have to search the whole facility for a flashlight,' Rob thought as he ventured inside. The boys followed him.

"Okay. We're going to split up, and look for a flashlight," Rob said to the group as he ventured on, hands out in front of him. He met up with a door, and went inside. He was in a long hall, going down towards his left, and towards his right. He was in the middle. Rob turned to his left and ventured on.

$&$&$&$&$&

Johnny waited in the meeting room, the room that they had entered in from outside. He was all by himself. Gabe had gone through a door to the left, Abe went to a door on the right, Josh went through a door on the center right, and Guy had taken a door on the center left. Johnny was too scared to go anywhere. He just sat down, took some carrots out of his backpack, and began to munch quietly on them. He heard a swishing sound, and whipped his head around. There was nothing there. He hesitantly went back to his carrots, but he soon turned around again as he heard the sound again . There was still no no there.

"H-hello?" Johnny called out. His voice echoed off the empty walls. No one heard it but him, though. "Is anybody there?" he called out. Again, only his echo responded. He heard the sound again, and he whipped around in that general direction. The door to the arts and crafts room was open, slowly swinging back and forth. Johnny got up and dropped his carrots; he forgot he had them. He slowly made his was over to the room, he was only a few feet away. He leaned his back against the wall right next to the door. He slowly pushed the door open all the way, and poked his head inside the room; eyes closed. He slowly opened one eye, and the sight he saw caused his other one to shoot open in terror. On ever one of the six tables was a body; each one had been mutilated. One had it's head missing, and the spine was hanging out of the stump where the head once was. Another had it's head brutally ripped open from the top, and it was empty inside. No brain or skull was present. Another body was simply ripped apart. It's head was just above it's torso, it's arms were to the left and right, and it's legs were just bellow it. All limbs and the head were separated from the torso. Another had it's head bashed in, as if it had been hit with a giant hammer, like those that are in cartoons. It's legs and arms were also in this state. Another body had simply been skinned, and the last body completely annihilated. The skin was missing, and the head and limbs were gone. It looked like it was attached to the table. The rib cage was present, and so were all of the internal organs found in the torso. The heart was still beating. Blood and internal organs were splattered all over the floor, walls, and ceiling. Johnny wanted to puke. He wanted to faint and never wake up again. But he didn't. He was too scared to do anything, weather he had control over it or not.

"Look what I made in arts and crafts, Johnny," said a voice from behind him. He whipped around to see a creature that was about his height. It had black fur all over, except on it's stomach and under it's chin. It had a gray spot on it's forehead, and it also had long, red claws. Johnny backed into the room in fear of the creature. He finally managed to squeak out the one thing that was on his mind.

"W-w-w-what are you? What do you want with me?" Johnny asked. He had seen this creature before in the bushes. The creature began to follow Johnny into the room. Johnny slipped on a liver, and fell to the ground. He kept backing away though.

"You may call me Shadow," Shadow said to him. Johnny kept backing up until he found the wall. He looked back quickly to see the wall, and then looked back at Shadow, eyes frozen with fear as Shadow slowly came closer and closer. A war blade appeared on Shadow's arm. It was strapped to his wrist, and the blade itself protruded out from a small box that was attached to the strap around Shadow's wrist. "Look for me in hell, my friend," Shadow said as he pulled the blade back behind his head, and thrust it into Johnny's chest. Johnny didn't make a sound. He couldn't. The pain was too great. Shadow retracted the blade and thrust his claws in Johnny's new wound. He started to reach up around in Johnny's head, his whole arm in the wound. He grabbed hold of Johnny's brain, feeling the wrinkles in his claws. With one strong tug, he ripped the brain out from the wound, causing blood to shower everywhere, the a great tear went up from Johnny's blade wound to his throat. Blood gushed out of Johnny's wounds as he went limp and lifeless. Shadow dropped the brain on the ground as he turned away from the dead body that was once Johnny. He walked out the door and went into the left door. He had fun with Johnny, but the fun was only beginning.

$&$&$&$&$&

Gabe was having no luck on finding a flashlight. He had was in the game room, and he was searching around through the desk where cards and pool balls were kept. He was having no luck whatsoever. He got up from the desk and was about to leave the, but he stopped. He saw a short, black creature, standing on one of the tables. It had black fur all over, except for on it's stomach and under it's chin, where it was red. It had a gray spot on it's forehead, and long, red claws. Before Gabe could do anything, the creature leaped towards him and pinned him to the wall. Gabe was filled with fear. He didn't know what this thing was, and he knew that something was going to happen.

"What on God's great earth are you?" he asked, fear in his voice. The creature merely smirked evilly. It threw Gabe onto a table, and stopped him from sliding off via telekinesis.

"You may refer to me as Shadow, and we're going to have some fun in the game room tonight," Shadow said as he jumped up onto of Gabe. Gabe looked scared beyond belief. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He was held onto the table via Shadow's telekinesis. His arms were held out, and his legs were held together. He was in a position as if he was about to be crucified. Shadow set to work. He used one of his claws to slowly cut down from his chest to his midriff. Gabe screamed out in pain as he felt his flesh begin cut wide open. Shadow was slow at his work He slowly reached in, and began to tear the wound apart, ever so slowly. Gabe screamed again, and Shadow gagged him with a nearby cue ball. He didn't want anyone walking in on him as he took care of his prey. Shadow then reached into the wound and grabbed hold of Gabe's liver as tears of pain and fear streamed down Gabe's face. Shadow set the liver aside and grabbed hold of Gabe's heart, slowly cutting the veins attached to it, and even began humming to himself. Gabe was shaking violently from the pain and fear of pain. Shadow set the heart down, and began on the small intestines. Gabe tried to scream out at the top of his lungs, but the cue ball in his mouth prevented any sound from coming out. Shadow reached for the young boy's spleen, blood gushing everywhere, coating the table, Gabe's clothes, Shadow's paws, everything. Shadow took hold of Gabe's spleen and set it aside. He then looked at Gabe, who had tears streaming down his face from the intense pain he felt. Shadow grinned an evil grin, and crawled towards Gabe's head. He looked him straight in the eye, even though Gabe had them closed from the pain, and he was biting down hard on the ball as his face turned red and he began to shake violently.

"Don't worry Gabe. I will end the pain now," Shadow said as he grabbed hold of his lungs, one paw holding one lung and the other holding the other. "Look for me in hell, my friend," Shadow said before he took the ball out of Gabe's mouth via telekinesis. Before Gabe could scream, Shadow ripped his lungs out of his troat, and tied them around his neck so tight that it practically rung Gabe's neck dry. Gabe shot up from the table and began to claw violently at his lungs around his throat, trying to get them off. He fell back down on the table, still weakly trying to get his lungs off before he went limp as death took his young life. Shadow grinned at his work. This was truly one of the most fun things he had ever done in his killing career. He turned towards that door and walked out, now in the room where Johnny had been left to wait for the others. Shadow went into the door on the right, thinking about how he was going to torment his next unlucky victim.

$&$&$&$&$&

Abe was looking around in the main office of the president of the BSHQH, opening drawers in the desk and all around the top. He couldn't find a flashlight. He was looking around in the drawers again, hoping that he had overlooked something. He heard as sound above him, and looked up over the edge of the desk. When he saw no one there, he bent back down to look some more, but stopped when he realized what he had seen on the wall. He slowly stood back up, staring at the wall that had the picture of the BSHQH president on it. He slowly approached it, eyes wide and mouth a gap at the horror on the painting. There was a knife dug into the head of the president, and a few drops of blood slowly oozed out of the wound at the top of his bald head. His suit was torn and bloody, and his skin looked a pale white. His left arm was missing the skin, and one side of his face showed nothing but bone. There was a large gash in his abdominal region, and his intestines were hanging out. Abe just stood there and stared. He had seen this exact same picture before when he got called up to the office for misbehavior, and it looked nothing like this. He turned his head to the right when he heard it creak open. There was no silhouette of anyone outside of the glass on the door, and it was just swinging back and forth slightly, making a creaking sound. Abe slowly made his way over to the door, and opened it slightly. He poked his head out and spoke to the darkness.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he asked to no one. A bloody knife suddenly fell from the ceiling, just missing Abe's face and sticking into the tile floor. Abe jumped back with a slight yelp, and bend down to examine the knife more carefully. It was completely identical to the one in the picture. Abe looked from the knife to the painting and back, eyes wide. He quickly looked back and forth with his wide eyes as he ventured out into the hallway. He saw a shadow move around the corner to his left, and he quickly whipped his head in that direction. It didn't look like a human shadow. In fact, it didn't look like a shadow that belonged to any earthly creature. He looked down at the knife that was lodged into the tile floor, and picked it up, ready to kill anything not of Earth that jumped out. He ran down the hall, where he saw the shadow move. He turned the corner and slipped, his feet flying out from under him. He sat up, slightly dazed, and looked at what he had slipped on. At that moment, he wished that he had hit his head and died. It was someone's skin. Skin from their left arm. Abe wanted to barf right then and there, but nothing would come up. He stood up with a start as a sound came from down the hall. It sounded like meat being torn from the bone, and screams where heard. A few seconds later, there was nothing. Abe made his was down the hall, as slowly as he could, eye open and watching, fully alert of everything that was going on. He came to the door where the sounds where heard, and slowly pushed it open. There was nothing inside. He walked in, eyes moving every which way as he walked in. He was in the cafeteria, and the tables were either empty...or turned over. There were spots of blood here and there, as if it had been raining blood inside. He heard a sound behind him. It sounded like a blade being stuck into a wall. He whipped around and gasped at the sight of a sword holding half of a face to the wall. It was only the skin, hanging from the wall.

"So, you've found every part that I took from him, hm?" came a voice from behind him. Abe whipped around, and a creature that had black, red, and gray fur, and long sharp claws made his blood freeze. He stared at it, as it smirked at him. Looking from the creature to the knife, he had an idea. Taking the knife, he lunged at the creature, trying to stab it. It's face turned to one of surprise as it quickly jumped out of the way, and then to that of rage is it discover that it had been slashed. Not deep enough to be fatal, but deep enough to leave a scar. Lime colored blood oozed out of the wound, and the demon cringed slightly, holding it's arm. It then looked at Abe, and look of pure anger on it's face. Abe merely looked at it with a look of pure and utter fear in his eyes.

"I...I didn't mean to...it...it was an accident...I..." he began to say, but he didn't get to finish as the creature lunged at him, using it's sharp claws to cut off the hand that was holding the knife. Abe screamed in pain as he looked at the bloody stump where his hand used to be, blood gushing out of the wound.

"YOU FOOL!! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND EVEN ATTEMPT TO KILL ME!! I AM SHADOW, AND NO ONE CAN KILL ME THAT EASILY!!" Shadow screamed at the boy, and he then grabbed him by the back of his neck as he fell to his knees. Shadow dragged the screaming boy over to the area where the boy scouts would get their lunch. Shadow turned him around and looked him in the eye. "You've seen the picture on the wall, I trust?" Shadow asked in a venomous tone. Abe nodded swiftly, wanting to wake up from this nightmare. Shadow threw him over the edge into the back room, where two tall ovens stood. He jumped over the edge himself, and dragged the boy over to one of the ovens. "Well, I did that. I modified it so that it looked just like the president does now," Shadow said in a disturbing voice. Abe stared at him.

"W-w-what do you mean?" he asked as tears rolled down his face. Shadow smiled evilly.

"See for yourself," he said as he opened to left oven. Abe screamed out loud at the sight of the president hanging in the oven, just like in the picture. His skin was missing, and his intestines were hanging out. Shadow grabbed the intestines and pulled the rest of them out of the body that was hanging in the oven. He used them to try up the screaming boy, who screamed even louder at the feeling of slimy intestines wrapped around his body. Shadow threw him into the right oven and closed the huge door, locking in from the outside, by flipping the lever. Abe stood on his feet, looking out of the window that was at his head level. Shadow suddenly smacked against it, causing Abe to jump back.

"I've had fun with you. You even wounded me. Congratulations," Shadow said as he flipped a knob on the over. The knob that turned it on. "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale," Shadow said as he turned to oven's temperature up to its maximum heat level; 650 degrees. Abe suddenly began to relive what was happening and began to thrash about wildly, only amusing Shadow more. "Look for me in hell, my friend," Shadow said as he leapt off of the oven door and onto the floor, hearing Abe scream as the fire enveloped him. A few minutes later, Shadow opened the door of the oven to see a pure black corpse in the oven, a thin ring wrapped around it. It was like a mummy, only it was black, it still had the burnt flesh, and the eyes and teeth were still there. The body fell to the floor, where some pieces of it broke of. Shadow admired the burnt boy before walking out to the meeting hall and going into the door on the center left, eager to have even more demonic fun.

$&$&$&$&$&

Guy was searching around the troop leaders lounge, looking for a flashlight in drawers, under tables, and every other imaginable place. He was about to give up when he looked down and saw a drawer, slightly cracked ajar and swinging on its hinges. He hadn't looked there yet, so he figured that it was worth a try. He opened it to find nothing there, only oatmeal and instant coffee. He closed the cabinet and was about to leave, when he got an idea. He had never been in the troop leader's lounge, and he became curious as to what goodies that they had in their fridge. He walked over to it, and just when he was about to grab the handle, he heard a shuffling noise behind him. He whipped around, hoping that it was just his imagination. When there was nothing there, he shrugged it off and turned back around, about to open the fridge.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' said a raspy voice in his head. Guy whipped around again, only to see no one there. His eyes darted from side to side before he went back to the fridge and opened the door. There wasn't anything worth taking that he could see, until he saw a tan container with tinfoil over it. He took it out of the fridge and took the foil off, only to drop the container and barf all over the floor. As the container hit the ground the 'Eyeball in Blood Soup' splattered all over the black and white tile floor. Guy stared at the container for a second before he started to back up, and he ran into the table. Since he was paranoid at the time, and since he didn't know that it was the table, he whipped around with a start. He almost fainted as he saw what the table held. There were over twenty heads on the tables, all of which where missing the eyes. On the wall, written in blood, was a message.

"You were hungry, so I got your family together to make you something to eat,"

Guy stared at the heads on the table, and upon closer inspection, there _were _all members of his family. Blood was all over the table and floor, and Guy could hardly stand the sight in front of him. A door to his right creaked open, and he whipped around to that direction. It was open just a crack, and he could have sworn that he had seen something on the other side. On the door was another message.

"I found a troop leader. See if he can help you"

He went over to it, and pulled it open all the way, eyes wide and fearing what might be on the other side. There was a dead troop leader, hanging in the broom closet. There where spikes in his eyes, and one of his own ribs was jammed into his mouth, coming out the other side of his head. There was a huge gash in his torso, and his rib cage was hanging out, one of them missing, the one in his head. Guy backed away from the door, and he turned and ran out the door, and found himself in the meeting room. He ran over to the door, and tried to open it, only to find that it was locked. He banged on it, and tried pulling one more time, but it was no use. He was locked in. Locked in with something that wanted to kill him in the most gruesome way imaginable. He was about to turn and run the way he came, but the sound of footsteps stopped him. He was frozen with fear, and the footsteps got louder. A shadow appeared on the wall, and Guy turned and tried to open the door again, pulling and pushing with all his might, even clawing at it, doing everything that he could think of that would possibly get the door to open and let him escape. The creature turned the corner. It had black fur all over its body, except for its stomach and chin which were red, and a spot on its head which was gray. It had long, red claws.

"You are an advanced Boy Scout, Guy," the demon said, as it slowly approached Guy, paws behind its back. Guy stared at it in shock. "You can treat almost any kind of poison wound, and you know of almost every living thing on the planet Earth," it said as it got closer to Guy. Guy stared at the creature in awe.

"Th-that's right. I can treat any kind of poison wound, and I do know of every living thing on the planet...except for you! What are you?!" Guy demanded. The creature grinned at him.

"My name is Shadow, and I know of the one poison that you cannot treat," Shadow said as he secretly extended four, sharp spines that were grey all the way up the shaft, and black at the razor sharp tips. Guy gave Shadow an irritated look. He was very proud of his knowledge of knowing of how to deal with poisons.

"Oh really? And which one is that?" Guy asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking at Shadow angrily. Shadow merely smirked.

"_Mine,"_ he said venomously, and with that, he lunged at Guy, turning around so that his back was facing Guy, his spines ready to impale him. Shadow's spines sunk into Guy's torso, causing him Guy to scream in pain. Shadow jumped off of Guy, and watched eagerly for the result of his poison to take place. Guy looked down at his four new wounds. His head suddenly jerked up, and he began to shake violently. He felt a pain in his arm, and looked at it as it started to swell. He tried to scream out, but he couldn't. His throat had swollen up too. His other arm began to swell as well, and his legs did the same thing, along with his head. Guy looked ten times fatter than he normally did, and he could feel his eyes literally bugging out of his head as he looked at Shadow one final time to see him smirk.

"Look for me in hell, my friend," Shadow said before Guy felt a huge pain in his torso, and he screamed out in pain before he exploded. Blood and internal organs showered the meeting room, and Shadow looked pleased as some blood and Guy's spleen landed on him. The organ slipped off of Shadow and fell to the ground with a disgusting splat. Shadow looked at it for a moment before he entered the door on the center left. He had killed four of the boy scouts so far, and he only had two left to go.

$&$&$&$&$&

Josh wasn't looking for a flashlight. He was sitting a bathroom stall, eating all of the candy that he had in his backpack.

'I don't want to look for a flashlight. Why should I? It's not my fault that the power's out.' he thought as he shoved a Hershey bar into his mouth and chewed on it like a chipmunk. He almost choked when there was an extremely loud bang on the door of the stall that he was in. Josh swallowed his chocolate, and listened again. There was another loud bang on the door, and Josh didn't like being interrupted. He got up from the toilet and unlocked the stall. He flung the door open, ready to yell at whoever was banging on his stall door.

"HEY!! I'M TRYING TO-"but he stopped himself when he didn't see anyone there. He turned to the left, where the door was, but there was no one in the bathroom at all. The stall to the very left of his slammed shut, and Josh jumped slightly from the sudden bang. He walked out from his stall, and grabbed hold of the top of the one that had just banged shut. He was going to tell that guy to leave him alone so he could eat! He jumped up, and held himself there by shoving his feet towards the door. He looked over the stall and screamed a high pitched scream. Instead of water in to toilet, there was blood, and floating inside, there was a human head. Josh fell of the top of the stall in a fright. He fell right on his rear, and scooted away from the stall, towards the sinks. He got up and was about to try to run, but he stopped when he saw a message on the mirror. It was written in blood.

"And so the last living boy shall bring me my pleasure,"

Josh knew not of what it meant, but he wanted to get it off of the mirror. He ran over to the paper towel dispenser, and grabbed on of the towels. Or at least he thought it was a towel. It didn't feel like one. It felt a lot more like...skin. He looked down at what he had grabbed and to his horror, he was holding the skin of someone's face. He dropped it to the ground, and turned his head towards the stalls as he heard one of them open slowly with a squeak. That was all it took. Josh was off running as fast as he could, out the bathroom door and into the meeting room. He looked all around him. There was spots of blood and body parts everywhere, along with some pieces of flesh. He heard the sound of something coming out from behind him from the bathroom, and he ran over to the stage at the far end of the meeting room. He jumped up on the stage and ran to the left, hoping to lose the creature in the costume room. The flung the door open and ran inside, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. Josh turned away from the door and looked around. There were all kinds of costumes; clowns, animals, firefighters, etc. Josh even saw a prop that looked like a little mutant koala. It was black all over, and on it's stomach and under it's chin it was blood red. It had a gray spot on it's head, and it had long, red claws. The sight of this thing made Josh's blood run cold, and he just ignored it and kept walking, hoping to find a way out of the building. His head whipped around when he heard the sound of a loud crash. One of the costume racks had been tipped over...and the mutant koala prop was gone. Josh felt a strange and evil presence in the air, and he ran to the door at the end of the room, the words "Switches" inscribed on the door. Josh ran inside and locked that door as well. He turned around and saw a control panel full of switches and buttons, and above them all were four monitors. Josh sat in the chair and stared at the monitors, eating some candy that he had in his pocket. He wanted to see the thing that was after him. As he sat eating a Baby Ruth, one of the monitors went out. It had static all across the screen. Josh stopped eating and stared at it. A few second later, the screen under that one went out, and the one to the left of that one as well. The top left hand screen was the only one left. Josh watched it with wide eyes as the mutant koala prop appeared in front of it with a savage look on its face, and it smacked to last surveillance camera, causing all screens to show nothing but static. Josh slowly moved away from the screen, and his head whipped towards the door when there were two loud bangs, and the knob started to rattle. Josh backed away from the door as far back as he could. He was trapped. He had nowhere to run to now. The rattling and banging got louder before it stopped altogether. Josh just stood there for a minute or so, and he timidly went over to the door, unlocked it, and pushed it open just a crack. When he peered out and saw nothing there, he figured that it was safe, and he ventured out into the costume room. He looked over to the other side of the room, where he saw and emergency fire escape. He ran towards it, his fat legs carrying him at speeds once thought impossible. He flung the door open and jumped back in fright at the sight of the "prop". Josh fell over and crawled away backwards from it, hoping that the would save his life. The demon walked towards him, and Josh just got up and tried to run. He didn't get far, as the "prop" was right in front of him. It grabbed Josh by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"What are you?" Josh managed to choke out. The creature made a bladed gauntlet appear on it's paw, and it smiled at him.

"My name is Shadow, and I am here to deliver you to Hades," Shadow said calmly, before he lunged the gauntlet into Josh's fat stomach. Josh scream and Shadow ripped horizontally with the blade attached to his paw, leaving a big gash in Josh's stomach. Josh tumbled backwards, and leaned against the door as all of his internal organs and fat fell out of the wound. And then, Shadow did the most gruesome thing that he had ever done. He made the gauntlets disappear, and he _climbed inside of Josh. _Josh could feel the demon, moving around in his body, shoving his arms up the inside of his own, and his legs into his. Josh felt himself lose consciousness, and the before he died, he could hear the demon speaking to him from inside of his own body.

"Look for me in hell, my friend," it said as it took over Josh's body. Shadow walked out of the costume room in a brand-new Josh suit. The boy scouts were dead, and all he needed to do now was kill off the troop leader. And since Shadow was in Josh's body, he knew that killing off his brother would be fun.

$&$&$&$&$&

Rob had no luck whatsoever. How could there not be a flashlight in the whole facility? He was in the room where people drop of their smaller kids, such as toddlers and infants and such. A bit like a daycare. Rob was searching on the diaper changing counter, and he still couldn't find one. He was about to give up his search and just gather up the boys and turn the papers in the day after when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He turned around. How could there still be a kid in here?! He walked over to the crib where the sound was coming from. The was a blanket in the crib, and something was moving under it. Rob reached out, grabbed the blanket, pulled it out of the crib, and turned away in shock. There was a small baby in the crib, but it was skinned. It's beating heart was between it's moving lungs, and all other internal organs were exposed. Rob began to back up, and ran into the wall. He felt something warm and wet soak into his shirt. He turned to see that the wall was occupied by tiny bodies and organs, blood dripping from each of them, the wall and floor stained with it. Rob backed away from the wall, staring at the scene. He felt something drop on his head. He looked up and almost cried and barfed at the same time. Above him were the bodies of little babies, all of which were hanging by their necks and were missing all of their limbs. Rob turned and ran out of the room, not wanting to stare at the grotesque sight any longer. He ran down the hall and into the meeting room, where the was blood and bodily organs everywhere. He had just gotten away from the evil that he had seen in the day care, and now here's more!

"Hello Rob," said a voice from his left. He turned to the left and saw Josh, his hands behind his back, and an evil smile on his face. Rob let out a sigh of relief.

"It's just you. What happened here Josh?" Rob asked hastily, looking around at the blood and bodily organs all over the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"My name is Shadow, Rob," Josh/Shadow said calmly. Rob looked at him with a look of confusion and disgust.

"Whatever, just tell me what happened here," Rob said quickly. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Shadow gave an evil smile.

"I did," he said simply. Rob just looked at him.

"What?" he said, not believing what he had heard.

"I did it Rob. I killed him. I killed them all. Every last one of them," Shadow said with a hint of pride in his voice. Rob stared at what he thought was his brother. Why was he playing these games at a time like this?

"Knock it off and tell me what happened here!" Rob demanded of his "brother".

"I told you Rob. I killed him. I killed Johnny, Gabe, Abe, Guy, and Josh. See?" Shadow said as he took one hand out from behind his back. Rob screamed at the sight. Shadow held the heads of Johnny, Gabe, Abe, and Guy in this hand. Abe's head was charred black, and Guy's was lucky to still be intact.

"And now, _I'm gonna kill you,"_ Shadow said in his own voice, and not using Josh's any more. Shadow leapt on Rob, causing both of them to fly out of the doors and onto the ground outside. Shadow had Rob pinned on the ground, and he made a tomahawk appear in his hand. Rob stared at him.

"How did you do that?!" he screamed out in fear. Shadow just looked at him.

"_I am not of this world," _Shadow said as he used one of his actual claws to poke through Josh's chest. Shadow ripped down and jumped out of Josh's chest, letting the body fall over backwards to the ground and grabbing the tomahawk from it's lifeless hand. Rob stared at the real Shadow with wide eyes.

"Look for me in hell, my friend," Shadow said as he raised the tomahawk high above his head and planted it right into Rob's forehead. Blood shot out of Rob's forehead as Shadow took the miniature axe out and sank it into Rob's chest, turning it in a clockwise motion to make a huge hole in this chest. Shadow then reached in and grabbed hold of his heart, and with one powerful tug, ripped it out with an explosion of blood, and held it in the air until it stopped beating. Shadow smiled down an the newest body. He looked at the heart curiously before he did something that he had never done before. _He ate it. All of it. In one bite. _Shadow was surprised to find that he enjoyed the taste, and began to get ideas of how other internal organs tasted. But since he wasn't really hungry, he just left Rob's body on the ground to bled and decay. Shadow walked up the street to the intersection, looking around for whoever he could brutally kill next. His search was interrupted, though, by a voice to his right.

"Stop killer!" came a little girls voice. Shadow turned to discover a little girl in a red dress running toward him.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

Twelve pages. _Twelve pages!_ I have never written that much in my entire life! Wow. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm really sorry for the long wait. I just got a little lazy. Anywho. Response time!

Dudeman 2000000: 00 What?!

Dragonslayergal: Yeah. Sorry about that. I hope that this chapter made up for it.

Commander R: Update soon, eh? Looks like I didn't really follow up on that one. :( Sorry

589: Yes. That creepy face that you don't like. It didn't show up! I haven't the foggiest clue as to why...

Kari: I'm glad that your wait is over, man. I'm sorry to keep you waiting like this.

Mareo and Anime: YAY!!! Happy time!! Don't worry. I'll use them again, too.

Deathdoesn't-matter: I'm sorry that I forgot to respond to you last time. You still like the fic?


	8. Shadow vs Stitch

Why does it seem like I'm not getting that many reviews? Maybe it's just me. Anyway.

Chapter 8: The First Encounter–Stitch vs. Shadow

The little girl came up to him and stopped no more than fifteen feet away. Shadow looked at her with a blank expression on his face. He had never seen her before, and he was pretty sure that she had never seen him. She had a red dress with white, Hawaiian flowers, and her hair was long and black. She wore sandals on her feet, and her skin was tan.

'Who is this kid?' he thought to himself as she stopped and pointed at the evil experiment.

"Your days are over!" she said to him with a dangerous expression. Shadow's eyes widened slightly. No one had spoken to _him _like that before, and he didn't like it.

"How _dare _you speak to me in such a tone, you pathetic little human!" Shadow spat at her. Lilo's eyes widened at his words, and he knew why; she didn't think that he spoke English, and he smiled at the though that he had surprised her. 'She's in for even more of a surprise,' Shadow said to himself as thoughts on how to kill her entered his head. She simply shook it off her shook if it was nothing she didn't expect, and looked at Shadow again with angry eyes.

"It's over for you, 086. Come on, Stitch!" Lilo called behind her. Shadow looked puzzled for a second, but his expression changed as a short, blue koala-like creature holding a plasma cannon in his paws stepped out from behind Lilo, and pointed the pistol at Shadow. His eyes widened.

'No. It couldn't be,' he thought to himself as a smile formed on his face. He looked at Stitch a little more, examining his facial and physical features. His blue fur, long ears, nose color, everything. 'It is!' he thought to himself, and began to laugh out loud. "626! Is that really you?! Are you honestly helping this little Earth girl? Unbelievable! The famous 626, no longer destructive, but now an average member of society!" Shadow shouted out at the two companions, laughing all the while. Lilo and Stitch stared at Shadow, shocked. How did he know Stitch's number?

"How did you know Stitch's number?" Lilo asked Shadow amazed. Shadow's laughter fell to a chuckle, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I know more than just his number," Shadow said in a venomous tone. "I know that last night, while everyone else was asleep, he snuck three whole coconut cakes and seven brews of coffee for a midnight snack," he said with a smile. Lilo stared at Shadow with a look of disbelief, and then looked at Stitch with a disappointed look. Stitch merely looked at Lilo and chuckled nervously. "And," Shadow continued, "You have a, 'dreadful fear' of Canned Ravioli" Shadow said, making Stitch's face grow hot with embarrassment, and making Lilo look at Stitch with a strange expression on her face, as if she had only noticed that Stitch was there. He ignored her and looked on at Shadow with his gun raised. Shadow smirked at this. 'This is great! I never would have thought that my psychic powers could be _this _much fun!' He thought to himself as he searched Stitch's mental database for more information. He smiled (and almost laughed) as he struck gold. "Don't forget about that fact that you think Pleakly looks cute in his Earth disguises," Shadow said with a smile, looking on to see what would happen between the two next. Lilo turned away, trying to suppress a smile, putting her hands over her mouth in the process. Stitch turned red with embarrassment, and his eyes lightened. Shadow went on, pleased with himself, and even more pleased when he found out about Stitch's little secret. "But that doesn't make any sense, since you have, shall we say, 'fantasies' about 624!" he shouted at Stitch, knowing that he had just dropped a bombshell. Lilo gasped and looked at Stitch with her mouth covered. Stitch's eye started to twitch as he began to turn ever more red. Shadow was using all his power to keep his laughter in. He looked deeper into Stitch's mental information, and he almost died (not literally) at what he found then. "Yes. You have fantasies about her, 626. That's why you're always up in your room. You're m-" Shadow began to say, but he was cut off by a plasma blast to the chest. The demon's eyes grew wide as he flew through the air, hit against the side of the building, and he fell on top of some trash cans, knocking them over. Lilo looked shocked at what she had seen, and looked at Stitch, who was red as a turnip and breathing heavily with embarrassment. Her head turned back towards the area that Shadow had landed when there was a sound to tin moving and hitting to ground. Shadow emerged from the pile of cans, an look on his face that controlled pure rage. "Alright 626. That's it. Now, I'm angry. I was going to kill you and that Earth girl swift and somewhat painlessly, but now, I think you're going to suffer as much as one possibly can," he said as he made his way towards the intersection. Stitch walked out in front of Lilo and stopped, putting his paws up by his face. Shadow stopped for a moment and looked at Stitch, his paws up in a fighter's stance. The demonic experiment laughed slightly at this. "You want to fight me, 626? Alright. I could use a little...entertainment," Shadow said as he walked up and stopped not five feet away from Stitch. Stitch would have simply shot at him, but he knew that it wasn't a good idea. Shadow was completely alert now, and to try and shoot at him now would be foolish, considering that the plasma blaster didn't fire very quickly and he would just dodge the shots. With that being figured out, Stitch was down to one last resort; hand-to-hand combat. He stood across from Shadow in his fighter's stance. Shadow merely stood there with his arms behind his back, looking up at Stitch from out of the tops of his eyes from his bowed head. They stood there for a few seconds, Stitch fully ready and alert, and Shadow merely standing there with his arms behind his back, who was getting annoyed at just standing around and not killing. "Come on 626. I'm waiting," Shadow said.

Stitch was somewhat taken aback by this, but lunged at Shadow all the same, an outstretched fist aimed right at his face. Shadow smirked, and right when Stitch's fist was about to make contact with his fact, a paw shot out from behind his back and caught the first. Shadow bent his knees as he twisted Stitch's arm around painfully, so that the outside of his elbow was facing up. Shadow raised a fist above his head, ready to slam it down on Stitch's elbow and break it. Stitch saw what Shadow was planning to do, so he lifted up his leg and kicked Shadow right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He staggered backwards, holding his stomach and bending over, gasping for breath. Stitch rubbed his arm for a second, and looked at the evil, hunched over experiment, gasping for breath from the blow to his stomach. Stitch saw this as an opportunity, and began to run towards him, the top of his head aimed directly at Shadow, about to head but him. Shadow heard the sounds of Stitch's feet on the ground, and formed a fist in his paw, hiding it from Stitch's view, and pretending to still be vulnerable. When Stitch was close enough, Shadow made his fist revealed, giving it to Stitch in the form of an uppercut. Stitch flew a few feet off the ground, and a few drops of pink blood were visible on the pavement. As Stitch flew through the air, Shadow wasted no time in charging at him, claws ready to do him in. The blue experiment saw the demon out of the corner of his eye, and let himself fall to the ground, but when he was just about to hit the pavement, he shot his arms out and caught himself, and pulled his feet back, ready to kick Shadow when he was close enough. Before he could stop, Shadow was kicked in the face by Stitch, and was sent flying into a nearby light pole, lime colored blood dripping out of his nose and a fresh cut on his forehead. As he was down, Stitch leaped in the air, ready to pounce on him, his short claws extended. As Shadow looked up from the dazed hit, he saw something blocking out the sun. When Stitch came into view, it was too late. His claws sunk into Shadow's chest, creating eight new holes. Shadow winced as his lime blood oozed out of the new holes in his chest. He then looked angrily at the blue hero, who didn't notice that Shadow had raised a paw in the air. He brought it down, and clawed Stitch in the face, four new cuts, pink blood seeping out. Stitch immediately let go of his hold on Shadow, and clutched his face, whining in pain as his own blood gushed out onto his paws. Luckily for Stitch, he opened his eyes at the right time to see a sharp, red claw coming right at his face. He ducked it, grabbed Shadow by the wrist, and flung him around, sending him crashing through a window of a thrift store. Shadow moaned as he came to and felt the stabbing pain in his right shoulder. When he looked down, he saw the cause of the pain. A rather large piece of glass was sunk into his shoulder, blood oozing out. When he saw the sun get blocked out by a shadow out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Stitch standing there, ready to pounce on him. Before he could, the demon hurled the chunk of glass at Stitch. It caught him right in the left paw, and Stitch fell over backwards because of the intense pain, his blood shooting out of the fresh wound. A second later, he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach, and he spat up blood. When he opened his eyes, he saw Shadow standing on his stomach, with pink blood on his feet.

"It's over 626. I win," Shadow said as he raised a claw above his head, ready to sink it into Stitch's head and perform the most brutal and gruesome fatality he had ever performed. Stitch closed his eyes tight and waited for the finishing blow. There was nothing, though. After a second, Stitch opened his eyes to see Shadow, still standing on his stomach, but trying to avoid getting pelted by rocks. He was looking to his left, a look of rage on his face. Stitch looked in that direction to see Lilo, throwing rocks at Shadow.

"Leave Stitch alone you big bully!" she shouted at him as she picked up another rock and threw it at him. That one hit Shadow right in the forehead. She must have thrown it pretty hard, since there was a new stream of lime liquid running down Shadow's face. Shadow clutched the spot for a second, and lowered his head in pain. Lilo looked on at awe, afraid that she might have hurt him. Shadow removed his hands, and looked over at Lilo, a look of pure rage on his face. A look that could freeze water. He leapt off of Stitch and ran towards Lilo on all fours, giving her a look that clearly said that death was breathing down her neck. Lilo dropped the rock she was holding and screamed, putting her hands up by her face. Stitch looked at this in shock, and soon, his shock turned to pure anger as well. No one hurts _his _ohana! Stitch got up and ran towards Shadow at lightning speed, a fist ready to hit him hard. He was catching up fast, and right before Shadow was about to sink a claw into Lilo's chest, Stitch's fist made contact with the side of the demon's head, sending him tumbling out of the way. Countless drops of lime blood were falling like rain, and Shadow violently rolled across the pavement. Stitch landed in front of the shocked Lilo with an angry look on his face, his arms stretched out behind him in a protective manner.

"Leave Lilo alone!" Stitch shouted at Shadow as he began to weakly get up from the pavement. He looked at Stitch after he had regained himself and charged at him, ready to head but him right in the stomach. Just when he was close enough to make contact with Stitch, Stitch grabbed the devil around the waist and suplexed him. When Shadow made contact with the ground, he spat up blood from the hard contact of the blow. He lay on the ground, gasping for breath from the impact of the last blow that he received. Just as Stitch was about to jump on Shadow's stomach, the demon rolled out of the way, and just as Stitch turned to look at him, he kicked the blue experiment in the face, causing blood to leak out of his nose. Right before Shadow was about to finish Stitch off, Stitch grabbed him and threw him through some foliage. The black, red, gray, and now lime experiment tumbled down the steep slope, rolling over sharp rocks and pointy sticks all the way down, grunting every time more of his blood was shed. He finally came to a stop when he ran into a rotting log. He groaned in pain as he sat up on the log, felling extremely weak from his long battle. He shook it off quickly as he heard the sound of voices. He peered through the bushes to see a boy dressed in black from his head to his toes. A black jacket, black jeans, and black boots. He was very tall, with brown, almost black hair that was slicked back with grease. His face looked as if it was starting to break out. He was talking to a very beautiful girl who had long blonde hair, a pretty face, and colorful clothes. She had a skirt and wore sandals. Shadow could hear the two of them talking.

"So. Will you go to the dance with me Jessica? I hope you'll say yes," said the boy, whom Shadow found out was named Dean when he searched his mental data. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Like, are you kidding? I wouldn't go with you if you were, like, the last boy at school. I mean, like, look at you! You're a total Goth, you've got some serious acne, and, like, I'm too pretty for you anyway," she said with a smile as she tossed her hair. The young man just looked down at the ground before turning and walking way.

'Why did I even bother asking? I _am _a total freak. Just because my parents died when I was two and I live on my own. Not to mention the fact the I dress weird and my face has a little bit of acne. I just wasted my breath. God I wish I was dead! I _HATE _my life!' Dean thought as he trudged down the street with his hands in his pockets. Shadow rubbed his chin as he pondered this for a second.

'So you **_want _**to die, Dean? I've never met anyone with such a desire before in my life. Well, your wish is my command,' the demon thought to himself as he got up to follow Dean. Just as he was about to go over the log, a voice called to him from behind.

"Meega nala kweesta!" Stitch shouted at Shadow as he extended his second set of arms, spines, and antenna. He then lunged from the top of the hill down towards Shadow. Shadow looked left and right for anything that would phase Stitch. He didn't want his prey to get away! He then got an idea. Just as Stitch began to come down at him, Shadow ducked, and kicked Stitch right between the legs. The blue experiment's eyes went as wide as they could as he doubled over in pain and clutched the fur between his leg, his head on the ground from so much pain, and he began to whimper and shake. Shadow took this opportunity to escape, and as he did, he sent Stitch a message via telepathy.

'You may have won this battle 626, but we will meet again, and next time, you might not be so lucky.' Stitch paid his "words" no heed as he slowly got up form the ground, tears streaming down his face, one paw still between his legs from the extreme pain of the blow to that sensitive region. With the other paw, Stitch began to climb back up the hill, to see a worried Lilo waiting for him.

"Stitch!" she cried as the pained experiment climbed back up from the hill. She ran over to him and helped him up. She threw his arm over his shoulder, and began to walk back towards her house. "Let's get you to Jumba so that he can bandage you up," she said as they walked on. Stitch's head snapped up and he looked at her.

"What about cousin?" Stitch said in alarm as they walked on. Lilo calmly looked at him with a look of reassurance.

"Don't worry Stitch. We'll let Shadow go this round. Let's get you bandaged up for now. You'll get 'im next time," Lilo said with confidence that made Stitch smile.

"Ih," he said with a bit of reassurance, and looked on down the street. But Stitch couldn't help but look back at the area where Shadow got away. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his smile faded into a snarl. 'Next time 086. Next time. You're good, but I'm better. I _will _defeat you and stop your reign terror and evil. Even if it kills us both,' Stitch thought as they turned the corner to go to road that lead to the dirt road that lead to Lilo's house.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

A few things:

1) I am _so _sorry that it took a long time to update. I just got lazy. Again. -.-

2) I have nothing against Gothic people. I just needed a character for the story.

3) I am sorry; fans of Stitch, people who are offended easily by such, uh, content, and 624 (wink).

Anyway. I'm done apologizing, and now I'm going to start responding.

Deathdoesn't-matter: Okay. Thanks. By the way, what happened to Dante's Revenge?

Mona: LOL! I don't know about that one, but thanks for the compliment.

Mareo and Anime: Not bad advice. Nope. Not bad advice at all. And I'm sorry for this being so late.

Kari: Sorry to keep you waiting. How did you like the Mortal Kombat type thing?

Ovni: (counting off on fingers) 1...2...Hey! It is three! I feel so special!

Blissey: I don't know if this chapter was a disappointment or a good thing for you. I hope you liked it anyway.

Viki: Impossible. How did you find it?! HOW?! I didn't even give you that good of directions! And I know that it doesn't come up on the search results! HOW DID YOU FIND IT?! OO


	9. A Wish to be Granted

Thanks to all who reviewed. I feel so special!

Chapter 9: A Wish to be Granted

'Goddamn 626!' Shadow thought as he stalked off after Jessica. 'I underestimated him. He's better than I thought!'. Shadow wasn't happy that he had "lost" to Stitch. He had planned to toy with him a little and then finish him off. He had no idea that Stitch was such a fighter! He almost found it to be a miracle that Stitch had unknowingly giving him a place to sink his foot and escape from possible death. It was no matter to him now. Now he had business to attend to. After he had phased Stitch, he fled to the foliage to the right, right by Jessica. She began to leave right after Dean had went the other way, and Shadow definitely didn't like her attitude. He wanted to take care of her before he had his way with Dean. Now he was chasing after her, climbing along ways of buildings so that she wouldn't see him. 'Look at that smirk on her face,' Shadow thought with disgust. 'She must be so proud of herself for being such a bitch to that guy' he said to himself. He wasn't sorry for Dean, or going soft either. He simply didn't like females of any species that had their noses so high in the air that they could smell airplane exhaust. He had a notion that she was just like that. He began to listen to her thoughts as he crawled along after her.

'Like, I can't believe that that little slime-ball actually expected me to go to the school dance with him. What was he thinking? I mean, like, just imagine; and ugly little puss-bucket like him at the dance with a beautiful girl like me. Ha!' she thought. Shadow wrinkled his nose in disgust. The only thing that he loved about females was killing them, especially ones as stuck up as this. He got a wicked smile as he sent her a telepathic message. He didn't "say" much, really. He just said her name. He quickly climbed to the roof of the building as he got a result, which was Jessica turning around, looking for the source of the voice. "Huh? Who's there?" she said to no one. She looked around a bit more before she shrugged it off and continued to walk down the street until she reached the bus stop, where she took a seat and waited. Shadow climbed down from the building and scurried along the ground, stopping right under the bench at the bus stop. It was dark out now, so no one could see him under the bench with his black fur.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Jessica turned her head as she her the sound of the bus coming down the street. She stood up and got ready to play the innocent girl who didn't have any money so that she could get a free ride. Just as the bus was about to stop, something grabbed her leg, causing her to scream and jump out into the street, right in front of the bus. The bus driver honked his horn, and the sudden sound made Jessica turn and scream again. The bus stopped on a dime, and the driver rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"Hey watch it! You're gonna get hit and I'm gonna get sued. Sheesh!" he yelled at her, angry at the fact that he had almost hit someone. Jessica merely stared at him in disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry. I just-I just thought something grabbed my leg and I-" she began to say, but she was interrupted by the driver shouting at her again.

"Look, kid, are you gonna get on the bus or not?" he said in a tone of annoyance. She just nodded and walked over to the door, looking under the bench to see if someone was hiding under it. She saw nothing.

"I-I don't have any-" she began to say, but she was cut off yet again by the sound of the angry bus driver.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just sit down," he said to her nonchalantly. Jessica turned to look under the bench one last time as she boarded the bus. There was nothing there. The doors closed behind her as she walked down the aisle to the back of the bus and sat down.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

As Shadow heard the bus begin to start up and drive off, he quickly dashed out from under the bench and latched onto the back of the bus, his dark fur blending right in. All he had to do now was wait.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Jessica sat at the back of the bus, waiting for her stop to come. She was still trying to figure out why she had felt something grab her leg when nothing was there. She shook her head to get it off her mind and just sat on the bus with a smile on her face. Her smile faded, however, when she heard scratching on the window behind her. She wiped around to see what was there, and found nothing. She looked out the window a bit more, and turned her head back around, facing forward. She turned around again, when she heard a demonic voice whisper her name. Suddenly the bus driver interrupted her thoughts.

"I gotta make a pit stop. You okay with that?" he asked Jessica in his rough tone. Jessica turned at the sound of his voice.

"Wha? Yeah, sure," she said, looking back over her shoulder out the window. The bus driver turned back around and took a left into a dark area of town, where a small diner sat. He opened the doors and got out, but forgot to leave close them afterwards. Jessica could see him go inside and walk through the door labeled "Men". She turned her attention towards the open door. She let out an annoyed sigh and got up.

"Stupid, fat, ugly, old freak. He didn't even close the damn door," she said to herself angrily as she walked down the aisle to the front. "He's just gonna let a draft in here," she said as she reached out to grab the lever that opened and closed the door. Just as she was about to touch it, a black furred, red clawed had shot out and grabbed the lever just before she did.

"That's not all that's going to be let in," said an evil voice from just above her. Jessica tilted her head and screamed at the sight of a black and red creature looking at her with a demonic smile. She turned around and ran to the back of the bus, screaming all the way. She sat down and curled up in the corner, screaming and staring at the oncoming creature. It walked slowly up to her, its paws behind its back, and an evil smile on its face. Jessica stopped screaming and just stared at the thing that had jumped up on the seat and was merely a foot away from her. It still had its paws behind its back and it still had that maniacal grin on its face. Jessica thought that now would be a good time to try and speak to this thing.

"Who are you?" she cried out, tears streaming down her face. The demon just stood there, smiling at her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" she yelled, crying even more out of fear. There was something about this thing that just scared her senseless. Something that filled her with dread.

"My name is Shadow," the creature said in a demonic voice, his smile gone. Jessica was still huddled up in the corner, scared out of her mind. He climbed up on her, making her let out a squeak of fear, and got merely inches from her face. "And I want your soul," he said to her in a venomous tone. Jessica looked up at him from her state; she had her arms over covering her face and she was looking up a him from a small hole between her arms. Her knees were up by her chest. But at the sound of this, she lowered her arms down and put her feet on the floor.

"Wha-what do you mean by-?" she was about to ask, but was cut off by Shadow.

"Look for me in hell, my friend," he said calmly, before he opened his mouth as wide as it could go, and brought his head down unto her's, so that her head was in his mouth. Jessica started screaming again, but it was no use. The sounds were muffled since her head was in Shadow's mouth. Shadow let her flail her arms and legs and scream for a while, trying to keep a firm grip on her neck with his sharp teeth. He bit down slightly harder so that his teeth penetrated her skin, and blood oozed out of the tiny wounds left in her neck. Jessica began pounding Shadow with her fists, and swinging her head around like mad, trying to get the demon off of her head. That was when Shadow decided that it was time to end her life. He bit down hard on her neck and ripped back powerfully, tearing her head clear off. Her body fell back so that it was leaning on the seat, and it then fell over to the right, blood pouring out of the stump that was her neck. Chunks of human meat were hanging off of the stumpy neck as well. Shadow swallowed the head in one gulp. "I'll save that for Dean," he said to no one in particular. He turned to the window and jumped towards it, his arms covering his head as flew out of the window, landing on his feet on the ground. He looked to the left, were up on a small hill, Dean's house was visible. "Speaking of Dean, I think it's about time that I paid him a visit," he spoke again, as he scurried along the street, running into a dark alleyway, and making his way towards Dean's house.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Dean closed the front door behind him as he walked inside. He let out a sigh of depression, and plopped down on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels, sinking lower into the couch. After five minutes of flipping through channels and finding nothing but romance movies and Enzyte commercials, Dean decided that he had enough TV for the day. He clicked the television off and got off of the couch. He took a left into the kitchen and got out a big pot. He took a few packets of pre-made soup out of the cupboard and filled the pot with water, putting it on the stove and letting it begin to simmer. He went back into the living room and threw himself on the couch. He lay there with his arm over his eyes for three minutes before he drifted off to sleep.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Shadow climbed the hill to Dean's house, jumping from rock to rock, making his way up the hill without even breaking a sweat. He set foot on the soft ground just outside of Dean's two story house, stepping towards it with a quick stride.

'Dean wants to die,' Shadow said to himself as he used his index claw to cut a circle in the window and punch it out, leaving a small, circular hole in the window. He climbed in, keeping the glass circle, assuming that it could come in use in the future for another kill. 'Well, I'm no genie, but I'll grant this wish,' he thought with a smirk as he got to work, ready to make yet another kill to his every growing body count.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

The sound of smoke detectors going off jarred Dean awake from his sleep. He rushed to the kitchen and turned off the stove top. The water that remained was tossed down the drain, since Dean had to scrub the inner walls of the pot, since the water had simmered so much and at such a high temperature, that it had left marks all along the interior. Once Dean was done, he refilled the pot and placed it back on the stove, setting the dial once more and heading back into the living room, only this time, he wouldn't let himself fall asleep. I a matter of minutes, Dean got back up to check on the water. It would have been fine...had it not been red. Dean stared at the red "water" with mystery, wondering how it had miraculously changed color. He looked at the cabinet above the stove, expecting to see the door open and the red food-coloring bottle dripping into the pot. It wasn't so. Dean looked at the "water" curiously for a few seconds more before dumping it out. For some reason, the sight of the "water" turned red made him lose his appetite. He sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. There was a picture of a girl, no younger than 18, on the television. She seemed to be trapped in a small, closet like room, screaming, crying, and banging on the walls, trying to find a way out. Not knowing what he was watching, Dean hit the channel up button, only to find the same exact thing on the channel he had just turned to. He went up again. It was the same thing. He went up again. It was still the same thing. He went up again. It was still the same thing. He couldn't figure it out. Suddenly, static shot across the screen. It started out in little shots, happening every so often. Within a matter of seconds, it became very frequent, and the static took up almost the whole screen. Dean's face was mere inches away the whole time, amazed at the what was happening on his TV screen. The girl suddenly screamed, making him jump back in his seat. It seemed like...she was talking to him.

"DEAN! HELP ME! GET ME OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, banging on the walls until blood oozed out of her hands. "HELP ME DEAN! HE HAS ME! _HE HAS ME!" _she screamed again. Dean leaned slightly closer to the screen, half expecting something to happen.

"Who?" Dean asked the screen timidly, questioning his sanity. "Who has you?" he asked again. There was a long, ominous pause. Then, in a voice just over a whisper, the girl spoke again.

"The devil's son..." she said, as if she was gazing upon him as she spoke. Dean leapt back again as the girl's face was right in the "camera", screaming at the top of her lungs. She was just soft enough to keep the windows intact. "THE DEVIL'S SON!" she screeched, dragging the last word out as her voice faded and the TV shut off by itself. Dean tried to click it back on, but to no avail. He gave up and sat there, wondering what to do next. The sound of a crash from the upstairs bedroom shook Dean back to reality. He looked up at the stairs, wondering what could have caused such a sound. He ventured upstairs, trying to flip the light switch on. To his bewilderment, nothing happened, and the hallway stayed dark. He slowly crept down the hall, listening with all his might. He heard a soft, crying sound in the room to his right. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open. It was the guess bedroom, with a bed to the left wall and a night stand on either side, with a dresser on the wall to the right of the window right in front of the door on the opposite side of the room. The closet sat to the right. That was were the sounds were apparently coming from. The were scratches all over the closet door, and the crying had stopped. Dean's hand shook as he reached for the doorknob, ready to open it. His hand opened the door slowly. There was nothing there; not one single thing. He poked his head in, looking around the floor. Without warning, a big, sack-like bag fell from out of nowhere, nearly hitting Dean in the head. He jumped back in surprise, covering his face with his arms clumsily, and peeking out at what had fallen. He then approached the bag to get a better look at what had nearly hit him in the head. The bag was covered in blood, yet one could still tell that it was once brown, as a potato sack. There was twine keeping it tied at the top. A card, made from an unknown material, was tied at the top of the sack. Dean read what the card, fear evident in his eyes.

"To Hell's newest member,

Shadow"

Dean untied the twine and opened the bag, afraid of what he might find. He peeked inside, and nearly puked. In fact, he had to open the window and throw his head out, just to be safe. As the bag fell over, the horror inside spilled out. Eyes, ears, fingers, tongues, small bones, and other such tiny organs were pouring out of the bag, covering Dean's guest room floor, and staining it with blood. Once Dean pulled his head back in from the window and turned around, he could have sworn he saw something run down the hall towards the stairs. Dean walked towards the door, stepping over the pile of bloody organs, pulled back the door, and looked down the hall. There was a trail of blood drops, leading down the hall and to the stairs. Dean walked out and followed the blood-trail slowly, not knowing what to expect. He glanced over the top step of the stairs, to see that the blood trail had gone down the stairs and to the left. Dean cautiously trudged down the steps, not knowing wether something was going to lunge at him or not. As he stepped on the floor of the first story, he saw that the blood trail turned into the bathroom, where the door was slightly ajar, and no light was coming from the room. He crept over, to the bathroom door, afraid to stick his hand in to turn on the light, or open the door. He finally decided to swing the door open while he was against the wall. Nothing lunged out or made any sort of noise. Dean reached over the side and turned on the light. He stepped inside the bathroom with fear, not looking around furiously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that the tub was full of a grungy, green, swamp-like water. Dean glanced over his shoulder, just out of fear, rolled up his sleeve, and reluctantly dove his hand into the swamp like liquid. One would think it was a swamp, as Dean felt algae growing on the sides and bottom, and he moved his hand towards the drain to pull the plug. He let out a yell as something grabbed him and nearly pulled him in. He whipped his hand out of the water, sitting on the bathroom floor, staring at the tub full of green water. There was something in there, and Dean didn't want to find out what it was. He rolled down his sleeve, running out of the bathroom door, turning out the light, and blocked the door. He was breathing heavily as the door bell rang. The funny thing was, there was no figure outside the window, just a small package. Dean walked over to the door and opened it, looking down suspiciously at the tiny package. His head jerked to the left at the sound of rustling in the bushes, and his eyes shifted back and forth before he grabbed the package and slammed the door. Dean sat on the couch and looked at the cardboard box that was in his lap. He opened the box, and found nothing but red rocks, with black letters painted on them. There was one 'A', two 'D's, three 'E's, three 'I's, one 'N', one 'O', one 'S', and three 'T's. They were all capital. There was also a card. And on in, written in blood, was a message.

"Solve a killer's puzzle. Win the grand prize."

Dean wanted to try and chuckle at this, but he knew that there was nothing to chuckle about. He knew that whoever was playing this sick and twisted game was dead serious about his or her tricks. Therefor, Dean had no choice but to solve this sick puzzle.

$&$&$&$&$&$&

An hour later, Dean almost gave up. He had tried what he thought was everything. He sat back, not knowing why he had tried to solve the stupid "puzzle" in the first place. It was probably because of his lust for solving puzzles and problems...but there was so little to go on. He thought for a little while, before he looked at the card again. He looked on the back, to find that there was nothing there. Then he looked at the message again. He stared at it, long and hard, and deep in thought. Then he got an idea.

"A killers puzzle..." Dean said to himself. He tried to think of words associated with killers. He finally came up with the word "die" after a few minutes of thinking of words. He decided that it was the best choice he could come up with. He looked at the remaining letters. He found the word "time" and "to" as well. He put those words before "die", so he had a short sentence; "time to die". There were still letters remaining, though. I also found the word "it's" as well, but without the apostrophe. He put that before "time" so that he had the sentence "It's time to die". After looking at the last four letters left, his heart froze. He quickly put them together after the word "die", therefor completing the killer's "puzzle";

"ITS TIME TO DIE DEAN"

Dean was shaky. He swept the rocks off of the table with his arm and onto the floor. He buried his face in his hands for a matter of seconds before he heard to sound of tapping on the glass. He looked up to look at the sliding glass door that led to the backyard through his kitchen. There was nothing there that Dean could see. It was pitch black, and he couldn't even see the barbeque that sat merely teen feet from the door. It was an unusual darkness. Dean slowly walked over to the door, the tapping getting faster and louder as he approached. He put his face close to the glass, trying to see out. That's when the tapping sound stopped. As he was peering out the window, that was when a giant red claw slammed against the window, somewhat cracking it. Dean let out a scream as the claw began to carve out a circle in the glass, making more cracks as it went. Dean ran out of the kitchen, running up the stairs and hiding in his master bedroom. He locked the door and dove under the covers, peeking out at the doorknob as it started to rattle, then suddenly stop. The sheets felt unusually wet. Dean peered under the sheets, and to his horror, found that they hosted a mutilated corpse, blood covering both the body and the sheets. Dean got out of bed quickly and clumsily, tripping over the sheets on the ground, and opened the window. It was only about ten feet from the ground, and if he hung out by his arms, he could probably make it to the ground below. Dean hung out the window, and let go, roughly hit the ground. He silently tip-toed over to the sliding glass door with wide eyes, expecting something to leap out at him. He was planning on getting back into the house through the sliding glass door, and running out the front and into public. He should be safe there. He was almost at the door when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Dean's head whipped around towards the area where he heard the noise come from. He couldn't see it, but he could tell something was going to come after him, and he began to panic, ramming an elbow through the glass so that he could get it, as he had locked the door. He ran inside, and found a trail of blood leading from the kitchen and up the staircase. He slowly approached the stairs, gazing up the stairs. He heard a screaming sound, getting louder and louder. Dean's eyes caught the odd outline of a small creature. When it stepped into what little light there was in the room, Dean could see that it was black all around, with a red stomach. It had long, red claws, and an evil smile.

"Hello Dean," it spoke in a demonic voice. It leaped from the top of the stairs to the base, causing Dean to fall over onto his butt in surprise. The demon walked towards him, it's arms behind it's back. Dean looked around. He was by the hearth, and he grabbed a prodding iron from by the fireplace and pointed it at the beast.

"Stay back! Don't come near me! I will impale you!" Dean said as the creature walked closer to Dean. He looked at the prodding iron, and then back at Dean.

"You can't kill me with such a...sad excuse of a weapon, Dean. I am Shadow," Shadow said, walking up to Dean, _impaling himself on the prodding iron. _Dean stared at the creature in awed fear. He had never seen anything impale itself before. Shadow removed the prodding iron from his stomach, and threw it aside.

"What's wrong, Dean? You wanted to die anyway," the demon spoke. Dean looked at Shadow in surprise.

"But how did you know that?" Dean asked. Shadow smiled.

"Why, you thought it. Right after...Jessica...turned you down," Shadow said with a smile. His smile disappeared as his throat began to swell, and then his mouth opened wider than a snakes. Dean stared in amazement at what the demon was doing. Finally, with what seemed to be much difficulty and pain, Shadow threw his head down and barfed out what seemed to be some sort of egg. But upon closer inspection, Dean realized to his horror that it was Jessica's head. It was somewhat digested, and a look of terror controlled her face. Her eyes had no pupils left, and bone and inner meat was showing. All around her decapitated head, there were bits of lime-green blood and chunks of thrown up meat. Dean had to hold his own vomit in from the sight of this horrific scene, and he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"Jessica? JESSICA! OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO! NOT JESSICA! ANYONE BUT JESSICA!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, and he began to cry silently at the death of his crush. He felt something patting his back. He looked to see the demon, patting his back with a paw and smiling wickedly. Dean jumped up and faced the demon, a look of sorrow on his face.

"Don't worry, Dean. You'll join her soon enough," Shadow said, producing a piece of glass from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Wh-what are you t-talking abo-" Dean began to say, but was cut off by Shadow.

"Look for me in hell, my friend," Shadow said casually as he used the sharp sides of the circular piece of glass to cut Dean on the stomach, forming a cross-like shape. Dean's eyes widened with pain as blood oozed out of his fresh wounds and onto the floor, staining the carpet. Shadow then discarded the glass and _climbed inside the wound, being completely inside of Dean's body. _Dean screamed in pain as he felt the demon moving around inside him, and grabbed his head as he felt the most unbearable headache he ever had, falling to his knees and moaning in pain and anguish. Dean suddenly let go of his head, and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at what he felt next. Then, his head began to swell, all the way up until it exploded in a shower of blood, bone, and meat. And there, where Dean's head used to be, was Shadow, his torso sticking out and stretching Dean's stump of a neck, a brain in his mouth, _which he swallowed whole. _Shadow then jumped from the dead body and admired his work as he let it fall, blood pouring out of the wound and onto the carpet. Blood stained the curtains and counters as well. Dean had finally gotten his wish; he was dead.

$&$&$&$&$&$&

Shadow congratulated himself as he walked out the front door and down the street on all fours, seeking another victim for his twisted games. He leapt into the bushes at the sound of footsteps coming from his right down the sidewalk. He peered out to see a geeky-looking girl. She had buck teeth and braces, along with acne and a ponytail. She wore a plaid skirt, and she had many text books in her arms. Shadow searched her mind.

'So, going to the library to look for information on death and the afterlife, eh, Sabrina? Well, I'm not a librarian, but I'll show you the aisle where you will meet your final resting place,' Shadow thought to himself as a smile grew on his face. He began to pursue her via the bushes, eager to make his next kill. He had never taken anyone's life in a library before. And Shadow reckoned that it was an experience to _die _for.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

If I had a dollar for every time that I wanted to kick myself for not updating this fic sooner, I would be able to hire a hitman to do it for me. Anyway. Response time.

darkness tamer: Ah. My newest friend. I'm glad that you enjoy the fic. Yes, it tore my heart out to hear the VOID99 left, but he is moving on the bigger and better things now, and I have no choice but to support him all the way.

mimic12355: Thanks. Yeah, the deaths can be somewhat disturbing, but hey; it's what makes life fun, right? The bloodshed and killing over and over and over again? Ah, anyway...

Vikishi: So I see. And by the way, Dean is in no way like me. Well, not anymore.

Kari: Good, good. I'm glad. And I'm also very thankful that you stayed with me this long. You're really great.

Mona: I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this chapter. Don't worry about the upcoming deaths; Shadow and Stitch will meet up again soon, and when they do, Shadow's going to get even more scars.

Blissey: Really? I didn't know how well that part would go over. I thought I might just get in trouble for it. Oh well. I'm glad I didn't.

terrifel: Uh oh. I didn't scar you for life, did I?

tlg: Really? THANKS! That really means a lot to me.

Mareo and Anime: Hey, if you have a crush, it stays for a long time. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry that I didn't email you for a while. Didn't want to without the Sploodyhead pic. (Dang this is hard!) Anyway (again), I did say that I'd use all of your suggestions.


	10. Why?

I've heard from a very reliable source that this fic is falling behind. So, I will leave it to the people. We're going to vote. Would you like me to;

A. Finish the fic with my original ideas.

B. Finish the fic short.

or C. Abandon it.

I want to hear your opinion with feedback on this chapter. Thank you.

Chapter Ten: Why.

Jumba finished wrapping the bandage around Stitch's waist. He was beaten up pretty badly, and needed medical attention. There was a bandage around his head, bandages around two of his arms, and one around his leg. Shadow beat him up more than he originally thought.

"You should be fine now, 626," Jumba said with a slight smirk. Stitch winced slightly.

"Gi megga katakata?" Stitch asked worriedly, pointing down. Jumba's smirk faded and was replaced by a vacant expression, then switched back to a smirk again.

"Yes, 626. You will be all right," Jumba said with a slight chuckle. Stitch let out a sigh of relief. Lilo, of course, and no idea as to what they were saying, or what Stitch was pointing to. She shrugged it off and went on to ask Jumba some questions that have been bugging her since they first found out about the evil experiment.

"Jumba, why does Shadow kill? You've made experiments that have been pretty bad before, but none like this," Lilo asked. It was true. Out of all the experiments that they've faced, Shadow had to be the worst. Jumba made experiments that caused power surges, hot wired electronic equipment, and even some that robbed you blind. But they never came across and experiment that killed people. Jumba shrugged nervously and turned to his computer, hoping that his answer would be enough for Lilo.

"Is what he's designed to do," Jumba said, turning his computer on. Lilo, of course, wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"But, what's his motivation? Is there a purpose behind his killing?" Lilo asked. At this point, Jumba knew that there was no way that he could lie to Lilo now. He only lied since he didn't want the capture of 086 to seem impossible. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, turning around to face her, a vacant expression on his face again.

"Well, you see, little girl, 086 is only experiment to have a secondary function," Jumba said. Lilo gasped and started at Jumba.

"A secondary function?" she asked with worry.

"Yes," Jumba responded. "Not only is 086 grotesque serial killer, is also most powerful psychic in universe. The more lives he takes, the more his powers grow. He will be able to evade capture easier, be unharmed by guns, and many other abilities, using psychic power," Jumba explained. Lilo and Stitch stared at him. They never faced an experiment that had two functions before. This made things all the harder. Lilo finally found her ability to speak.

"But, if he's so powerful, how were you able to keep him contained after he killed those scientist bully guys?" Lilo inquired. Jumba sighed again, closed his eyes and thought.

"It was a long time ago since then. I've tried to forget," he said in despair. He began to speak again as it all came back to him. "086 was locked up for two years before the raid on my lab. . ."

Flashback

Shadow was locked behind a large, glass case. He was equipt with a straightjacket, and was also chained to the wall. He was seated in an average wooden chair, struggling to get out and yelling Turian vulgarities every so often. He was feed through a tube that descended from the ceiling and stopped right in front of his mouth. He wasn't always under such heavy security. Once he was just kept behind the glass. That all changed when "the tragedy" struck. Sitting chained to the wall behind him, Shadow thought back to the time when he had earned the "privilege" to have such special treatment.

_6 months earlier_

Shadow sat on the floor of his cell. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed while his head was bowed and his hand sat on his knees, index finger touching his thumb. His mind was clear, and he was trying to contact one of the experiment nurses via telepathy.

'There must be one of them near. I can sense it,' he thought. As if by magic, he sensed a presence. Shadow visibly smirked. 'I love this power,' he said to himself demonically. He then lied down on his side and called out to the life force he had sensed. 'Come to me, my pray,' he whispered while smirking.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

A pink, female experiment (**_RESEMBLING_** Angel) with green hair and a small medical cap with a red cross on the front pushed a cart down the empty hallway. She hated her job in the mental clinic of the lab. Since she looked so much like 624, all of the males tried to grab at her. She sighed and continued to push her cart full of medicine, needles, and pills down the hall when she heard a voice call out to her. It sounded weak and in pain. It also sounded as if it was coming from. . . in her head.

'Please. . . somebody. . . anybody. . . help me,' the voice called out to her. She stopped pushing her cart and looked all around her, seeing no one.

"Is there anybody there?" she called out. There wasn't an answer. After scanning the area for a short while, she shrugged the feeling off and proceeded to push her cart down the hallway. She stopped again when she heard the voice call out for a second time.

'Please. . . I beg of you. . . help me. . . I'm in pain. . . excruciating pain,' the voice called out the her again. The nurse looked around the empty hall again, wondering wether helping with the mentally ill experiments had an impact on her own sanity or not.

"Hello? Who's there? I'm here to help you," the nurse called out to the disembodied voice. She abandoned her cart and tried to seek out the source of the calling, not to mention hoping that there _was _a source instead it just being her own mind playing sadistic games on her.

'Please 444. . . I'm in pain. . . such pain. . . please save me,' it called out again. 444 was shocked and almost disturbed by the fact that the voice she was hearing knew her number, but she was too busy trying to _find _where it was coming from to worry about how it knew her. By now, she was in the dark corner of the hall where it turned right, where there was nothing but experiment cells and darkness.

"Which cell are you in?" she spoke out, just above a whisper. None of this made sense to her. Never before had she heard voices in her head. She shook off the idea of insanity and assumed that it was an experiment calling out for help.

'At the end of the hall. . . please hurry,' the voice cried out. 444 gasped at these words.

"The. . . the end of the hall? But. . .but that's. . . that's 086's cell!" she said. Being one of the nurses that working in the mental health area of Jumba's lab, she knew all of the patients and why they were locked up. 086 was there because of what he did upon activation; killing five scientists and almost taking Jumba's life as well. He was considered to be one of the three most dangerous experiments ever created. He had even fancied a name for himself; Shadow. 444 was skeptical about helping this experiment, now that she knew where it was.

'That. . . that matters not. Please. . . help me,' the voice replied. It's first sentence seemed rather harsh, which put 444's mind in doubt, but how it had pleaded afterward was too much for her, and she ran down the hall to 086's cell, past the other vault-like cell doors that lined the hall. She had no idea as to how this experiment was still alive, but it didn't matter. She had to help it. When she reached the door at the end of the hall, she entered the security code and stood back as the large metal door slowly swung open. 444 then ran into the room and searched the area. In the back left corner of the room was a large, glass encasement where Shadow was, laying on his side and bathed in light, facing away from her, and apparently asleep. Just right of his encasement was a desk that stretched from just right of where Shadow's glass cylinder was to the far right corner of the room. Just to the right was a filing cabinet, filled with research results no doubt. In the smallest whisper 444 could conjure, she spoke out again.

"I am here. Where are you?" she said to the voice, trying to find a body or an experiment somewhere in the darkness.

"Here. Here, 444. Please help me," the voice said, but this time, it didn't sound like it was in her head. This time it sounded like it was verbally talking to her. 444 turned her head just in time to see Shadow turn form his side to his back, his head facing her with his arm held out, claws pointing towards the ceiling. 444 couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. "Please 444. I'm dying. Save me I beg of you," Shadow begged. 444 seemed shocked. One of the three most deadly experiments, was begging for her help. She didn't like it. 444 scowled and turned to leave.

"No, 086. It's more than likely one of your tricks. Besides, you-" the pink experiment was cut off by a scream of agony. She whipped her head around to see Shadow with his back arched and a paw to his side. A few seconds later, 444 saw a pool of lime green blood on the floor. She immediately forgot any suspicions she had against him and ran to the glass containers, trying to find the cause of the blood. When Shadow turned, 444 gasped at what she saw. His side had been severely slashed, with blood pouring out of the wound. Some of Shadow's deranged, yellow organs were showing. 444 entered the access code that opened the glass container and rushed to Shadow's side. She hoisted him up, holding his head in one of her paws and the other under his back. Shadow looked up into her eyes with a pleading look.

"P-please, 4-444. I-I'm dying. Help me. I beg o-of you. Please. . ." he begged, his voice fading. 444 pitied him for once. His voiced wasn't that of a demonic killing machine. It was that of one who was about to die, and didn't want to.

"Hold on, 086. I'm going to call for help," 444 responded. Pulling a walkie talkie from her belt.

"H-hurry. I-I'm sl-slipping," Shadow said weakly, raising a claw to her face in a begging fashion. 444 spoke into the walkie talkie in an urgent tone, her back to him.

"All emergency personnel this is experiment 444 we have an emergency in-" 444's words were cut off by a sharp pain on the top of her head. It was evident that something had yanked her up by her hair, and she moaned in pain at the feeling, tears forming in her eyes and her paws flailing aimlessly.

"You are a fool, 444," an evil voice chuckled from behind her. It was only at this point that she discovered that she had been tricked. She was scared and hurting, and she knew what was going to happen to her. Shadow turned her around to face him. She saw that his would was still wide open and gushing blood, and his face no longer held a look of pain and worry; instead, he had the look of a cold-blooded killer. His true nature.

"W-why?" 444 managed to choke out throw the tears and pain.

"Why? WHY!" he yelled, pulling her so close towards him that she could smell the stench of blood and flesh on his breath, and feel his cold blood gush onto her. She could also see into his soul through his eyes; her primary function. She was scared still as to what he would do to her, and the feeling of someone else's near ice-cold blood gushing onto her slender leg. "I've been locked in this damned asylum for a year and a half, and not once in that span of time have I used this power of mine! Now, I wish for you to assist me in relighting this dying flame inside me," Shadow said, barely above a whisper.

"What- what do you mea-" 444 blurted out, trying to figure out what Shadow was talking about. Assist him? How could she possibly assist him?

"Look for me in hell, my friend," Shadow said to her, before he dropped her to her knees and immediately used one of his long claws to slash her neck, sending chunks of blue meat and blood flying and spurting out of the slash. 444 grabbed her neck, vainly trying to keep whatever she could in, eyes wide with shock, trying to register what had just happened. Before her nerves slowly came to realize what had happened, she felt something impale her right through the stomach. She looked down, making a gurgling sound in her throat, to see that one of Shadow's claws had been implanted into her gut. She slowly looked up and Shadow, seeing the evil and corrupt soul behind his eyes.

"086. . ." she whispered, blood dripping out of her mouth as she spoke. Those were her last words, for when her brutally ripped his claw from her, 444 fell back dead, her arms and legs sprawled out on the floor, and her face tilted to the left, blood pouring out from her mouth, cut, and hole in her gut. Darkness finally consumed her world shortly after.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Shadow admired his work for a bit before he reached down slowly and plucked a single, sturdy hair from her head. He examined it close up and then pulled hard on it, making sure it wouldn't break. When he found that 444's hair was strong enough for him to use, he spawned a needle in between his thumb and index claw, and used the hair and needle to stitch up his large, self-inflicted wound, closing the large gash slightly more with every pulling of the hair. In a mater of minutes he had healed himself of the gash, and stood to his feet, looking at the dead body on the floor.

"Hm. She should have trusted her intuition. Oh well. Now that she opened the door to this containment area, I might as well-" he began to say, but Shadow's words were cut of by something tackling him to the ground and forcefully shoving his paws behind his back. He heard voices of other experiments, and knew what was happening in and instant. "What the hell!" Shadow yelled, angry at the fact that he had been caught and was being punished for it.

"Shut your mouth, 086. You've killed for the last time. The _very _last time," said a male voice from on top of him. He heard other experiments talking around him as well, and saw some of their feet in his limited line of vision from the ground.

"For the love of-!" one of them exclaimed, obviously talking about 444's mutilated body. Shadow had a smirk on his face from the reaction of the experiment, but not for long as he felt himself being forced to his feet, and then saw another unknown experiment in front of him come towards him with a straightjacket. Shadow struggled and fought, trying to break free of his captor's grip, but to no avail. He was fitted with the straightjacket and turned around so that his back was forced into the dark corner of the cell and chained to the wall. From this position, however, he could finally be able to see what was happening. He could see 444's dead body being loaded onto a stretcher and carried out of the room, and other experiments cleaning up the mess of blue and lime green blood and meat, with looks of disgust on their faces. And there, standing before him, was his captor. When Shadow laid eyes on him, extreme rage and hatred flowed through him. He lashed out, as if trying to break out of the straightjacket and brutally kill the one who stood before him.

"Temper temper, 086," 085 said in a calm and charming voice, waving a finger in the air as if in a lecturing motion, completely mocking Shadow. The demonic experiment lunged out at 085 again, but not even coming close to achieving his impossible goal of breaking out of the straightjacket.

"You son of a trog!" he screamed, anger coursing through him. He wanted to kill him. Shadow would have liked nothing better than to kill 085 in the most brutal and gory way imaginable. 085 didn't even flinch. He just stood there with his hands behind his back, as calm as could be.

"Such language is not necessary, 086," 085 said calmly, walking right up to Shadow and playfully slapping him across the face. This action only made Shadow angrier, and lunge out again. This time, however, Shadow almost succeeded in his minor goal of causing harm to 085, nearly biting his paw. Unfortunately for the demon creature, 085 was too fast for him, and pulled his paw away in the nick of time, only just avoiding having his small paw severely injured. Now 085 was slightly perturbed. "You need to watch yourself, 086. Don't forget; I know what your Achilles heal is, so don't do anything to make me use it against you," 085 said before he turned to leave. Shadow could not believe that he, one of the deadliest experiments of all time, had been talked to that way.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS 085! I SWEAR TO GOD! I'LL GET YOU," the demon screamed through the cell. This threat made 085 stop in his tracts. He slightly turned his head to one side to look at Shadow out of the corner of his glaring eye.

"Leave us. I wish to talk to him alone," 085 commanded in a dangerous tone. It was evident that he was angry, and 085 was not an experiment you wanted to anger, no matter how nice he really was. The paramedics left the room, leaving the two experiments alone. 085 walked slowly up to the glass, placing his face merely inches away from it.

"I thought that would get your attention," Shadow said calmly, tilting his head back slightly. "You do know, of course, that sooner or later I will breakout," Shadow said, closing his eyes before opening them again to look at 085. 085 merely nodded.

"It's bound to happen sooner or later. Why?" he said in his deep and elegant voice. Shadow smirked at his question, knowing fool well that 085 had a clear idea as to what Shadow was imposing.

"Then you do of course know, that you're going to be the first one that I'm coming after. And when I catch you. . . I'm going to kill you," Shadow said in a demonic whisper, tilting his head back even further. His statement had an effect on 085, but he didn't show it. He merely nodded his head slowly and calmly.

"You'll have to fight for that honor, first," 085 said nonchalantly. Shadow merely smirked at his comment.

"It wouldn't be as much fun if I didn't have to," the demon merely said. Sensing that the conversation was over, 085 turned and left, leaving the cell without another word. Before he closed the large, vault like door to Shadow's room, the monster in the glass case called out one last time. "Brush up on your martial arts, 085. I know that you haven't been practicing, and I don't want to beat you too easily on our next, encounter," Shadow said, lowering his head down to his chin and looking up at 085. As the huge door to Shadow's vault slowly came to a close, 085 responded to Shadow's latest "word of advice".

"I plan to," was all he said, before the large door to Shadow's cell closed with an echo, and plunged the rest of the room into darkness.

_6 months later: Present Flashback Moment_

That was months ago. Shadow was now waiting for the moment to come. He knew that it would be that day. He had looked into it. It was only a matter of seconds before the troops came. They would find him, and make the last mistake of their lives. Shadow smirked as he thought about the beautiful carnage that would take place in the halls of Jumba's lab. He waited, his head bowed and his eyes shut. He waited. Waited. After what seemed like hours. He began counting in his head.

'5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . ' he thought to himself, his smile growing wider and wider with each slowly passing second. ". . .1". Right after he verbally said the word one, the huge, vault like door burst open with an explosion, sending it flying. Shadow didn't even flinch as it landed right on the glass wall of his chamber, shattering a portion of the glass, just big enough for the troopers to fit in. Shadow was pleased to see that it had very sharp edges, and even some points. The troops of the Galactic Federation ran into the cell, blasters up and ready to fire.

"Hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut," they said in union as they ran in, taking strategic positions in the room with their blasters raised, scanning the area for anything that might come as a threat.

"Commander, here's another one," a trooper said, motioning to his supervisor and trudging into Shadow's glass containment area. His commander followed, walking over broken glass and into the cell. The two troopers looked at Shadow with interest. This one had it's head bowed and it's eyes closed.

"Well done, private. Get him out of that jacket and take him back to the van," his commander ordered. The private nodded his head.

"Yes sir," he responded respectfully, walking over to Shadow, placing his blaster down, and began to take the chains off of him. Shadow waited eagerly to get out of his imprisonment to begin his mayhem, but he had to be patient. The second his jacket was taken off, the massacre could begin. Speaking of which, the private had began to take Shadow's jacket off.

'Steady,' the demon thought while the private unlatched the last two latches on Shadow's jacket. The second that the very last latch was removed, Shadow jumped from the jacket, high into the air, claws ready. As he fell, he used his claws to deeply slash the private's torso, making him fall to the ground, screaming as the purple blood gushed from his wound. In the blink of an eye, Shadow grabbed the commander by his throat and ran towards the newly made entrance of his glass container, shoving the commander's head up onto on of the points, orange blood gushing out like a fountain as all life functions ceased. The other troops stared at what they had just seen in horror. They raised their blasters and fired, hoping that they could end this experiment's life before he ended theirs. The experiment didn't move a muscle as the plasma seemingly struck him, and after a few rounds were shot off, there was a large, gray cloud of smoke and dust formed, clouding whatever vision of the monster there was before. After the remaining troops had emptied their magazines, the dust cloud cleared, with not a trace of Shadow to be found.

"Good job, men," one of the troops said, assuming that their target had been destroyed. "Now, let's get out of here to clear this lab of the other-" his sentence was never finished, for at that moment, a satanic looking spear feel from the darkness above, piercing the soldier's head and stopping somewhere in his torso, causing blue blood to gush from his new wound. As soon as the dead solider began to fall, Shadow fell from the darkness above, a kwan do in hand. He brought the blade down on one of their heads, causing it to split in two, showing the soldier's brain and other glands in his head, which was being drained of the yellow blood that once occupied it. The black and red experiment then turned to the last and final trooper in the room, and rammed the blade of the kwan do right into his chest. Shadow watched as the soldier cried out in pain as his green blood spilled out of his mortally wounded chest, falling to the ground and squirming around on the floor shortly before dying. Leaving the five dead soldiers he had just disposed of behind, Shadow fast walked out of the room of his large prison cell, spawning a throwing knife in his paw as his hunched over form reached the left hand side of the entrance of the cell. He looked right, then left, sensing no soldiers to the right, but hearing voices and footsteps from the left. He straightened himself up, dagger in his paw and ready to let it fly. When the first trooper appeared from around the corner of the hall, Shadow quickly jumped out from his hiding spot and let fly his throwing knife, sending it flying and mind-boggling speeds. As soon as the knife had left his paw, the demon ran down the hall towards the soldiers, spawning a double bladed sword in his paws. As he neared the end of the hall, the knife he had throw struck the first trooper right in the kidney, making it impossible for him to scream as the knife entered his body, also making him turn his head and clutch his side in pain. To the second trooper, it was a fairly odd sight to see his companion suddenly tilt to one side. In an instant, Shadow came around the corner and shoved on end of the sword into the second troops stomach, causing him to drop his gun as black blood slowly but surely gushed out. A second later, the demon shoved the first troop onto the other blade of the sword, coating the blade with a new layer of transparent blood. Both troops fell to the ground with a thud, blood flowing from both their bodies. The demon walked to the end of the hall again and peeked around the corner to the left, seeing even more troops down that way. Spawning a flail, Shadow grinned evilly and waited for the right moment, where all of the guards had their backs turned to him.

'This will be much more fun that I originally thought,' Shadow said to himself, as he saw his opportunity. As the last soldier turned his back, the evil demon came out with the large, long spiked flail being swung around his head. He ran towards the first soldier and struck him right in the back of the head, causing him to fall into the trooper in front of him as gray blood flew from the holes in his head. The soldier in front of the trooper that had just fallen turned around sharply.

"Hey! What are you-" he began to say, having his sentence cut off by a large flail smacking him right in the face, shattering his visor and causing him to fall to the ground as gold blood flew from the large holes that now covered his face. Swinging the flail above his head, Shadow ran through the path of the troopers, smacking each and every one of them upside the head, causing them to either fall to the ground or fly through the air, different colors of blood flooding the floor, staining the troopers white suits with a rainbow of gore. Since the demon was running and incredibly fast speeds, it was near impossible for the troops that had not been killed to notice the carnage that was about to come. After every last one of the troopers was dead, Shadow made his flail disappear in a flash of bright light after looking at his work in pride, and began to run down the hall to the right. It was one hundred meters to the seemingly endless corridor, and when Shadow had finally gotten to the other end of it, it turned to the left. Looking to his left, he could see the double doors, which exited out into the streets of Turo, and he managed to grin and let out a small chuckle through his panting. He walked out into the lobby, where no carnage had taken place yet. Three pillars stood on each side of the lobby, with various doors on each side as well, obviously leading to other areas of the lab. The demon was in the very middle of the lobby when a voice called out to him.

"Leaving? So soon? Surely you didn't forget the challenge you presented me with six months ago, did you, 086?" the rich, masculine voice behind him said. Shadow closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"But of course not," he said, eyes still closed and head still bowed. "How could I possibly forget to take you out once and for all?" he asked dangerously, finally turning back the way he came to face his opponent, who chuckled slightly at his remake

"Take me out? Oh 086, you and I both know that it is _I _who shall take _you _out," 085 said with a smile, slowly walking towards Shadow with his paws behind his back, looking at the ground. "There is no way that you are stronger than me," 085 said nonchalantly, looking up at Shadow's face when he was merely a foot away from him.

"I would love to see you do that, 085. How to you propose to do it? Are you going to sing to me?" 086 said mockingly, with an hint of sarcasm in his voice and a smile on his face. His comment made the smile on 085's face.

"Now there's no need for insults," the virtuous experiment said, not happy with his counterpart's comeback.

"Oh come come now, 085. It's all just fun and games. . . " Shadow said, turning his back to 085 and taking a few steps away from him. 085 just stood there with an agitated look on his face. He didn't see it, but Shadow was getting one of his claws ready to strike and injure his nemesis. ". . .until someone loses an EYE!" Shadow said, his voice beginning to rise towards the end as he turned with a murderous glint in his as he attempted to run his claw right through 085's head. 085 saw his, and ducked out of the way just in time, coming back up to his upright position and aiming a kick towards Shadow's head, hitting him right in the temple and drawing blood. Shadow recoiled and felt his temple, feeling the cold blood in his paws before he looked back up at 085 with a look of pure surprise.

"I've been practicing," 085 said. This made Shadow smirk slightly as he regained his composure.

"So I see. Well it seems I've underestimated you. I promise that won't happen again," Shadow replied. There was a small, metallic creek in the background, but neither experiment payed it any heed. They merely looked at each other, looks of loathing on their faces. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Shadow attacked. He leapt at 085, ready to hit him with a chop. 085 jumped out of the way as Shadow came down, harmlessly hitting the floor so hard that it cracked. As 085 landed, he ran towards Shadow with a fist ready to strike. The murderer saw 085 running towards him, and straightened himself out and caught 085's fist in his paw. Shadow went into a cat stance, and was ready to hyper extend 085's fragile arm by striking upward on his outstretched elbow. Fortunately, 085 saw Shadow's next move, and flipped over his head so that he was behind the Devil's Son, and kneed him right in the back, causing him to let out a cry of pain. Seeking revenge, the demon spun around and struck 085 with the back of his fist, causing a few drops of white blood to fly from his temple. 085 stumbled back, trying to regain perspective of the battle. Just as he came to, he ducked to avoid Shadow's jump kick, and countered by striking him right between the legs with his fist. As Shadow landed from his attack, he bend over and moaned in pain, clutching his crotch from the low blow he had just received. 085 took this opportunity, grabbing the back of Shadow's head and forcing it down on his knee. This attack immediately caused Shadow to recoil, his paws holding his broken nose as cold, lime green blood seeped out. As Shadow came to again, he grabbed the foot 085 had intended to kick him with. The demon smiled evilly at 085 as he lifted him over his head and slammed him brutally on the ground. He repeated this attack on his other side, lifting the fragile experiment up over his head and slamming him on the ground yet again. 085 whimpered as he was mercilessly slammed against the hard ground over and over again, more and more white blood visible on the floor with each hit. Finally, Shadow used almost all his energy to hurl 085 towards a wall, smiling as he came in contact and cracked it. 085 weakly rose to his feet, clutching his side and squinting his left eye. Shadow came towards him with a smirk on his face, panting from exhaustion. "Well 085. It looks like I'm the victor," Shadow said as he was mere feet away from 085. Shadow stood there for a moment, smiling down on 085's hunched over form. After a long minute, Shadow's smile faded when 085 still did not raise his head to admit defeat. "Answer me, 085", Shadow said impatiently. Unfortunately for Shadow, he didn't see 085 place his foot on the wall behind him, so the demon didn't know what to think when 085 raised his head and grinned at him. Shadow was even more stunned when 085 launched himself off of the wall and head butted the Devil's Son right into a pillar, where his head hit the solid marble hard, causing cold, lime green blood to splatter all over the white marble. Shadow sank down to the floor with a look of pure shock plastered onto his face as his head tilted to one side. 085 smiled widely as he lay on the floor, barely able to keep his head up as he spoke to the seemingly dead monster that lay before him.

"I win, 086," he whispered slightly as he let his head gently drop to the ground, darkness taking his consciousness.

End Flashback

"After I vatched the battle between 085 and 086, and vhen it was being over, I snuck out from behind the door I was hiding and gathered them both up before the soldiers who raided my lab could," Jumba explained. Lilo and Stitch had a trance like expression on their faces, dumbfounded at the tale Jumba had just told.

"So basically, the more Shadow kills, the more powerful his psychic abilities become?" Lilo questioned in fear. If this was the case, then they were dealing with a very dangerous experiment. Jumba nodded his head.

"That is being correct," he said. He regretted every giving Shadow that feature in his programming. He never thought it would have lead to such carnage and tragedy.

"But, how did you know about 444 and how Shadow killed all of the soldiers?" Lilo asked curiously. Jumba had left so much out, it was hard to tell how he had known what he had not seen.

"085 told me about 444's tragedy. Also, cameras caught all of 086's massacre in the halls of Jumba's lab," Jumba explained.

"And metallic creek before fight?" Stitch managed to ask in broken English, still in his bandages.

"Metallic creek was me, 626. I opened vone of the doors just enough for me to vitness battle between experiments 085 and 086," the 'evil genius' answered. Lilo just had two more questions to ask. She wanted to know what would bring the demon down once and for all.

"Jumba, how are 085 and Shadow still alive? I thought they were mortally wounded," she asked, getting her first question out in the open for answer. Jumba sighed. It was obvious that he was getting tired of the questions being thrown at him. He _thought _he explained what happened perfectly. Seeing Jumba's frustration, Lilo added on to her question. "We're almost done, Jumba. Then we'll let you go," she said with a friendly tone, hoping to calm the large alien down.

"After their battle, I grabbed both 085 and 086 before guards could. Then I took them to secret underground hospital and began to heal them. After hours of tedious work, Jumba finally brought both experiments 085 and 086 back to full health. Soon after that, I dehydrated them and put experiment pods into experiment capsule," Jumba said. He then prepare himself for Lilo's next question, whatever it may be.

"Is there anyway to turn 086 to good, or do we have to. . . get rid of him?" Lilo asked, gulping before the last part of her question. She had never before even thought about killing an experiment, and she hoped even now that she wouldn't have to. She prayed that Jumba would tell her how to turn Shadow to the good side. The wished it with every fiber of her being. Unfortunately, Jumba shook his head.

"I'm a sorry, little girl. You must kill 086. But, I am not knowing how. I have tried everything before I locked him up; guns, knives, poison, drowning, forcing him to listen to Turian polka, everything," Jumba said, his hands behind his back. Lilo looked down in despair. It was obvious that what Jumba said didn't help much, and he knew that Lilo had just grown afraid for her race. Thinking a minute, Jumba remembered something. Something that might have some significance. "Do not look so down, little girl. Just because Jumba doesn't know, does not mean that _085_ does not know," Jumba said, winking at Lilo as her head came up with a look of hope and happiness.

"085 knows how to deal with Shadow! We gotta go get him!" Lilo said enthusiastically.

"Ih!" Stitch said, fully backing Lilo up. Jumba sighed before he spoke again.

"It vill be hard to find 085's pod. . ." Jumba began to say, but was cut off by Lilo, who, of course, didn't care how hard or how easy it would be to find an experiment.

"That's okay. Me and Stitch will find him, won't we Stitch?" Lilo said, having full confidence in their abilities to find and capture experiments. Stitch jumped up and flexed his muscles happily.

"Ih!" he said again, also feeling confident in his abilities. Lilo smiled at him before turning to Jumba again.

"So can we go get him?" she asked, almost begging. Jumba scratched the back of his head.

"Vell. . . I can't see. . . vhy not. . ." he managed to say, no so sure about what Nani would think about the two of them going out again after their last experiment encounter. It didn't really matter, since Lilo jumped in the air and gave out a happy shout before running out of the room with Stitch hot on her heals.

"Bye Nani. Stitch and me are going out to catch another experiment," Lilo said nonchalantly to her sister, who was sitting on the couch in the living room and reading a magazine. Lilo's words only just registered in Nani's brain the second that Lilo and Stitch were out the door. Nani threw her magazine aside and ran to the door, only to find that Lilo and Stitch were already running down the dirt road into town.

"AFTER YOUR LAST ENCOUNTER, YOU'RE GOING OUT AGAIN! I DON'T THINK SO! LILO! GET BACK HERE!" Nani screamed after them, hoping that her commands would have an effect for once. Of course, Lilo and Stitch didn't listen to a word she said, and continued down the dirt road and out of sight. It was at this moment that Jumba had come to the door, also hoping to catch the duo of experiment hunters, but found them gone. Nani scowled loudly as she stomped back in the house, not only angry but worried as well. Jumba looked out towards the area where Lilo and Stitch were going, and mentally prayed in his own language to a Turian god that they would be okay. With Stitch as weak as he was from his battle with Shadow, he wouldn't be able to fight off whatever threats that they might encounter. And if they ran into Shadow himself. . . another tragedy would haunt his dreams.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

My biggest fear with this chapter was from the part that Shadow broke out to the end. I hope that you liked it. BTW, don't forget to vote on what you want me to do with this fic. Now then, on with the responses.

Spiritofdawolf: Wow! Really? Thanks! I haven't scared anyone with this yetHow did you like the other chapters?

Deathdoesn't-matter: LOL. Thanks. Ya know, we need to start talking more again. I found something you might like.

Vikishy: I love you too. '

Mareo and Anime: Sorry about the long update wait. But hey; you've opened my eyes. Now I know that I'm lagging, and need to do something about it, but I'm going to let the readers decide.

Kari: I'm glad you still like it. There's no need for you to vote. I think I might already know what you want.

Mona: FINALLY! Someone gets the pun between Shadow's number and his function! Very cleaver of you. Also; I know that this chapter wasn't Shadow vs. Stitch, but did you like it anyway?

Kazehana: Gee, thanks for the feedback. -.-;;;

Keaton the Black Jackal: Is it really that good? I never thought that my writing would be worthy enough to even be mentioned in the same sentence as VOID99 (who is back, by the way (LONG LIVE VOID99!)). And I tried to space my paragraphs out in a fic on my old account. It just came out like this one is, so. . .yeah.

Don't forget to vote, ya'll. (Kari you don't have to)


	11. The Book

sigh Another chapter, another update. I hope I get this done in one day. And I hope ya'll review. The votes are in, and the story will continue as I originally planned. With that said, he we go.

Chapter Eleven: The Book

Sabrina couldn't help but smile as she walked down the street, her buck teeth sticking out and revealing her braces. The moon's light reflected off her glasses as she moved up and down with each stride she took, and her long, brown ponytail slightly swished from side to side. She held three large books closely to her chest with her arms forming and 'X' over them. One was about spirituality, one was about the after life, and the last book as about Gothic lifestyle. The night air chilled her as she trudged down the sidewalk, and she shivered slightly at this.

'It's so cold. I hope I get to the library soon,' she thought to herself as she looked up at the moon. It was about 10:30 p.m., and the night breeze from the sea was usually blowing constantly. She didn't worry about not getting there before they closed. She had friends that worked there that would let her in at any given time. As she walked on, she could see the library come into view and her smile grew slightly wider. She loved the library more than anything. She began to trudge down the road more, thinking about what she was going to check out next. 'I hope they have Grimmly's Guide to Death and Fatalities. I've been waiting for that one all month,' she said to herself, and let out a snort-like laugh at this though. She wasn't a bad girl; she was just trying to fit in at her school, where a large amount of the kids were obsessed in Gothic lifestyle and death. It didn't matter what everyone was into, as long as she was accepted by her peers. She prayed that she'd get to the library soon. She could hardly wait to get her hands on as many books about death and destruction as she could. Little did she know, however, that she wasn't alone on her night escapade.

Shadow watched Sabrina walk slowly down the street to the library. He was eager to take her life.

'I've but one more life to take before my powers are at their peek,' Shadow thought as he eyed Sabrina trudge down the street with her books in hand.

Sabrina proceeded to walk along the sidewalk. The sound of footsteps behind her caused her to turn around and look over her shoulder. She didn't see anyone, but there was a bit of rustling in the bushes to her right. It even sounded like there was someone in the bushes.

"Tooki bah waba," was what it said, or at least what it sounded like it said. It defiantly wasn't part of the English language, and she tried to speak out to it after a moment of looking around the area with shifty eyes, scanning for danger.

"Is anybody there?" she called out. She was somewhat skeptical about the occurrence of what had just happened. She had read books about psychopaths, and what they were capable of. She skeptically turned around and picked up her pace a bit. Trying to keep her mind on thoughts of books and studying. Her thoughts wandered again, however, as she heard the same steps behind her. She whipped her head around again and looked for any signs of life, her eyes looking back and forth at her surroundings. Seeing nothing still, she walked on, eager to get to the library before she froze from the cool breezes outside. . . or something else happened to her. As she continued to walk down the sidewalk a bit more, quickening her pace still, the footsteps she heard still followed. However, she didn't bother to look back, but quickened her pace yet again. It didn't matter how fast she ran, the footsteps where still right behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see yet again nothing behind her. It was at this point that Sarina sprinted as fast as she could to the library, the bushes still rustling as she ran. She could have sworn she heard a demon-like roar as she went further down the street, which caused her to let out a horrified squeak of fear. The library was fifty feet away, and she ran as fast as she could the rest of the way, a demonic voice calling out her name in a roar-like manner as she burst through the front door, panting as she leaned against the wall. This obviously made the librarian wonder what the problem was.

"Sabrina! What's wrong!" asked the man behind the counter. He had two front buck teeth, and sunglasses consisting of small, dark circles rested on his nose and the backs of his ears. His hair was short, and slicked back into spikes. He wore a black turtleneck, and blue jeans, complete with black boots. Sabrina immediately calmed herself and responded in her calmest (and dreamiest) voice.

"Why, nothing, Mark. I'm just fine," she said, as if trying to seduce him right then and there. She sat on the counter and looked at him seductively. Mark, was seemingly not impressed in the least. Sabrina was like a sister to him, no more, no less.

"Well that's good. Hey, your book came in; The Fatality King: Greatest Kills. It's at your usual table," Mark said nonchalantly. Sabrina let out a sigh of disappointment. She failed again. As usual. She let out a sigh and trudged on past Mark with a hunched back as she returned her previously checked out books.

"Gee, thanks Mark," Sabrina said with a hint of mixed sarcasm and disappointment in her voice. She was slightly happy, though. Since Mark owned and lived in the back of the library, she could stay all night if she wanted to. Thoughts started to enter her head and she grinned as she walked over to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. She walking into the silver walled elevator and waited for the doors to close and take her to the second story of the library. As the doors slowly met each other, Sabrina felt somewhat tired and a little drowsy, as if her earlier sprint to the library finally caught up with her. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and slowly closed her eyes, panting slightly from running so fast. When she opened her eyes, she saw something completely disturbing and horrific; there were hand prints, all over the wall opposite her. They were printed on the shiny metal wall with blood, some of the horrid red fluid dripping down the wall onto the floor below. The trap door in the ceiling was hanging open, and blood stained all around the opening. Sabrina blinked in horror and put a hand to her mouth to keep a scream from coming out. But when she opened her eyes after her initial shock, there was nothing there. No hand prints, no blood, nothing. Sabrina stood there, panting and holding her chest, trying to extinguish any tension or nervousness from her body. She jumped, however, at the sound of the elevator letting out a chime as it came to the second floor and the doors parted yet again, revealing the second floor of the library, brightly illuminated by the lights in the ceiling. Stepping out of the elevator, Sabrina turned the corner to the right and walked down the hall, the second story which held more books like the ones downstairs. The children's section was behind her. Sabrina walked into the new room, walls lined with rows upon rows of books, with numerous tables and chairs scattered here and there in the middle. Setting her previously read books down on the wooden desk, she walked over to and plopped down at a round, wooden desk in the center of the room, which hosted one lone, black book with red lettering. She slouched over it tiredly, reading the title on the cover with blurry eyes.

"The Fatality King: Greatest Kills by Dante Poulakidas," she mumbled wearily, flipping the Gothic, decorative front cover open and then to the table of contents, were she mumbled out the chapters tiredly. "The Fatality King: From Birth to Death; The Mental Illness; Insanity Sets In; The Ideas... Begin..." was all Sabrina got out before her head slowly dropped to the table and she dozed off, snoring loudly with her head resting in her hand while she fell into a deep, dark sleep.

Sabrina wasn't the only one that was dead tired. Mark was praying for relief too. Unfortunately for him, there was still work to be done. On his crowded desk, illuminated by a solitary desk lamp, Mark was filling out paperwork, which was more than likely about which books were in and which ones weren't. He sighed tiredly, making out which books he had at his desk. He was almost done.

'Just twenty more books to go,' he thought, barely being able to keep his eyes open in the dead of night. While he was slowly and clumsily filling out one of the columns, his head sank to meet the desk and his hands to go limp with sleep. The blissfulness of slumber overtook Mark, but not for long as a huge thud was heard behind him, causing his head to immediately snap up and his eyes to widen behind his sunglasses. He was completely quiet, straining himself to hear something in the darkness. There was yet another shockingly loud thud heard from behind him, and his neck whipped around to see what was there. He couldn't see anything but boxes, filing cabinets, and tables piled high with books. He slowly crept toward the area where the sound was, eyes and ears picking up and noise or movement in the darkness. Mark jumped when the light at his desk abruptly shut off, and the scare caused him to pant heavily, trying to regain his breath. He walked back to his desk, clumsily and desperately trying to turn the light back on. It was to no avail. He looked from the lamp to his drawer with a look of fear, and pulled open the drawer so that he could frantically look for his flashlight. Once the said item was within Mark's sweaty, shaky hands, he flipped it on and aimed it back to the area where we was originally approaching. His hand was shaking, therefor causing the beam of light to shake violently against the wall.

"Inga tu waba," a small, deep voice said, causing Mark to shine his flashlight in the direction from which the noise came. There was then the sound of the door -- that lead down to Dean's room -- opening slowly, causing it to give off an ominous squeak before the sound of footsteps descending down the stairs, leaving the door to swing on its hinges. Licking his lips in fear, Mark fast-walked around the corner and turned to his immediate left, where the door to the stairs that lead to his room was swinging gingerly on its hinges, giving off a squeak with each swing. Mark peered down the flight of stairs that descended into darkness, the flashlight not showing any signs of anything out of the ordinary. Mark began to make his descent down the stairs, keeping his eyes and ears out for anything abnormal. The sound of the door behind him slamming shut was one such sound that his ears detected, immediately causing him to jump and flip around. However, the sound of footsteps on the floor below caused Mark to forget about his door, and proceed down to the foot of the wooden flight of stairs. To Mark's immediate right was a bedroom/living room, and in front of him was a kitchen/hallway, leading to a "guest bedroom". There was a door which lead to a bathroom on the far right wall. The sound Mark had heard came from what he called the "guest bedroom", even though it was pathetically small. Mark walked cautiously through his kitchen to the guest bedroom, not noticing the disturbing and haunting silhouettes in his microwave and oven. Breathing deep and turning the corner, Mark shone his flashlight into to guest bedroom. He was horrified, and also enraged, at what he say. Everywhere, the walls, the bed, the desk, in the carpet, the ceiling, there was a number carved clearly into everything. The numbers where carved sloppily, but could still be read.

"086"

Mark was enraged at the fact that someone had destroyed his guest bedroom, by righting random numbers everywhere. With his face mingled and twisted with anger, he turned and shouted down the hall/kitchen.

"I'M CALLING THE COPS ONCE I CATCH YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Mark yelled, his face red and scary-looking from the intense anger. There was a squeak and then a bang as the oven fell open, driving the anger out of Mark and replacing it with surprise and shock. Had he really shouted that loud? After regaining control of his flashlight (he almost dropped it), Mark shone the light towards the dirty, open oven. He couldn't see anything inside, in case there was someone hiding in there. Mark walked over to the oven with a heavy, deep pant. The flashlight shook as he held it in his sweaty hand, fear enveloping him. He was right in front of the oven, and he slowly squatted down to peer into the oven, sweat running down his face. He yelped and jumped back at the sight of a skinless torso sitting in the oven, muscle and veins visible amount the inner organs. Blood dripped from the skinned carcass to the black, charred oven bottom. When Mark sprang up, his head hit a button on the microwave. The "open" button. The microwave door swung open, revealing the horror inside. When Mark turned around to shut the door, the sight of a bloody skull with one, large brown eye looking at him, and a hatchet implanted in it's top, and worms crawling out of the empty eye socket, caused him to shriek and run from the kitchen, but not before he could get very far, he tripped. What had happened? He didn't trip over his own feet; we wasn't _that _clumsy. Mark looked down to see if his shoes were untied. That's when his nightmare became even worse. To his utter horror, Mark had tripped over a human corpse. It's face was slashed so badly that Mark couldn't identify it's gender, and the chest cavity had been brutally ripped open. Both of the arms were torn off barbarically, bone protruding from the holes where the arms used to be. However, the corpse's arms were in plain view. They where in the chest cavity, where the lungs used to be, holding the still beating heart as if it were a small bird that couldn't fly. Mark felt tears fall down his eyes as he backed away from the dead body. He abruptly stopped when he bumped into something soft. It felt like it had fur, and it was warm to the touch. Yet, he couldn't help but feel like it was just another element in his night of horror. It was. Looking up with a face filled with fear, Mark saw what appeared to be a dog, except it was black, with red. Mark backed up, half in fear, half in the desire to see the entire creature. It wasn't a dog. It stood on its "hind legs", and its stomach was red. There was a spot on its "deformed" head that was grey. It had long, sharp, red claws, and grey eye patches. It was no dog. Mark couldn't find what to say. All he could do was think, 'What is that hell-sent thing?'

"You may refer to me as Shadow, Mark," the creature said. Mark had a look of mixed fear and amazement, and he stared in awe at the creature.

'Shadow? What is-wait; how did he know what I was thinking!' Mark thought. It was weird, and it didn't make sense. How could that thing read his mind?

"I am psychic, Mark. You see, the more lives I take," the demon lifted a claw and looked at it proudly, admiring it almost, "the more my powers grow," it concluded, looking back at Mark with an evil smirk. All Mark could do was stare in awe, his mouth ajar and his buck teeth glistening in the moonlight. He finally found the courage to speak.

"So... so you're the one... who killed all those people... in the building..." Mark said, realization, fear, and a hint of anger filling his every fiber. Shadow merely tilted his head to the side and nodded once, signifying a yes.

"I am. I had to, really. There were so many innocents there, it would have been foolish to not take advantage of them," Shadow explained with a devious tone. Mark just sat there like a child, listening to his grandfather's war stories. "With each life I take, the more my psychic powers grow," Shadow said in an almost triumphant tone, out stretching his arms proudly. "And I just need one more victim in order for my abilities to be 100 complete," Shadow concluded, raising a claw to represent one and smirking evilly at Mark. It took half a second for Mark to figure out what Shadow meant. He sprang to his feet and hurried towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. He hid in the darkness, sitting on the closed seat of the stained toilet, hugging his knees as his eyes adjusted to the pitch black bathroom. There was a dripping sound. The shower curtains were closed, and when Mark looked at the sink, there was nothing dripping from the rusted, dirty faucet.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

The ominous dripping of the bathtub was a haunting and yet annoying sound to him. Every time, he anticipated the drip.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It was getting more annoying and disturbing by the second. Mark was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. Each drip was like a sharp, invisible dagger, penetrating him in a random area before disappearing again.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

That was enough for Mark. He wanted to stop the haunting sound of the drip. He slowly and cautiously set his feet on the imitation tile, afraid of what might happen the second he did. When nothing happened, Mark walked silently over to the tub and pulled back the green curtains to stop the dripping. He vowed to himself right then and there that he would never bathe again. The tub was filled with blood, and random body parts and organs were floating in the red liquid, taking up most of the space in the tub. Covering his mouth with a hand, Mark quickly backed away from the tub in fear, and jumped when the door to the bathroom was hit with a loud bang. The doorknob rattled, and the door banged some more. He knew that that... thing, wanted him. To complete its power. If this was how Mark was going to go, he was going to go with a fight, at least. Grabbing the toilet plunger, he readied himself like a batter in front of the door. The banging got louder and the rattling of the doorknob became more menacing. Suddenly, when all sounds stopped, there was nothing but Mark's heavy breathing. Keeping his guard up, he waited, and watched the door for any signs of movement. The part that struck Mark as odd and haunting was when the locked door slowly creaked open without him touching it, and revealing his mattress on the floor where he slept. At first, there was nothing. Mark's eyes shifted slyly from side to side, and he mustered up the nerve to venture forward, slowly, still looking for anything that might be the demon. When Mark's foot almost stepped on something, he stopped and shot his head down to look at what it was. It was a small, black, furry bundle, sitting on the floor. It didn't move, even when Mark nudged it with his foot. Looking left and right for the demon that was Shadow before he made any other action, he bent over and picked up the furry little bundle in his left hand. He examined it with interest for a moment, not seeing anything that could pose a possible threat, and then finally peeked out again, having his left arm with the furry ball in the bathroom still, and his right arm raised with the toilet plunger above his head. Mark's curiosity was aroused when there was an almost breathing sound coming from the bathroom, and he nonchalantly turned his head with a calm, collected look, only to have it replaced by one of shock and horror to find that the demon he was watching for was the same one that was emerging from the ball of fur he held in his hand. An insane-looking fantasy-like hatchet was raised above his head, ready to bring it down and slice through Mark's flesh and bone. Without knowing it, Mark threw his arm hard to the right, causing Shadow's grip on the hatchet to completely be diminished as he was send against the wall with a loud thud, prior to falling into the blood-filled tub with a splash, sending waves of the bodily fluid over the side. Once Mark's comprehension of what had just happened kicked in, he turned and ran. He bolted to the stairs and began his accent. He had enough. There was no point in fighting it or reasoning with it. His only option was to run. A dull shine out of the corner of his eye caused Mark to make an abrupt stop, and he was lucky he did. The sound and sight of a six-point ninja star thudding against one of the wood posts was a relieving one, considering it could have buried itself into Mark's head instead. Ignoring the fact that he was almost killed, Mark proceeded to run up the stairs and into the long, messy area behind the desk. He sprinted and jumped over the customer service desk like it was only a foot high, and dashed to the double glass doors, which were only about fifteen feet to the left. They didn't budge when Mark tried to pull them open, signifying their locked state. Mark clumsily shot a hand into his pocket and began to fumble around, furiously looking for the keys. Once they were in his possession, he began to fumble with them more, trying to find the one which would open the doors to his freedom, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes and a sweaty face. Once the right key was in hand, Mark felt a sense of relief wash over him as he took it to the lock. This tiny bit of hope, however, disappeared as fast as it had come when something grabbed Mark's hair and pulled back, causing him to look towards the ceiling and let out a howl of pain. He was thrown to the floor, the keys falling from his hand as he landed right on his rear. His eyes spotted the keys, and he lunged for them. However, his lunge for the keys was too late. A foot kicked them away, sending them sliding underneath a vending machine with a jingle. Mark looked up to the owner of the foot, only to be staring eye-to-eye with a blood-covered Shadow. The sight of the demon merely inches from his face and the feeling of the cold, red blood dripping on his face caused the librarian to gasp in fear and back away on all, staring at Shadow with a look of fear. The evil experiment merely smirked as he walked nonchalantly towards Mark with his paws behind his back.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mark. You've gotten me all dirty," Shadow said, as if he were scolding a four-year-old. Mark just backed away more as Shadow came further towards him. Mark got up and tried to run in the opposite direction, but something grabbed his ankle tightly. He winced in pain. The grip was like a vice, and he turned around to see Shadow, a claw around his ankle. "Now, it is time for you to learn your lesson," Shadow said disturbingly, sending shivers down Mark's spine. Instead of sitting there like so many had before him, Mark did something that surprised Shadow immensely. He used his free leg to kick him right in the face, causing the demon to let go, give out a hiss of pain, and instinctively grab his face. When he removed his paws, he saw through blurred eyes that his paws were covered in the same cold, lime-green blood that ran through his veins.

"LEARN THAT, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Mark yelled before getting up and taking off down one of the long, dark aisles of books. It took a few seconds for him to realize he had just kicked a serial killer right in the face, and when he did, he ran faster, now even more afraid than before. Once he reached the very end of the amazingly long aisle of assorted books, Mark turned around to see if Shadow was behind him. Fortunately, there was nothing to be seen but the insanely long bookshelves, stretching into darkness. Seeing that it was all-clear, Mark bent over, putting his hands on his bent knees while panting heavily. The sound of a crash in the darkness ceased his panting, and he strained his ears to pick up any sound. There was another crash, closer this time, and Mark instantly knew what it was; a book hitting the floor. Another crash got closer, and Mark ran again. He ran to the left, and it was as if God Himself were showing Mark the way; the light of the moon flowed into the reading room via a long, tall window. Mark knew that his only chance of freedom was to break the window and run. Run as fast as humanly possible. Run like a bat out of Hell. Grabbing a chair, Mark raised it over his head, looked back at the sound of yet another crash of a book hitting the floor, and looked towards the window again with an angry face, as if the window were the one trying to kill him. With tremendous force, Mark threw the chair he was holding at the window, causing it the break into hundreds of thousands of tiny pieces, causing an enormously loud crash in the dead, still night. Mark looked back again before running towards the newly open window, glass glittering under the night sky on the cold pavement. This was it. It was over for him. There was nothing that could render his escape now. Mark leaped, but was grabbed by the hair yet again. He screamed, not so much in pain, but in disbelief at the fact that he was so close. So very close to escaping, yet not close enough. Perhaps God wasn't on his side after all. His world span as he was thrown violently back, colliding with the nearest bookshelf and sending it toppling over. A domino affect insured, and the library was covered in books, and the long, dark, wooden bookshelves lay on top of the mess of them. Mark's head throbbed, and he moaned as something grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up roughly. He opened his eyes to stare straight into Shadow's. The look in the monster's eyes told Mark that he was totally pissed off.

"You wanna fuck with me? HUH! DO YA!" Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs, directly in Mark's face. Mark closed his eyes. There was nowhere to run now. Nowhere to hide. It was over for him. Shadow hoisted Mark up to his feet, where he stood somewhat clumsily. "Prepare, Mark, for a one-way ticket to the darkness," Shadow said. He knew that Mark was worn out. There was no way for him to run. He had been badly hurt when he was thrown. Shadow raised his claw above his head, and said to Mark the last words that he would hear. "Look for me in hell, my friend," the demon said before he charged Mark, bringing his sharp, long claw down over his head to slash Mark's chest. It was then that Mark regained his sense of mobility, but he didn't recover it soon enough. Besides, he was too busy screaming in pain as his blood seeped out of the fresh slash to worry about running anyway. Shadow then shoved a claw into Mark's open chest and tore out his still beating heart in a shower of blood, causing the poor human to scream more as he dropped to his knees. As an after though, Shadow violently shoved the heart into its owner's mouth. Mark gagged and almost barfed, but couldn't, due to the fact that Shadow then used his razor sharp claw to sever his victim's head, causing a fountain of blood to shoot from the stump of a neck that was left. Taking the head in his paws, Shadow then had an idea that would finish off his brutal fatality. He forced Mark's head into the large slash on his chest, completing the sick, disturbing death that Mark was to die. He watch his victim with pride as he fell to the floor, his world being taken away, and darkness replacing it.

Mark's dead body lay on the carpet of the library, blood pooling around it. Shadow couldn't believe it. He had done it. He had finally done it! He had killed enough humans for his powers to be at their fullest potential! He looked down at his bloody claws in awe, and then smiled as he let out a victorious cry and started dancing around Mike's corpse as if he were a tribal man around a fire. He stopped dancing and grinned darkly as he felt the patch of grey fur on his forehead give off a radiant, bright light, signifying that he had finally achieved 100 of his abilities. Thinking for a moment, a thought came to his head. He peered into the pool of fresh blood to see if there were any changes. Surprisingly enough, the spot on Shadow's forehead had grown a lighter shade of grey, and within the center was a smooth, black diamond. This came as an unexpected yet welcome surprise to Shadow as he tapped the diamond with a claw.

"Well, it's not exactly attractive, but it isn't bad looking either," he said in his deep, disturbing voice. His eyes moved from his reflection in Mark's blood to the ceiling. The very reason as to why he was here was up there, coming down the stairs cautiously to investigate the large crash and screaming she heard. He knew this from his new found abilities, and smirked to no one in particular. "Come to me, my prey," he whispered, before slipping into the enveloping shadows.

Sabrina's head shot up with a start. A huge crash downstairs woke her up. She had been having dreams about Mark, but they were interrupted with several loud crashes coming from the downstairs area of the library. Her book on the Fatality King forgotten, Sabrina arose from her plastic seat and walked quickly to the doorway, weaving around desks as she went. Turning to her left, she headed towards the staircase. Peering down into the darkness, her eyes could detect nothing. She was about to push the down button on the elevator when she stopped, remembering what she had seen on her way up. The images of bloody hand prints on the silver walls of the elevator sent chills up Sabrina's spine, and she shivered visibly. She had decided to take the stairs, and set a foot on the first step cautiously when an ear piercing scream tore through the silence of the library and attacked Sabrina's ears. She immediately turned around and began to run back to her backpack were the was a cell phone. She was thinking about calling the police when something finally struck her.

'That sounded like Mark!' she thought, immediately turning around and peering down the stairs again. There was still nothing but darkness. She took cautious steps down the stairs, one at a time, not taking her eyes off of the darkness. She was breathing heavily now, as she was on the landing that was halfway between the first and second floors, and began down the second flight of stairs, still walking slowly, still straining her wide, shifting eyes to see in the seemingly infinite darkness that enveloped the library. Walking past the bathrooms, the drinking fountains, and the checkout counter, she peaked around the corner to see where the scream had come from. Nothing was there. She slowly walked down the area where the wall and a bookshelf formed an aisle, and was breathing heavily as anyone could hope to imagine. Walking to the end of the wall, all the while sweating and breathing heavily, she peered around the other corner and peered into the reading room, her bottom lip quivering violently. "Mark? Are you there?" she whispered in fear. She had no idea what was happening, except for how she thought that someone was snooping around the library at night. A creaking, and then a loud slam caused Sabrina to gasp, jump, and turn around to try and see where the noise came from. There wasn't a door in the entire library that sounded that big and loud. It was then that she heard footsteps, running around between the aisles and aisles of bookshelves. It didn't sound human, though. It was as if a dog were running around the library at night. After thirty horrific seconds of footsteps (which seemed to come closer and closer, causing Sabrina to pant and sweat), there was silence yet again. But not for long, as laughing began. It wasn't a threatening laugh, or even a laugh for that matter. It was giggling. The sound of children, giggling. Though she should have went to investigate and tell the children that the library was closed, the sound was ominous and chilling, though as to why was unknown to her. Sabrina heard them singing something, but as to what it was, was unclear. Taking a few steps forward slowly, she held her breath so that she could listen to what the children were singing. Soon, it became clear, as if it were someone reciting it on the phone. They were singing it clear and in a joyous tone, as if playing a game out in the sun, but Sabrina found it odd and disturbing for some hidden reason. She listened more so as the children began to sing again:

_Ring around the rosey, _

_A pocket full of posies,_

_Ashes! Ashes! _

_We all, fall, down! _

Sabrina listened and listened to the children sing, as though in a trance. Soon, she found

herself and her whole world spinning, as if under a spell by the children. Sabrina was spinning slowly at first, and then her pace picked up as the children sang the song more, spinning swiftly towards the end, everything a blur. The children were all the while singing their demented, twisted song, but it became more threatening and disturbing, sending chills up and down Sabrina's spine. Once the children said _down,_ Sabrina stopped spinning on the spot and looked down. She didn't know why she had. It was the spell of the children that made her do what she had. What she saw was most interesting for the place and time; it was a little girl, her long, brown hair adorned with white hair clips, with tiny, imitate diamonds spotted here and there. She wore a beautiful white dress, with whit stockings and white dress shoes. Sabrina would have found the girl's outfit beautiful, if she wasn't so afraid. She forced herself to smile and spoke to the little girl in front of her, though her voice was shaking all the while.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Sabrina inquired with a shaky voice. She had no idea as to how the little girl got into a locked library, but she wasn't really in the right state of mind for worrying about it. The little girl just stared at her, a disturbingly inane look on her face. Sabrina just looked and stared for a while, waiting for the girl to respond. Suddenly, the little girl opened her mouth and let out a loud, inhuman scream, which echoed throughout the library. As her mouth opened, blood ran out of her mouth and onto her dress, staining it bright crimson. Sabrina grabbed her ears and stared at the girl with wide eyes and a look of pure horror. She dashed past the girl, the horrible screeching ringing in her head. She ran down one of the aisles of books, hoping to escape the horrible demon girl that was behind her. She ran down the long, dark aisle of books, stopping when the sound of something hitting the floor. Sabrina twirled around, breathing heavily, to see a large book, laying on the floor, the front cover facing up. It was completely black, with no title nor author anywhere. She looked up towards the side where she entered her safety zone, and back over her shoulder into the deep blackness which consumed the bookshelves forming the aisle, before picking up the black book. On the cover was a giant, morbid picture of a body. The head was that of a demon, horns curving back and a face that was void of all emotion and caring. He was dismembered, and his head was severed brutally. His chest cavity was ripped open, and all of his internal organs were showing. His heard, however, stood out oddly in the picture. Sabrina, too afraid to be fascinated, opened the covered and flipped through the first few pages. They were blank at first, but then Sabrina found a page with odd, foreign writing on it. It was neither Viking, Gothic, nor any type of ancient writing she had ever seen before. It looked very different, almost as if it was alien. She ignored it and flipped to the first page. It had a picture of a young teenager on it, and gave all her information to the side of the photo. "Amy..." Sabrina whispered, reading the information that was given. She was shocked to see what the book contained. It told all about her, the killer's point of view of her, and how she was killed. Sabrina turned the page, and almost barfed at what she saw next. It was a picture of the same girl, except she was dead. There was a slash across her stomach, and her throat had an enormous bulge inside. Her mouth was stretched open to an abnormal size. Sabrina didn't need to guess about what happened to Amy. It was obvious. The book even said the horrific death she faced; he stomach had been ripped out and shoved down her throat, causing her to suffocate. Sabrina swallowed the vomit that had threatened to explode from her mouth, and turned the page again. She read through the entire book, reading about all of the victims that fell to the killer. John, Dean, Jessica, Robert, Johnny, Abe, all of them. All he had killed. Dean was the very last victim documented. After the horrors of the book were over, Sabrina slammed it shut and put it on the shelf. She was about to proceed her running when something stopped her. It was as if some mystical force prevented her from running for her life. She looked back at the book she had set on the shelf, and picked it up again. She was fully aware as to what she was doing, but she had no idea as to why she was doing it. She hated the book, and never wanted to lay eyes on its ghastly pages ever again. Yet something beckoned her to it. It was like a voice in her head told her to take the book with her. Sabrina ran a hand over the textured, detailed cover, feeling the texture it held. Holding the book in her arms, she proceeded on with her journey, fast walking towards the end of the aisle into the darkness. Sabrina looked over her shoulder as she heard a dark, demonic sounding voice behind her, saying something in the Gothic language. She picked up her pace, running faster, adrenaline coursing through her veins. The voice got louder, and closer, and Sabrina ran faster and breathed heavier. The voice was still coming closer, screaming in her head. She let out a squeal of fear as she finally reached the end, and the voices stopped. She looked around, panting heavily, wide eyes shifting in every direction, straining to detect movement. There was nothing at first, but there was another sound coming from Sabrina's right. It sounded like a child... who was crying. When Sabrina took her slow, almost calculated steps towards the right, she found the source of the haunting sound; the bathroom. Sabrina didn't want to go into the bathroom, in fear of what she would find, but the voice that had threatened her in Gothic before had returned, and her adrenaline told her to rush into the bathroom. Once she was through the door, she immediately knew that something was different. The once white, shinny tiles where now brown, stained, and dull. The once marble, beautiful sinks where either chipped badly, broken, or not there at all. What bothered Sabrina the most was the fact that blood covered the walls and floor, in pools, feet and hand prints, oozing from the cracks in the tile of the wall, and filling the sinks as well. Minor body parts such as fingers, eyes, ears, noses, and toes, were floating around in the pools of blood that occupied the sinks. Sabrina, having only just walked in, did not yet uncover the gruesome discovery, but when the crying of the young child drew her over towards the stall, her eyes feel on the ghastly sight in the sink, and her food could not stay in her stomach any longer as she threw up on the blood covered, stained tile floor. Regaining herself, Sabrina immediately heard the child crying again. It was in the stall right next to her. She slowly turned her head, her tear-filled eyes wide and full of fear as she took small, slow steps toward the bloody stall door. Bottom lip quivering, she placed a hand around the now rusted door handle. Counting to herself in a quivering, scared-to-death tone, Sabrina swung the stall door open as the word 'five' escaped her lips. A scream followed suit. In the stall was another child, a boy this time, and he was indeed crying. Yet he was crying for a very obvious reason. His intestines were hanging out of his mouth, and tears of red flowed down his cheeks, falling onto his already blood stained t-shirt. Turning and running from the little boy with a scream, she raced across the stained tile to the door, swinging it open and getting out of the bathroom as fast as she could. From outside, she could still hear the little boy's crying and screaming as she stared at the bathroom door, a look of horror, fear, and disgust on her face. The child in the bathroom was still crying, yet Sabrina's attention was diverted from the bathroom door to her right, were she saw something run across the large lobby room. Something small and dark. Sabrina had enough. Instead of chasing after it right away, she turned towards the large glass doors and thought about leaving. It was as if some sort of mystical force read her thoughts, and the book she was holding started shaking violently. The Gothic voice returned, and Sabrina looked at the book in fear. Retaining it as best as she could, she held it close to her body to try and control it's violent shaking. Once she look up towards the exit again, she let out a cry of disgust and absolute fear. The door to the outside moonlight was wrapped up, almost as if with caution tape. But instead, it was skin. Long, bloody, stretched pieces of skin, wrapped around just like caution tape, all over the double doors. Tattooed into the skin was lettering, crude and sloppy, but still legible.

"No one leaves until their destinies are fulfilled"

It made no sense. What destinies? Surely her destiny could not be here in the library, could it? Forgetting the shaking book in her arms, she turned and swiftly walked away, towards the direction of where she saw the silhouette run by. She wasn't exactly interested in investigating, but rather just getting away from the grisly sight of flesh blockading her exit. She was close now, close to where the silhouette ran by. The book hugged tightly to her chest, Sabrina poked her head around the corner just enough to see around the corner. There was nothing there but the door leading to the hallway which would take her to the basement, where the boilers were kept. Sabrina didn't want to go down there, but when she heard the Gothic voice again, her fear overcame her and she ran towards the door, looking over her shoulder all the way there. Tearing the door open and slamming it shut again once she was on the other side, panting heavily as she locked it, flipped her hair, and looked around the industrialized hallway. Every other light was either out or flickering, and the sound of water dropping could be heard. Pipes ran along the ceiling, and everything was white, except for a few a few shadowed spots where the pipes running along the walls cast darkness into the open areas. Sabrina walked, book clutched to her chest, and eyes wide, slowly down the hall, the sound of dripping water and steam in all around her. She jumped as a rat suddenly scurried by in front of her. She watched it crawl into a hole in the wall and regained her composure almost instantly. She proceeded to walk along cautiously, but couldn't help but think about the rat. Was that a **_finger_** it had, clenched between its teeth? She continued to walk, all senses alert and aware of her surroundings. When the sound of something banging against the metal floor behind her reached her ears, Sabrina squealed in surprised fear and whipped her head around to see what the source of the noise was. Nothing was there. Sabrina panted heavily as she tried to regain her composure, looking forward again and back at the door before walking on. There was another loud bang, and her attention was again focused behind her in an instant. It was redirected, however, back in front of her, when there was another bang coming from that direction. The doorknob started turning, or trying to, anyway; the morbidly interested girl had locked in. Nevertheless, her eyes were yet again focused on the door, wide and full of tears. The doorknob shook violently, and someone (or some_thing_) started knocking violently on the white barrier. After a few seconds of the door making the horrific sounds, everything stopped. The doorknob, the one who was on the other side, Sabrina's panting, everything. With a creak, the once locked door opened just a crack, thoroughly surprising and shocking the young girl. Sabrina let out a horrified gasp as she saw four long, red claws emerge from the cracked door, scrapping its sharp looking tips against the door, causing it to scratch with a horrendous sound. Soon, the scratches produced something that doors don't normally have; blood. Seeing this, Sabrina turned and ran, the book still in her hands, taking a left turn down the hall. The banging began again, coming from behind Sabrina, causing her to look over her shoulder and yet again see no one. But she knew something was there; she had seen the claws scratch the door. The banging got louder and closer, and Sabrina took a right turn and came to a door. Another loud, close bang. She ran for it, pulling down on the doorknob. It was locked. Another bang, closer and louder than before. She pulled down again, looking over her shoulder with horrified eyes and turning back to the doorknob, trying to pry it open again. Another bang. Sabrina looked towards the wall. Something red had caught her eye. It was an axe. She grabbed it off the wall and looked from the blade to the door handle, wondering if her idea would work. Another bang. She raised the axe over her head and brought it down hard on the handle. Not even a scratch. Another bang. She whimpered in fear and began bringing the axe down on the handle as hard as she could, almost crying, trying to break it off. Another bang, which sounded like it was just around the corner. Sabrina took one final swing at the doorknob. It broke off and she kicked open the door, revealing the red, steamy boiler room inside. Dashing in, Sabrina looked out the hallway again and slammed the door shut, finding a large air compressor near the door and pushing it in front of the barrier which blocked out her attacker. Sabrina panted heavily and flipped her hair before looking around the boiler room. The whole place was red, and steam was everywhere. Water dropped from a few pipes here and there, and metal stairs lead up to a second story, where the boilers could be fixed and tampered with. Just then, a thought struck her. It was as if God Himself had given her the reminder; she had a cell phone! She could call the police and end this nightmare! Sabrina immediately snatcher her cell phone out of her pocket, flipped it open, and dialed 911. She twitched nervously as she heard the phone ring on the other end, biting her nails with one hand as the other held the dark, demented book. She was relieved when a feminine voice answered her call.

"911 emergency this is Jenna speaking what is your emergency?" the voice said. Jenna sounded bored, but she also sounded serious at the same time. Sabrina spoke to her in a worried and frightened tone.

"Hello. My name is Sabrina. I'm seventeen years old and I'm at the Okanauwa Library. I have a killer after me and he-"

"Can you give me a description of your attacker, please?" Jenna said, cutting Sabrina off with an urgent tone. Sabrina hesitated before answering.

"Well, I- I don't really know what he looks like I saw-" she was cut off again, but this time by static, horrible static that prevented her from hearing anything. Sabrina was worried that Jenna couldn't hear her, so she spoke again, her voice cracking in fear. "Hello? Hello are you there? Can you hear me? Jenna!" she said, afraid at what had happened to her savior. The static stopped suddenly and Sabrina spoke into the phone again, hoping that someone could hear her now. "Hello? Hello is anybody there?" she said, worry and fear consuming her. She was afraid. She didn't know what of, but she was afraid. She didn't know what of, but she was afraid. She realized what her fears were of when a voice came onto the phone. And it wasn't Jenna's. Jenna's voice was urgent and more... human, than this one.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sabrina. We can't have outsiders interfering. You're a fool for thinking I'd let you get away with this," the voice said. It was demonic and deep, and it had a male's tone to it.

"W-what? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Sabrina asked, tears forming on her eyes. There was silence, and she spoke again. "What's going on? Why are you doing this to me?" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. The voice spoke to her again.

"It doesn't matter, Sabrina. You are mine. I can see you. I can see every move you make," the voice said in a calm yet demented tone. It made Sabrina shiver and almost urinate.

"Doorknob," was all the voice said before there was a click and a long dial tone. Sabrina looked with wide eyes towards the hole where the doorknob was. Instead of seeing the white, dull light of the hallway, she saw something grey. It looked furry, and had a deep, bloodless cut. Sabrina walked over towards the hole at snail speed, her eyes getting closer and closer to the furry patch of grey that was in the hole that was once occupied by the doorknob. When her face was right in front of the furry patch of grey, and her eye was right next to the unknown surface. When the "cut" opened to reveal a large, black, glossy eye, Sabrina screamed and ran past the boilers, dropping her cell phone on the hard concrete ground. She ran behind one of the boilers and hid, holding her chest panting heavily.

"Oh God... oh God..." she said over and over again. She proceeded to pant and hold her chest, trying to contain her racing heart. There was the sound of footsteps on the concrete, but they sounded different. They sounded like they were footpads instead of human feet, like a dog was trotting along. When Sabrina turned to look around the boiler and saw nothing, she rested back against the metal machine, but still kept her guard up. When the sound of someone on the upper levels was heard, she looked above her head and to the left and right, the sound of footsteps coming from everywhere all the while. When Sabrina was leaning against the boiler, the way that lead to the door was to her right. When she turned to her left to try and find an alternate way out, she came face-to-face with something that would scar her for life. It was a dead body, hanging from the rafters above. The skin on it's face was gone, and it's arms and legs had been brutally ripped off and sewed back onto different, abnormal places, the corpse's own veins acting as the thread. Sabrina screamed and fell back, falling on her behind before running back to her right and towards the door. But instead doubled back and ran up the metal stairs, feeling that whatever it was, was on the ground, and that by being up in the second story, she would have a better chance of being warned because of the sound the metal floor made when walked upon. When she stopped at the area where the metal grid of a floor intersected into four different paths, Sabrina's eyes and ears were completely open, looking, listening, and waiting for something to happen. When she heard the sound of slow, steady footsteps on the metal grate of a second story, 100 of her attention was focused to the source of the sound. The steps continued, slowly, steadily. A shadow appeared, and Sabrina inhaled deeply. There was nowhere for her to run, and nowhere for her to hide. This was it. The shadow got closer, the footsteps seemingly louder. Sabrina bit her lower lip to keep from piercing her own ears with a scream. The figure came into view. She was shocked at what she saw. It wasn't human. More like a dog. It's body was covered in black fur, save for it's stomach and under its chin, which was red. On its forehead was a light patch of grey, a small, black diamond in the center. It had grey eye patches, and long red claws. Grey eye patches, and long red claws... just like what she had seen earlier! This was defiantly what wanted her dead. But... what was it? "What... what are you?" Sabrina inquired, fear in her voice. This was like no creature she had ever seen or heard of, and it had a devious look on its straight face.

"I am your, 'killer'", the demon spoke, "you may refer to me simply as Shadow."

"Shadow?" Sabrina repeated. She didn't understand. What was his relevance? Why was he doing what he was doing? She looked from him to the book in her hands. Finally, everything fell into place. The killings. The book. The morbidity. It all connected. Sabrina had been interested in death, Gothic lifestyle, and mental illnesses before, but this was far too much. She never wanted to **experience **any of it. It was just a fascination she had. She looked at the book and back at the monster before her again. "You... you killed them all, didn't you...?" She asked, her voice cracked and her eyes completely wet. Shadow taped his claws against the railing with a calm, almost bored look.

"I did," he said nonchalantly, looking at his claws as one would look at their nails when they search for dirt. "I killed them all. Amy, John, Robert, Dean..." the monster smirked, a smirk that chilled Sabrina to the bone. "... and Mark".

Sabrina's world went spinning. She couldn't believe her ears. Mark? Her Mark, was... dead? No. No she refused to believe it. Tears welled up in her eyes as her voice shook more than every. "You're lying..." she cried out.

"Check the book," Shadow snapped, a devious, evil smirk plastered on his face. Sabrina was near tears as she tried to deny the demon's words. She didn't want to believe him. She couldn't believe him. The mere thought was unbearable, and it ripped at her heart.

"No... no it's not true... it's not true..." Sabrina cried, heaving over and clutching the black book of death to her chest, crying. Shadow was evidently getting annoyed by his prey's pathetic bawling, and his short temper got the better of him.

"CHECK THE BOOK!" he screamed, his face was one twisted with annoyance and rage. Sabrina jumped and opened the book to the last page unconsciously, fear driving her every move. What she saw tore her to pieces. It was a picture of Mark, his biography, Shadow's thoughts on Mark, and a picture of his dead body, which Sabrina could not bare to look at. She fell to her knees, crying and screaming with emotional pain and depression. The man she loved was dead. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed pitifully. A minute went by where nothing happened. That's when Sabrina felt someone put a hand- or a paw- on her shoulder. Sabrina whipped her head around and gasped to see her crush's killer staring down at her, a paw on her shoulder. "There there, now, Sabrina," Shadow said with a tone of mock pity. Sabrina merely sobbed. "I know you loved him. That's why I'm going to help you remember him... forever," he concluded. His words disturbed the young girl, and she looked at him just in time to see his other claw seemingly reach for her. With a gasp of fear, she pushed Shadow back, grabbed the book, and ran. She ran as fast as she could, across the metal grate that she used to get to the second story intersection and down the stairs. She pushed the large air compressor to the ground with ease. The adrenaline that was running through her veins, giving her an incredible amount of strength. It also blinded her train of thought and rational thinking, so she wasn't at all impressed or proud of herself for toppling a 200-pound air compressor as she threw open the broken door and ran down the industrialized halls to the first door that lead to the library itself. With a shaking, spastic hand, Sabrina clumsily unlocked the door and pushed it open. She ran through the library, stopping and looking back with wide, scarred eyes, to the open door. No sign of life was to be seen. Sabrina backed away from the door further and leaned against a table, panting. Once her own breath was under control, she listened for any sound whatsoever. She didn't hear anything, but she felt it. It was like breathing, on the back of her head. She waited, fear creeping up her spine, before she slowly turned around to look right into the angry, dark face of Shadow. Jumping back with a horrified gasp, Sabrina dropped the book, and was soon lying on her back, pinned on the ground by Shadow. She was breathing deeply, her eyes filled with fear and terror. She didn't have a clue as to what the demon was going to do to her. She saw Shadow look at her with a smirk, and he slightly shook his head.

"Oh, no need to fear Sabrina," Shadow said in a baby voice, taunting Sabrina. Sabrina could do nothing but lay on the ground and wonder what was going to happen to her. "I'm not going to hurt you," the demon concluded in the same voice, reaching for the black book Sabrina had dropped. That's when she completely lost it.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME!" she demanded, tears flowing down her face even more so than before. Shadow, now peeved, grabbed her cheeks roughly and squeezed them together tightly, staring down into her eyes with a piercing, menacing gaze.

"Silence, bitch. You ask too many questions. Fortunately for you, I'm in a good mood, and am willing to answer. First of all, I have no intention on killing you. Second of all, you did nothing to me. This is just what I do," he said with an insane grin. Sabrina's face was smashed together, so she couldn't say anything in return. She could barely even see, and she flailed her arms around, trying to hit Shadow in the face. "Finally, I know your name because I am psychic. And by killing your little friend Mark, my powers are now at their full potential," Shadow concluded, sounding proud of himself. "Here; let me give you an example of my power," the demon said before grabbing the book, and raising it over his head with a paw. Using one of his free claws, he slashed Sabrina's chest in a vertical manner. Sabrina screamed as her blood oozed out of the new found wound. Using nothing but his mind, Shadow tore open Sabrina's chest in an explosion of blood, causing her to scream more. Despite her pain, she found it interesting how the diamond on Shadow's forehead glowed green as her chest was ripped open. Shadow took his free paw and used it to rip out Sabrina's heart, adding to her pain and causing her to scream even louder, near shattering the windows. Opening his black book of death open to the first empty page, Shadow placed Sabrina's heart within the book and grinned at her evilly as he slammed it shut, sending blood and pieces of heart flying in all directions. Sabrina watched in horror as her heart was literally broken. What horrified her even more so was what Shadow did next. He took the book, and rammed it into her chest cavity, having the pages open so that the front and back covers were aligned with her outer skin. Then, using his psychic heal ability, Shadow closed Sabrina's skin around the book, having it intertwine with the hard, black cover, making the book part of Sabrina's body, the diamond on his forehead glowing green all the while. Sabrina was horrified at what had just happened, her wide, terror filled eyes staring at her chest. The Gothic voice began speaking to her again. Shadow grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her up to his head level so she could stare into his cold, heartless eyes. "This time, the voices won't stop," he growled, gaining pleasure from the effect he was having on his prey. Shadow dismounted Sabrina and threw her head roughly to the ground, walking away and facing his back towards her. Sabrina got up onto her forearms, and then climbed onto her knees, and from there standing up, looking at her chest in horror. "Go, Sabrina. Run. Run as fast as you can, and never forget who I am. I, am, Shadow. _I,_ am the _true,_ Fatality King," he said to Sabrina, his back still facing her. She could do nothing but just stand there, staring at him. "GO!" Shadow screamed, and the Gothic voices in Sabrina's head were back, driving her, controlling her. She felt her legs moving against her will, running towards the now skinless double doors. Sabrina ran, ran past the checkout desk just as five cop cars pulled up to the library and skidded with a halt, sirens blaring all the while. When Sabrina ran out the double doors of the library, the police were shocked and amazed at what they had saw.

"What the hell is that!" one of the cops shouted, his pistol pointed right at the young girl, who had her hands raised above her head.

"I don't know! Just knock it out and take it to the lab!" Another one shouted. Sabrina was surprised to hear this. Were they going to treat her like a lab rat? Run tests? And if they were, why? Before she could open her mouth to ask her questions, she felt something embed itself in the side of her neck. She stumbled back a bit in surprise, and felt herself grow drowsy. Falling to her knees, she saw that one of the officers was holding a tranquilizer gun, evidently signifying that she had been hit. As she felt to the ground, she only had time to say one word.

"_Why...?"_ was the only thing that escaped her lips before darkness took her.

His eyes were closed as he stood there in the darkness of the library. Sabrina was the first. The very first one to survive. And he wanted her to remember him for the rest of his life. That was his goal ever since he had discovered Mark's existence.

'I expected Sabrina to suffer Mark's fate, but everything worked out,' Shadow thought to himself as he raised his head, opened his eyes, and turned around to see the sirens on the police cars, their light reflecting off his eyes. "Much better than I thought," he said with a smile, beginning to walk towards the double doors of the library. 'I was going to kill Sabrina, but Mark took her place,'. Shadow was at the checkout desk. 'But if he hadn't...'. Shadow was through the metal detector. 'She would never have called to me...' he was pushing the door open. "My next massacre!" the monster shouted, raising his arms in the air as he attracted the attention of the police. They instantly recognized him. They had been looking for him every since he had killed the everyone in the animal control center. Every one of the officers held their pistols, rifles, and shotguns in Shadow's direction.

"Don't move! Keep your hands up!" one of the officers called to the monster via a megaphone. Shadow merely surveyed the scene and smiled. There were tons of police officers here.

'Fools,' Shadow thought. They had no idea as the what he was, or the power he possessed. They didn't have a clue. There was no way they were going to overpower him. Him, the Master of the Blade. This was the last night they would be seen. They have kissed their families good bye for the last time. Their fate, was sealed.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

Well, I didn't get the story done in one day. I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the late update. Please forgive me. I WILL NOT leave this story unfinished, no matter how long it takes for me to update. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I apologize for the lack of violence. There will be plenty in chapter 12. ;). Anyway. Oh! One more thing.

**_IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON deviantART, YOU CAN JOIN THE FANSOFSHADOW CLUB! THE STEPS BELOW WILL TELL YOU HOW TO GET THERE!_**

1) Go to deviantART and sign on.

2) Post a new journal, and put :iconfansofshadow: in it, then post it.

3) Click on the icon that appears.

**_TO JOIN deviantART, GO TO deviantart dot com (replace the 'dot' with a period), AND REGISTER THERE!_**

And by the way, I'm sorry I'm not responding to everyone's reviews anymore, since it's against the rules now, but I would like to let you all know that you're all like family to me and I highly appreciate your reviews and support. Thank you. You are all what keeps me going.


	12. 085

I am SO, SORRY that it took so long for me to update this story. Don't worry, though; no matter how long it takes me to finish this story, it WILL BE DONE. By the way, tell me how you like my knew writing format.

Chapter 12: 085

After a couple of hours, it seemed that Lilo and Stitch had searched all over the island. They searched in forests, shops, gas stations – Stitch even looked in peoples' yards, cars, gardens, and houses – but they couldn't find 085's pod anywhere.

"Well Stitch, there's only one place left to look," Lilo said, sounding somewhat winded from their long and tedious search.

"Where?" Stitch inquired, a puzzled look on his face. They had looked all over the whole damn island. Where else could there possibly be that they haven't looked?

Lilo pointed to her left and turned her head, talking to the building that her finger was pointing out. "The bookstore." She said with confidence, knowing that she was right. Stitch blinked and looked from Lilo to the bookstore.

"Okitaka." He responded, and rushed towards the bookstore.

"Hey! Wait for me, Stitch!" Lilo cried after him as she took off to catch her furry blue friend. By the time she was halfway to the bookstore, Stitch had stopped, sat down like a dog, and was looking up at a sign posted on the door. Lilo caught up with him, and put her hand on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She was exhausted from the long hours of looking all over the island. She was only human, after all. Stitch began tugging at her red dress, trying to get her attention.

"Lilo, look." Stitch said. When Lilo finally looked at him, Stitch pointed up at the sign he had been looking at. Lilo followed his claw, and read the sign that had caught Stitch's interest. NO PETS ALLOWED. Lilo rubbed her chin as if she were an old man stroking his beard. She hummed and haded to herself until she looked at Stitch, a mischievous smile forming on her lips.

"Just play it cool, Stitch." Lilo whispered to Stitch as she held his red leash in one hand and a white cane in the other. Her sunglasses made everything in the store a little bit darker, but that was irrelevant; they had to find 085's pod, and it must be somewhere in this store. If it wasn't, they would have to search the entire island over again, looking for an experiment that they hadn't seen before, and hade no idea as to what it looked like. Lilo scanned the store. There were bookshelves stretching for what seemed like miles to the very back of the store, about three-hundred feet back.

"Okay, Stitch," Lilo whispered. "We just gotta check every aisle, and eventually, we'll find–"

"Hello, little girl," a friendly, almost too cheerful voice said. Lilo turned her head until the sight of a store employee came into her peripheral vision; she couldn't look directly at her, for if she did, she would blow her cover and get Stitch and herself kicked out of the store, and their chances of finding the pod would be flushed down the toilet. Keeping this in mind, Lilo looked to the right of her head and smiled.

"Hello," she responded.

"Let me help you find the braille section, okay?" the store employee said, taking Lilo by the hand and guiding her down an aisle. Lilo purposely let go of Stitch's leash, but the woman didn't notice. She then whispered to him; "Stitch! Look for 085's pod and meet me outside!"

"Okitaka," Stitch said looking around, trying to find a good aisle to start in. He was just about to check the "Maps/Atlases" section when he spotted a gum ball machine. "Ohhhhhhhhh! Bubble gum!" Stitch said in a hungry tone. He rushed over to the machine and looked up at the glass sphere of chewy goodness.

It was then, however, that he realized he had no money. He looked around on the ground, trying to find a quarter. When he spotted one, his eyes lit up with anticipation of the sugary gum in his mouth. He rushed toward it, ready to grab it and hoard it all to himself, but just as he was about half way there, a little boy, no older than seven, walked up and took it for himself.

"Ohhh! A shiny new quarter!" he said to no one in particular. Stitch slapped a claw to his forehead and dragged it down his face, pulling the bottoms of his eyes down.

He watched as the boy skipped to the gum ball machine, put the quarter in, and twisted the crank. Stitch's eyes followed the blue ball as it rolled down the spiraling ramp, fell into the hole at the bottom of the machine, and was picked up by the boy. He was just about to put the ball into his mouth when he spotted Stitch. He gasped in joyous surprise as his eyes fixated on Stitch.

"A puppy!" He said aloud. He then rushed over and began to pet Stitch with a smile on his face. "Good puppy..." he said.

Stitch's lips curled into a mischievous grin as an idea popped into his head. He began to growl at the boy, causing his smile to vanish and his hand to slowly move away from Stitch. "Puppy?" he said curiously, wondering what he had done to upset the "dog". Stitch then began to bark loudly at him, causing him to drop his ball of gum and run away screaming.

Stitch smiled to himself at his dastardly deed, picked up the ball of gum, and popped it into his mouth. He always liked to let the gum sit in his mouth and let the taste of the sugar flow over his tongue.

But after a few seconds, he began to feel an odd sensation. As if something was growing in his mouth; it was evident that he didn't see the silver numbers "085" inscribed on the ball. Stitch's mouth opened wide, and a golden ball of light began to grow larger and larger in his mouth. In a flash of bright light, Stitch's mouth was open so wide that it hurt, and 085 was sitting in his mouth. The gray and red experiment looked just like Sparky, except his eye patches where black, his eyes and stomach were red, and he had scars all over his body.

085 looked around in curious wonder at the new atmosphere he was in.

"This isn't Turo..." he said in his deep, rich voice. "I'm in what appears to be a... bookstore? Why am I in a bookstore? And why am I wet?" 085 then looked down to find himself sitting in the mouth of what appeared to be a blue koala.

In a muffled voice, Stitch managed to squeak out two words: "Aloha, cousin!"

085's eyes widened. "_What the hell are you doing?! Why am I in your mouth?! Are you trying to get busy with me or something?! I don't swing that way my friend!!"_

Stitch then spat 085 out of his mouth. The older experiment wiped himself free of Stitch's saliva and glared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Meega Stitch. Experiment 626." Stitch responded. 085 looked surprised.

"_There are 626 experiments?!"_

"Well, 627." Stitch responded.

"Last I remembered, Jumba had only about 578. The good doctor obviously has WAY too much time on his hands!" 085 exclaimed. He then looked around the store again, and then back at Stitch. "Where am I? And what planet is this?"

"This, Earth," Stitch said in broken English. He didn't want to admit it, but as he listened to his broken English, and then listened to 085's _fluent _English, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

085 looked pleased with Stitch's answer. "Ah, Earth. Home to some of the best singers in history; Ray Charles, Paul Simon, Elvis Presley, W–"

"You know Elvis?!" Stitch said in surprise. How did one of his cousins know about Elvis? He's only been on the planet for about thirty seconds!

"Of course. I know of every music artist in the universe. My primary function is singing. I can sound just like the original artist." 085 bragged, beaming and crossing his hands over his chest.

"So you can sing like Elvis? Cool!" a voice said from behind a bookshelf exclaimed. Stitch turned and 085 looked towards the source of the voice. Lilo then emerged from behind the shelf. "You must be 085. I'm Lilo. And this is Stitch." She said, introducing herself. 085 bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilo," he said politely. "I am experiment 085. Primary function: singing," he said, introducing himself as well. "If there's anything at all that I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask," he said, looking up and smiling.

"Actually, there are a few things we could use your help with," Lilo responded. "Firstly, could you sing a song by Elvis for us?" She asked, her voice dripping with anticipation. She had never heard Elvis live, and never would, but this was the second best thing.

"Sure thing, Lilo!" 085 responded. He cleared his voice and began to sing "Heartbreak Hotel". His voice sounded just like her records–only better. His voice was flawless, he hit every key just right. Everything about the song was perfect. Once he finished, Lilo and Stitch began giving him a grand applause, whistling and clapping like mad. 085 laughed and bowed again to show his thanks.

"Stitch, I think I found the one true place where he belongs: with us!"

"Oh, yeah!" Stitch said.

"Would you like to live with me and my _ohana?_" Lilo asked, praying that he would say yes.

"I would be honored." 085 responded.

"YAY!" Lilo exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and jumping with joy.

"Little girl, are these your dogs?" an angry voice asked from behind Lilo. She turned and saw a male employee towering over her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Um..." Lilo said, trying to stall.

"What's a dog?" 085 asked.

The man looked at 085 with wide eyes, horror written on his face.

"DEMON DOG!!" He yelled, running off.

"Uh-oh. I think we better go..." Lilo said. She grabbed Stitch by the arm, who in turned grabbed 085 by the arm, and dragged them both out of the shop onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street. "By the way, I never gave you a name," Lilo said. She put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment, when an idea struck her; the perfect name. "I know! Ray. Like Ray Charles. Do you like that name?"

"Like it? I _love _it!" Ray exclaimed. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh, Lilo! What's the second thing you wanted to ask of me?" Ray asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forget!" She said. Her face took on a serious tone, making Ray wonder as to what the content of her next question might be.

"Ray, we need your help. We're hunting an experiment, and Jumba said you could help."

Ray's voice wavered in cautiousness. "Which experiment?"

"Experiment 086, but he calls himself Shad–"

She was cut off by Ray growling and his brow furrowing. He was evidently familiar with him.

"Rrrrrr. Shadow! I thought I killed that bastard on Turo. Now he's here on Earth?!" Ray shouted. Lilo had never seen an experiment get so worked up before, not even Stitch.

"What can you tell us about him?" Lilo asked. She wanted to know what they were up against. Ray's face began to calm, but his voice remained the same: angry and full of hate.

"Shadow is said to be the son of

Tolecnual, the Turian god of evil and death. They say that he himself trained Shadow in the ways of killing and torturing. They say he kills to collect souls for his father, who will grant him gifts after he kills a certain number of people, such as psychic powers. It is said that after he kills enough, his father will grant him the very last thing that he needs, but the one thing he desires most," Ray said through clenched teeth.

"What is that?" Lilo whispered.

"Immortality." Ray said.

"Nagga!" Stitch gasped.

"Jumba said that the only way to stop Shadow is to kill him. That... that isn't so, is it?" Lilo asked. She hated the idea of killing one of Stitch's cousins, but if it was the only way to save

hundreds, maybe even thousands of lives was to end one, they would have to kill him.

"I'm sorry, Lilo, but it is true. Shadow is rotten to the core. There's no reasoning with him, and there's no converting him from bad to good. We have to kill him," Ray said with determination. It was evident that he wanted Shadow dead.

"How do we kill him?" Lilo asked.

"There is only one way. I asked him the same question once before. He said: 'Only I hold the key to my destruction, 085.' I'm not entirely sure what he meant by that, and I've pondered it's meaning for months."

Suddenly, there was a sound in the distance. Lilo, Stitch, and Ray all looked down the street to see a black and white car fly down the road, siren blaring and lights flashing red and blue atop its roof.

"What's that?" Ray asked curiously.

"It's a cop car. They're usually summoned when there's a robbery, or a fire, or..." Suddenly, horror stuck Lilo's face. "_Or someone's been killed!" _

"Shadow!" Stitch said venomously.

"We have to follow that car!" Ray exclaimed, and together, they raced down the street after the cop car, unknowing of what lay ahead of them.

Again, I am SO SORRY that it took such a long time to post this. A lot of stuff has been happening. I promise, though, this story will be completed. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, but it had to be written. I know I promised you guys violence in this chapter, but I felt it would be a better idea to show Lilo and Stitch finding 085 (or Ray, as he's now called) before I show Shadow facing off against the police. I promise, though, the next chapter will be bloody and gory and have body parts flyin' around and all that jazz.

I've assigned a theme song to Shadow, by the way. His theme is "Bodies" by Drowning Pool.

I also gave a voice to Shadow. He sounds like the Jigsaw Killer from the _Saw _movies.


	13. Massacre

Hmm... the reviews seriously went down. I lost some supporters, which is a little depressing, but as long as the good reviews keep coming, I'll keep writing. I hope you're all ready for one hell of a thrill ride, with blood and gore galore! Here it is, Evil's Shadow: Chapter 13.

Chapter 13: Massacre

A grin spread over his lips as the lights shone on him from the cop cars. The police had their guns raised, pointed directly at his head, chest, and stomach, ready to open fire should he attempt any sudden movements.

'Fools,' Shadow thought to himself, almost laughing at the police as they stood behind their cars. 'As if they stand a chance against the Son of Tolecnual! If the Turian police couldn't restrain me, what makes these primitive creatures believe that they can?'

"Don't move!" the police sergeant barked into the megaphone, amplifying his voice and making it sound mechanical. "We have you surrounded! Put your... 'hands' up, come quietly, and we won't have any problems!"

Shadow–his paws at his sides and clenched into fists–merely looked around at the police that swarmed the outside of the library through narrow eyes, the evil grin still plastered on his face. "I said put your 'hands' up, or we will be forced to open fire!" the police sergeant bellowed. With a toothy grin, Shadow raised his arms up into the air in a gesture of mock surrender. "Good. Now you stay there, and we'll come cuff ya, okay?"

One of the police officers began to approach Shadow, handcuffs at the ready.

'Wait for it... wait for it...' Shadow said to himself, letting the cop come closer and closer. Just as the officer was about to put the cuffs on the demon experiment, however, Shadow vanished.

The police officer with the handcuffs stared at the spot where Shadow once stood. He was not the only one memorized, however; every last one of the officers at the scene of the crime looked this way and that, searching for the creature that was once right in front of their eyes.

"Where did he go?" the officer with the cuffs called back to the sergeant. The sergeant merely shrugged.

There was a sudden, sharp cry of pain, and the officers swivelled their heads around just in time to see one of their comrades lifted high into the air. There four long, red spikes protruding from his chest, blood dripping from the tips of each one. He proceeded to shriek in pain as Shadow reappeared, using his psychic powers to levitate in the air. He reached down, grabbed hold of one of the officer's legs, and, with a sharp tug, tore it off, blood pouring from the stump protruding from his body and the dismembered leg. One of the cops below vomited as he was splashed with his fellow officer's blood. Shadow then reared the leg back, and, with one swift motion, struck the police officer on the side of the head, snapping his neck and killing him instantly, his screams of terror and pain ceasing abruptly.

There was a long pause, the police officers–some covered in blood–stared up with mouths a gap at the floating demon as he used his foot to push the corpse off of his claws, letting it fall to the ground with a sickening thud. The cops' eyes followed the body as it fell, stared at it for a spell, before looking back up at Shadow, his arms crossed and his teeth showing in a toothy grin.

"Open fire!" the sergeant screamed.

The police then began to shoot at Shadow. However, this time, he didn't move. He didn't dodge or teleport; he just levitated there. He let the bullets fly into him, piercing his flesh and letting the cold, lime green blood ooze out of his wounds. The fire suddenly stopped, and Shadow allowed himself to fall towards the ground, landing merely thirty feet away from the officers.

One of the officers approached Shadow cautiously, his gun still raised, ready for anything that might come his way. Shadow opened his left eye a crack and looked at the approaching cop as he healed his wounds using his psychic powers. A smile spread over his face, and he kicked himself up onto the ground. The officer let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled back, tripping over a root sticking out of the ground and landing on his rear, dropping his gun as he fell.

Shadow threw his head to the right, then to the left, each movement emitting the crack of bone. He looked at the cop sitting on the ground, fear in his eyes, his breath quick.

"Feeble..." the demon spat. He shook his head and chuckled to himself as he did. "My turn." he hissed venomously, sending a chill down every officers' spine.

With one quick, rapid movement, Shadow kicked off of the ground, propelling himself merely inches over the downed officer. He reached down with his claws just as he passed over the cop's head, sending the spikes of his claws in through the officer's jaw, and tearing his head open in four different places, an explosion of blood erupting from the downed cop's head.

Shadow landed on the ground half way between the dead officer and half way between the rest of the police force. They raised their guns, but it was a useless attempt; Shadow was too fast. He propelled himself off of the ground yet again, this time forming a hatchet in his paw as he flew through the air. He knocked one of the nearest officers to the ground, landing on his chest. He raised the hatchet high above his head.

"No...!" the officer cried out in horror. It was to no avail. Shadow embedded the miniature weapon right in the middle of the cop's face, blood gushing out of his new found wound.

The rest of the Maui Police Force aimed their guns and began to unload their magazines. Shadow teleported just in time, not letting a single bullet hit him this time. He was nowhere to be seen. The police looked around in fright, trying to see where the monstrosity would have gone.

"We're all gonna die..." one of the officers whispered to the rest of the force, which was forming a tight circle.

"Come on, John, pull yourself together," his comrade to the left whispered back. John was near tears, a look of pure terror and sorrow twisted on his face.

"It's gonna kill us. It's gonna kill us all. I know it. Not one of us is gonna live. Not one!" John said, slightly louder this time. There was no sign of any other living life form other than the police themselves, but that didn't mean that it wasn't still there, waiting. Watching.

"John, shut up!", the cop to his right whispered. John wasn't really annoying him so much as he was scaring him.

There was a rustling in the bushes right in front of John.

"It's there! IT'S THERE!!" he yelled, running from the circle and letting out a war cry.

"No! You fool!!" the sergeant yelled after his doomed officer.

John ran into the bushes until his fellow officers were unable to spot him. There was gunfire, and then silence. All of the police focused on the spot where John had disappeared.

A hush fell over the group, every officer holding their breath. Just then, there was the sound of ripping flesh, a splatter of blood, and a horrible, blood curdling scream. The police force stared into the darkness, straining to see. They focused on the darkness, awaiting to see what evil awaited them in the forest.

They spotted something fall from the canopy of the palm tree forest. It didn't fall to the ground, however. It stopped halfway down. It appeared to be a human being, something tied around it's neck.

"What the hell is that?" one of the officers whispered. His question was answered when his comrade to the right pulled out a flashlight, flipped it on, and shone it in the direction of the unidentified hanging object. What they saw shocked them.

It was John. His uniform and skin had been removed. There was a large whole in his abdomen, from which a steady stream of dark red blood flowed. He was hanging by his neck from a branch on one of the trees, his own intestines serving as his noose.

"Oh my God..." a female officer towards the middle whispered. Another officer in the back began to vomit. One officer stepped forward a few paces, halfway between the beginning of the bushes and the rest of the squad. He squinted at the hanging, skinless chunk of meat. Upon closer inspection, There was a slit in John's stomach area, as if another organ had been removed.

"His stomach's missing." the officer said. His comrades looked at each other, murmuring amongst themselves.

"But if his stomach's gone, where did it go? Why would it have been taken out?" an officer in the front asked.

"I don't know." The officer nearest John replied, shrugging. What happened next was so sudden, so unexpected and unpredictable, that not one officer had enough time to prevent it. Shadow appeared behind the officer, John's stomach in his claws. He managed to stretch the organ over the officer's head, not only suffocating him, but letting the stomach acid that remained in John's organ eat away at the flesh on his comrade's face.

A horrible, muffled scream erupted from the stomach over the officer's head. He dropped his gun, his arms flailing, trying to remove the digestive organ from his cranium. At the sight of Shadow, however, the other officers began to open fire, trying to hit the demon. Some of their bullets missed their target, and flew into the forest and lighting speeds, while others embedded themselves in the dying officer's person, causing him to fall to the ground. He writhed in pain for a moment before all movement stopped.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

Shadow appeared in the middle of the circle of policemen and women, and his next attack was swift. He launched himself off of the ground, a dagger forming in his paw. He embedded it in one officer's stomach, the blade vertical. He tore upwards sharply, forming a large gash in his victim's torso. The Demon of Turo reached inside, grabbed hold of the officer's lungs, and brutally tore them from his body. He threw the organs aside as the officer fell to the ground, dying shortly afterward.

The monster then leapt onto another unfortunate policeman's chest, shoving the entire length of his claws down into his torso. The officer screamed in agony as crimson geysers shot from the wounds in his person. Shadow retracted his claws and let the cursed soul fall, using the officer's person to propel himself to his next victim.

Two kamas formed in Shadow's paws as he flew towards the only female officer in the squadron. He sank his bladed weapons deep into her abdomen, cutting and slicing away at her elaborately until he was able to firmly grasp her and part her from her entire reproductive system. It took the demon merely seconds to find what he was looking for, a delectable treat he rarely had the privilege to feast on: a fetus. And to his delight, there were two of them. He plucked them from the chunk of meat and popped them into his foul mouth, chewing and gnawing away at them prior to swallowing. As his female victim fell, he leapt from the ground yet again, flipping through the air towards his next victim.

He landed on the shoulders of yet another policeman, his stomach on the back of the officer's head. He made another dagger appear in his paw. He raised it high above his head and brought it down hard and fast, letting it sink deep into the neck of his latest victim. Blood flew from the newfound wound in the officer's neck, coating and drenching his fellow law enforcers in a blood-red suit. He retracted the blade and set it against his victim's shoulder. With quick, violent motions, he began to saw away at the officer's arm, blood oozing from the cut as the blood-soaked blade sliced through bone and meat until it was finally severed. Shadow let the poor soul fall, the policeman's hand on the gash in his neck and blood pouring from the stump that was once his arm.

Shadow launched himself from the dying officer and landed on the ground in front of another one. He focused all his concentration on his next victim's head. He held his paw out in front of him, and focused. His eyes and the spot on his forehead began to glow a turquoise color as the officer's body was lifted into the air. His body stiffened his arms and legs held out so he resembled a star. His body began to shake, and he began to scream. Every eye on the force watched in horror as their comrade's left arm was ripped out of its socket, showering the police below with blood. Next, his right arm flew from his person, as did his legs. Finally, with one last, ear piercing scream, his head was flung from his body, flying into the tropical forest beyond them, a trail of blood following it like the tail of a comet. The torso fell to the ground, a sickening thud being emitted upon impact.

Shadow then turned his attention to another man in blue that was standing behind him. He smiled as he noted the wet stain in the crotch area of the police officer's pants. He squatted as low as he could to the ground, drawing energy into his short legs. Then, with one swift push off of the ground, Shadow turned himself into a live torpedo, flying toward his next unfortunate victim. Without slowing down, he flew right through the officer, blood and meat exploding from his back as a large, gaping hole was all that was left of his torso. Shadow, now covered in blood with a bit of human meat hanging from his ear, turned to see the cop teeter ever so slightly before falling to the ground, a pool of crimson forming around the fresh corpse.

The Demon of Turo turned around just in time to see another officer raise his gun and aim it at Shadow's head. Just before the officer let a shot fly, Shadow teleported. The confused victim looked all around him, not finding a bit of evidence as to whether the monster was even there or not to begin with. Suddenly, he felt a horrible pain, and threw his head back and screamed. He looked back down to see a large hole in his torso, and felt something wrap around his heart. He let out one last final breath as the red organ was brutally ripped from his person, and he fell backwards. Shadow reappeared and let the heart fall to the ground.

Shadow looked to his left just in time to see one last officer taking off in the direction of the beach, trying to make a run for it. He smiled deviously as he shook his head. And with that, he teleported.

He reappeared just in front of the escaping cop, and caused him to stop dead in his tracks, a look of absolute terror plastered on his face. Two sai appeared in the demon's paws, and he didn't hesitate to commence filling his body full of tiny holes. Shadow worked rapidly, going lightning fast, stabbing the officer with the sai on every square inch of his torso, his uniform turning a dark red and blood poured from every tiny hole that was made. Shadow then raise the sai high above his head, ready to stab. He brought them down hard, right into the officer's eyes, going through the organs and piercing his brain. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud, twitching violently as he died a most horrible death.

Shadow teleported back to the squadron's cars, just in time to see the sergeant yank a shotgun out from the back of a black and white car, aiming it at the Demon of Turo, sweat running down his face, preparing to fire.

But Shadow was quicker.

He was in front of the sergeant in a matter of two seconds, and he knocked the gun out of the officer's hands. He then dug his claws into the sergeant's torso, grabbing hold of his liver and tearing it from the victim's person. He reached in again, and removed his stomach. Blood exploded with each violent removal. Shadow reached in again, and tore out the officer's lungs with brutal force. He reached in a fourth time, tearing the spleen from it's safe haven. He reached in a fifth time, ripping the heart from his chest cavity. Shadow then rammed his paw into the sergeant's abdomen and began to pull out his intestines, grabbing and re-grabbing and pulling out as hard as he could, as if playing tug 'o war. Once the entire length of the intestines were removed from the sergeant's person, he leapt up onto his shoulders and shoved his entire claw in the human's mouth. The sergeant was too weak to do anything, too weak to fight or bite down. He had already lost a significant amount of blood.

Shadow then leaned right down next to the sergeant's ear, and whispered ever so softly: "Look for me in hell, my friend."

And with that, he tore the sergeant's brain from his cranium.

Shadow leapt off and surveyed the area. More than ten bodies littered the immediate area. He smiled to himself as he reached down and picked up the still beating heart of the police sergeant, taking a bite out of it as if it were an apple.

His head shot up as he heard a familiar voice coming from one of down the street. He instantly recognized it as the little girl's.

He saw the little Hawaiian girl round the corner first.

"C'mon! The police should be right over-" she was cut off by the sight of bodies, blood, and organs all over the ground. Shadow had to fight to keep his laughter in as she went pale, and began to vomit right where she was.

"Lilo! What wrong?" a voice called out in broken English. The little blue experiment, 626, or Stitch, rounded the corner next, running on all fours. He stood up on his hind legs and surveyed the area, eyes wide and mouth agape as he looked from body to body. Shadow snickered to himself, and laughed as he got a deviously funny idea.

"626? I'm surprised to see you," he called out, grabbing Stitch's attention. "I would think you would be -ahem- too busy to show." He finished, making and "O" shape with his paw and moving it in an up and down motion.

Stitch growled and turned red at Shadow's comment, wanting to attack him but keeping his cool.

"I'm assuming he's here," another voice called out, a more elegant and sophisticated voice.

'It... it couldn't be...' Shadow said to himself, his eyes wide as his nemesis, 085 (or Ray, as Lilo had named him), came walking up from behind them. Shadow smirked and put his paws on his hips as Ray turned the corner and spotted him. He hadn't expected his arch nemesis to appear, but it was no matter; he had obtained his powers, and there was nothing that Ray could do to defeat him.

"Hello, Ray." he said with a devious grin.

"Hello, Shadow. Long time no see. I thought I killed you on Turo." Ray said nonchalantly. Shadow chuckled.

"Apparently not." he retorted.

"Damn shame." Ray said, his face unfaltering.

Shadow glanced between the three of them, knowing full well what they had come to _attempt_ to accomplish. They were going to try and kill him; any idiot could have figured that out. But it was no concern of his; not even 085, one of the most intelligent of Jumba's experiments, knew what it was that could kill him. Still, Shadow figured that he would humor the trio, at least for a little while. After all, he needed to test out the extent of his powers. Plus, if he killed just one of them, he would be bestowed upon him his father's ultimate gift: the gift of immortality.

"I know why you have come," Shadow said, "but the final battle of Armageddon cannot take place in battlefield littered strewed with corpses. So how about this: meet me onto of Konono Peak in three minutes." he said, pointing to the south.

"Konono Peak!? But that's a mile away!" Lilo cried.

"Then I suggest you get going now, because if you don't show after the time has expired, I'm going to make my next kill a lot... closer... to home," Shadow said with a smile, "three minutes." he said again, raising three of his claws. And with that, he teleported.

"Come on!" Ray shouted, taking off in the southern direction. "We have to prevent him from ending another life at all costs!"

Stitch took Lilo onto his back. She hugged her arms around his neck, tight enough to hold on, but loose enough so he could breathe easily. The little blue experiment began sprinting to the south, with Ray hot on his heels.

They vaulted over fences, run up walls, and leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

By the time the trio was near Konono Peak, Stitch and Ray were exhausted. They made it there just in time to see Shadow begin to teleport again. They raced to the top of the hill, determined to catch him. But he didn't see them, and instantly vanished before there eyes.

"Hey! Shadow cheated!" Lilo complained.

"N... no... he didn't..." Ray said, placing his paws on his knees and trying desperately to catch his breath. "Though Shadow is a homicidal psychopath, he _always _keeps his word."

"So, where did he go?" Lilo asked.

"Well, he said his next kill is going to be 'close to home'." Ray responded. The three of them sat and pondered for a moment before Stitch's head shot up, his jet black eyes wide as saucers.

"THE HOUSE!!" he screamed. Lilo's eyes went wide, her mouth falling wide open and her hands coming up to cover them. Ray looked up in shock at what his cousin had just said. As the horror of Shadow's plan finally sank in, Lilo mounted Stitch again, and the two experiments jettisoned back north, their fatigue completely forgotten, being replace by pure terror.

&

Well, I hope you guys liked that. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Just as I promised, blood and gore galore. Please R&R. (I hope some of the original readers of this are still following along and give a response)...


	14. A Living Nightmare

No author comments this time. Just enjoy the next chapter. '

Chapter 14: A Living Nightmare

Cool air blew over Nani's face as she opened the refrigerator door and peered inside, checking to see what she could fix for dinner. Inside there were eggs, milk, juice, pickles, assorted condiments, leftover meatloaf, and bad poi.

"Looks like it's pizza again," she said with a sigh, closing the fridge. She reached for the phone on the counter, ready to call the nearest pizza parlor, when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She whipped her head around and gasped at the sight in front of her. "PLEAKLEY!!" she roared. The sight of the three-legged, one-eyed alien in her best dress and make-up infuriated her.

Her scream of fury made Pleakley jump, almost causing his wig to fly off of his head. He stared over in her direction, his expression as that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well?!" Nani demanded in an 'I-want-an-explanation-and-I-want-it-now' tone. The three-legged alien gathered himself and puffed out his chest.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to the store to get another bottle of mousse." he said in a matter-o'-factly tone. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he was going to tell her that he was going on a shopping spree with her credit card.

Nani eyed him suspiciously before slowly nodding her head. "Alright, but I want you back here by eleven; you got that?"she demanded. The disappointment was evident all over Pleakley's face. He turned and folded his arms in a huff.

"_Ja, mein Fürher." _he whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nani inquired in an oblivious tone, knowing full well what he said.

"Nothingbye!" Pleakley said quickly, bolting out the front door.

Nani shook her head and turned her back to the living room. As she turned, she spied that the sink was over-flowing with dirty dishes. She didn't recall the sink being full before. She shrugged it off and called out for Jumba.

"JUMBA!! WILL YOU COME DOWN AND DO THE DISHES PLEASE!!" she hollered up at the door at the top of the stairs. It was only after she didn't receive a response that she remembered that Jumba had gone to the lighthouse to play cards with Sparky and a few other experiments for their poker night. Sighing to herself, she walked over to the sink and began washing the dishes. The strange thing was that each and every one of them was splattered with a crusty, dark red substance. At the sight of the third plate splattered with said scum, a morbid thought ran through her head, one that she dismissed quickly with a shiver of dread.

As she scrubbed the dark red crust off, she felt a cold chill course through her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the corner of the window had fogged over, and upon raising her head, found that the whole window was covered in condensation. She jumped back with a gasp, dropping the plate she was holding to the floor with a loud smash, at the sight of writing on the fog. The entire window was covered in 8's and 6's, in no set order or pattern. She backed away from the sink and walked - quickly - to the living room, plopping herself down upon the couch. She was shaken and disturbed. The fog appeared to be on the inside, and there was no one else in the house but her; and that very thought chilled her even more.

"I just need to relax a bit," she said to herself, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. All she got was static. Every station she turned to was static. "What's with this stupid thing?" she asked herself. After a few more seconds of channel surfing she gave up. She hit the power button, the TV shut off, and Nani grabbed a book from the table and opened up to the page she left off on. She read for no more than five seconds before the TV turned back on. The sound of the static caused her to whip her head up in surprise. She grasped the remote again, turned the television off a second, and continued to read.

But the television would not be silenced.

It turned on a third time, surprising the adolescent Hawaiian again.

"Stupid TV," she said, grabbing the remote and pressing the off button again.

Nothing.

She looked from the remote to the TV in confusion and pressed the button again.

Still nothing.

"The batteries must have died," she said, getting up and walking over to the TV to turn it off manually. When nothing happened, she went around the back and unplugged it from the wall, finally silencing it. "That aught to shut you up," she said, walking back to the couch.

Halfway there, the television roared to life yet again.

She stood, paralyzed at what had just occurred. She turned toward the television again, walking cautiously toward it, checking behind it to find that it was still unplugged. She examined the screen, as if hypnotized by the static and the ominous sound that accompanied it.

She jumped back and gasped when a very large, very wide eye appeared on the screen. In the bottom right hand corner of the screen was "REC" with a flashing red dot. In the top right hand corner was the date - the present date - and in the top left hand corner was a timer.

The image paralyzed her with fear, her eyes wide and tears running down her cheeks. It was then the television emitted a most disturbing, sing-song whisper:

"_I see you, Nani..."_

She screamed, grabbing a small ceramic bowl off of the coffee table and hurling it at the screen, smashing it. Nani starred at the destroyed television, smoke rising from the broken screen. She rushed back toward the end table near the couch and grabbed the Bible from the left hand corner. She opened it and began to read, hoping it would give her some comfort.

After a few pages of the Holy Book, Nani began to calm down. After turning to page 86, she was plunged back into hysterics by the writing scribbled into the pages:

"_Pray my prey."_

She flipped through numerous pages, finding the same disturbing carvings in the paper, tears flowing down her cheeks.

She dropped the Bible and ran into the bathroom, ripping open the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. She frantically searched for the bottle of Valium that she kept tucked away on the top shelf. After knocking several other bottles of medicine into the sink, she found the one she was looking for. She tore the top off, shook two pills into her hand and popped them into her mouth, swallowing them dry.

She rested her head upon the edge of the sink, breathing heavily. She stood up and closed the medicine cabinet to find another horror staring from behind her in the mirror. A morbidly obese man, cuts, slashes, and blood covering his torso, stood behind her. Around his head was a white, bloody pillow case, wrapped securely to his cranium with barbed wire that cut through the cover into his head. There was a circle crudely cut out of the case so that a large, wide eye could stare out at her.

Nani screamed in terror and whipped her person around, only to find nothing. She fled from the bathroom into the hallway, running up the stairs and flying into her room, slamming the door firmly shut behind her, locking it from the inside. She watched the door closely, ready to jump headfirst out of the window should it fly open and some other hell-sent monstrosity come barging through. She jumped when she heard a loud bang on the door and saw the doorknob begin to jiggle. She backed away in fear when the banging and jiggling became more intense. After a few moments, the terror stopped, and Nani heard footsteps fading in the distance.

She also heard moaning and groaning, coming from behind her.

Breathing heavily, she turned and screamed horrendous sight she beheld.

There on the floor behind her, were her parents. They were held in place by a most grotesque bondage. Hooks were embedded in their eyes, affixed to chains that were held in place by the walls behind them. One more hook was jammed through their lower jaws, the chains linking to the floor. Their bodies were flipped over themselves, their stomachs against the floor and their torso bend over backwards. Their feet were bare, and held in place by nails on either side of their heads. Their throats were slashed wide open, exposing their spines within, their blood coating the floor. They were the source of the unnerving moaning and groaning that only the suffering could emit.

At the gruesome sight of her late parents in such a morbid arrangement, Nani unlocked and bolted out of her bedroom door and into the hallway. She dashed down the stairs and slipped in a warm, wet puddle. Her feet flew out from under her and she landed on her back. She gasped and began to hyperventilate, the wind having been knocked out of her. Once she caught her breath, she was able to register the dripping of a warm, wet liquid on her face. She opened her eyes and almost vomited.

Above her was her boss, Mr. Jameson. He was torn into several pieces: his arms, legs, torso, head, and several internal organs. Each part of him hung from a chain that was attached to the ceiling. It was a morbid and grotesque mobile.

It was then that Nani had had enough. She sat up and cried, tears flowing from here eyes, snot from her nose, and vomit from her mouth.

"Now, now, my dear. If you've had enough, I will be more than happy to end the nightmare for you." said a demonic voice from in front of her. Nani looked up and saw nothing.

"Wh-who said that?" she asked, distraught.

"Why, I did." the voice echoed again.

It was then that Nani saw the blood part, forming a circle on the floor, out of which a small, black and red creature arose in a turquoise light. Nani instantly knew that it was one of Jumba's experiments, the one she had seen on TV.

"You..." she sobbed.

"Oh, you of know me?" he asked rhetorically, a grin spreading over his face. He was most pleased that his reputation had preceded him.

"You're Jum-Jumba's experiment," she sobbed. She had never been as terrified as she was right then and there.

"Yes, I am. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shadow, also know as experiment 086," he hissed with a bow. He closed his eyes and searched her mind.

'Aw, how beautiful,' he thought. 'She's on the verge of insanity. I can't let her cross that line, however. She'll kill herself, and I'll lose her soul.' He inched towards her, careful not to frighten her away.

"Nani, come here. Come to me, and I'll end this hell for you," Shadow said in a deceptively reassuring tone. He reached out and touched her arm with his claw. He was surprised to find that his touch was greeted by a punch to the face. He hissed and nursed his injured nose as Nani got up and ran for the front door.

She barely got halfway through the living room when she fell to the floor, and terrible pain enveloping her knee. She screamed as she fell, immediately attending to her injured knee. She looked down to find a throwing knife embedded deep in her flesh. She looked up to find Shadow right beside her. He grabbed her long hair and yanked her over onto her back. He climbed up onto her chest and looked her right in the eye, anger written all over his face.

"You god damn whore!!" he spat, slashing her across the face. She yelped out in pain, blood running down her face from her newfound wounds. "How dare you strike me! Your death shall be slow and most, painful," he hissed, chuckling evilly to himself. "However, since you came so close to killing yourself anyway, I'll do you a favor: I'll make your death a clean one, so your little _o'hana_ won't have to worry about cleaning up a mess," He smirked darkly as he watched the fear well up on her maimed face.

"Look for me in hell, you bitch," he yelled, tilting her head back and yanking her mouth open. He shoved his face merely inches away from her and swiftly snaked his three-foot-long tongue into her mouth and down her windpipe, suffocating her.

Nani's eyes widened in horror. She tried desperately to push the demon off of her, but she had lost too much blood from the throwing knife in her knee and was too weak. She clawed at the air as she turned pale. Her world began to turn black, and she began to feel cold.

She heard the door fly open, and felt Shadow's tongue being ripped out of her throat, but didn't register it until a few seconds after said events took place. She sat up and sucked sweet air into her lungs. She breathed heavily for a few moments, and opened her eyes to see that Shadow had been torn off of her by another black and red experiment that looked just like Sparky. She looked weakly toward the front door just in time to see Lilo and Stitch run in. It was then that she slumped onto the floor and fell into a deep sleep, the lose of blood from her knee taking it's tole.

Lilo ran to her unconscious sister's side and buried her face in her chest, crying silently. Stitch just stood there in shock, staring back and forth from Lilo and Nani to Ray and Shadow. Ray stared at the demon he had thrown to the floor, never looking away, never blinking.

Shadow stood up slowly, trying to get over the shock of being ripped off of one of his victims in the middle of a kill. He looked up at the one that had interrupted him. It took him a few seconds to register his nemesis' face.

"You know, Ray, it's common courtesy to knock first," Shadow said with a chuckle. Ray smiled himself, knowing just how to push Shadow's buttons.

"You know what, you're right Shadow. I'm sorry. I had no idea that you had found someone to replace Ra-"

In the blink of an eye, Ray found himself against the wall with a knife pressed against his throat with Shadow right in his face, looking enraged.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!! I'LL SPILL YOUR FILTHY BLOOD RIGHT HERE AND NOW!! I'LL GUT YOU WHERE YOU STAND!! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCK?!" Shadow roared, his face contorted with rage. Ray just looked at him.

"If you're going to kill me, Shadow, why don't you stick to our original plan and do so at Konono Peak? Say, noon?"

Shadow stared at Ray for a moment longer, pondering this. After what seemed like hours, Shadow gave his response:

"I'll see you there," and with that, he teleported out of the house.

Ray sighed with relief. He wasn't afraid of death, but he didn't want his newfound family to see him get murdered right before their eyes. Not to mention the fact that they wouldn't stand a chance against Shadow without him.

He turned towards Lilo and Stitch, and he gently pulled Lilo off of her injured sister.

"Stitch, put Nani on the couch and elevate her knee. Lilo, do you have a first aid kit?"

"I... I think so..."

"Would you go get it for me, please?"

Lilo nodded and walked off to get the first aid kit. Stitch had done as Ray instructed, and the singing experiment tended to Nani's knee once Lilo returned with the first aid kit. Once Ray was done, he turned toward the young Hawaiian and her extraterrestrial comrade.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest. I'll have Jumba look at her when he gets back. In the meantime, you two should get off to bed."

"But, how can we sleep knowing that we have to combat an unstoppable killing machine?" Lilo asked.

"Because even with that knowledge, you have to keep one thing in mind,"

"What's that?"

"We're going to win," Ray said with a smile. At that, Lilo ran up and hugged him, crying silently into his fur. Ray was taken aback by this action, but returned the gesture all the same.

"Thank you so much..." Lilo whispered, running off to bed. Stitch ran up to him as well, also giving him a hug.

"Taka, cousin." he said with a weak smile, running off after Lilo.

Ray watched them head off to their room before climbing up upon the bay window and curling up among the pillows for a restless night's sleep, praying that he was right.

Well, I hope that this was as scary and disturbing to read as it was to write. :)

The only downside is that now I can just smell and Nani/Shadow lemon idea popping into some of your heads. IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!! He was just trying to kill her! But if you really have to make this chapter sexual, please ask my permission first. 'Till next time. Thanks for reading!!

Oh! I've come up with an Evil's Shadow soundtrack! Here's the list of songs so you can put them on your MP3 player or burn a CD, just make sure that whatever you do, DO IT LEGALLY!!

1) Aloha E Komo Mai

2) Indestructible by Disturbed

3) Inside the Fire by Disturbed

4) Bodies by Drowning Pool (Theme of Shadow)

5) Conviction of the Heart by Kenny Loggins (Theme of Ray)

6) Down with the Sickness by Disturbed

7) Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach

8) Heros of Our Time by DragonForce

9) Raining Blood by Slayer


	15. The Death of a Demon

Chapter 15: The Death of a Demon

It was 11:30 a.m. on the day of the confrontation with the son of Tolecnual, and Lilo, Stitch, Ray, and Jumba hadn't slept a wink. Jumba had come home from his card game to find out from Ray that Shadow had invaded the privacy of their home, and was shaken to hear that Nani had almost lost her life in the process. He scooped the sleeping teen up in his arms and carried her to the makeshift lab that he had in the room that he and Pleakley shared. Using a Turian medicine, he nursed Nani's knee back to full health before laying her down in her bed and climbing into his own. Pleakley had come home after the horrific events of that night, and was oblivious to anything out of the ordinary.

As soon as the sun had come up, Lilo, Stitch, and Ray helped themselves to a breakfast they hardly ate, lest the knots in their stomachs force their meal back up their throats.

From breakfast to 11:30, the trio sat in the living room and stared at the floor, not a word being said amongst the three of them.

When 11:30 came, they quietly snuck out of the house, not wanting to wake up any other member of the family and cause a tearful departure. They climbed down the stairs and dragged themselves into the red buggy underneath the house, Stitch in the driver's seat, Lilo in the passenger's seat, and Ray in the back. With a look of depression on his face, Stitch roared the engine into life and cruised out from under the house.

On their way to Konono Peak, Ray sat in silence and replayed his conversation with Jumba over and over again.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

_Ray stood next to the bed as Jumba administered the Turian cerium to Nani's bloodied knee, staring at the floor in silence._

"_So, you are going to be fighting 086 tomorrow, hmm?" Jumba asked Ray, not looking up from the task that lay in front of him. _

"_Yes." he responded quietly, still staring at the floor. Jumba sighed as the medicine began to work its wonders on Nani, the skin mending itself right before his eyes. He turned and looked at Ray._

"_085, I cannot express enough the importance of you winning this fight," Jumba said, stress evident in his voice. Ray merely nodded. He wasn't in a very talkative mood, knowing what lay ahead of him the next day. "If you do not win, there will be no one to prevent Shadow from destroying everyone on entire island." _

"_I know, Jumba. I know..." Jumba turned around looked at his experiment. He could read the apprehension in his face. He turned and sat on his bed. _

"_085, come here," he said, beaconing Ray towards him. Ray climbed up on the bed and sat next to his creator. "085, you have been fighting against 086 since his creation. I can still remember when he was brought into this universe. He tried to kill me, and you stopped him."_

"_What's your point?"_

"_You have something that he doesn't, 085. A love for this universe and everything in it. You are the first experiment I ever made that failed from the beginning; you were never evil. Back then I would have been ashamed of you for that, but now, I couldn't be more proud." 085 smiled and nodded. _

"_You really think we can beat Shadow, Jumba?" _

"_I don't think you can, I know you can."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because 086 is blinded by his corruption. He thinks that because you have found a friendship with little girl and 626, you are weak. But in fact, it makes you stronger, and his overconfidence will prove to be his undoing." Ray smiled at this looked up at his creator. _

"_Thank you, Jumba." _

"_God speed, 085. God speed." Jumba replied with a smile, patting Ray on the back before the singing experiment climbed off of his bed and walked out the door._

_%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%_

Ray began to play this back in his head again when the tires of the buggy screeched to a halt. Ray looked up and saw that they were high up on a grassy peak. There was a panoramic view of the ocean to the south, west, and east of them. A large boulder overlooked the view of the sea, and next to it was their adversary.

Shadow was looking out toward the horizon, his back to them and his arms folded across his chest. A soft wind ruffled his fur and blew his antennas to the left.

"I see you showed up this time," he said, turning towards the trio just as they were halfway from him and the buggy. "Honorable as your intentions may be, you're still fools for showing up with the intent to oppose me. You've come today only to meet your graves."

"Wrong, Shadow." Ray retorted. "This time it you who will come to an untimely demise, and the universe will finally be rid of your evil forever."

"Lilo, get back in buggy," Stitch whispered to his little Hawaiian friend, not wanting her to get hurt. Not needing to be told twice, she nodded and climbed back in the little red car.

"Oh? Is that so, Ray? How do you figure you'll kill me, when I'm the only one who possesses the weapon that can do so?"

"You'll screw up eventually, Shadow. You always do." Ray said, taking a stance, ready to battle the demon of Turo.

"Enough talk, 085. Prepare to fight. Prepare to die," Shadow said, taking his own fighting stance. Stitch looked from Shadow to Ray, and prepared himself for the upcoming fight. Ray glared at Shadow with the utmost contempt, a frightening glare etched in stone. His eyes carefully scanning Shadow; waiting for his move.

With a smirk, Shadow launched himself from the ridge's edge, his head aimed right at Stitch, preparing to send him flying with a head-butt. Biding his time, Ray jumped at the last second and kicked Shadow in the ribs, sending him sprawling to the left. Picking himself up with a cough, Shadow turned with a wicked smile towards his cousins.

"Not bad, 085; not bad." he praised, to which Ray responded with a mock salute. The demon gave the slightest of nods before darting towards the duo a second time, his sights aimed on Stitch yet again. The blue hero prepared himself, ready for whatever Shadow was about to throw at him; except for what _was _thrown at him.

Instead of a head-on attack, as Shadow neared Stitch, he skidded underneath him between the legs. In one fluent motion, Shadow stood and delivered a powerful kick to the back of a very surprised Stitch, sending him hovering through the air to land six feet away. Shadow immediately turned around and caught Ray's punch at the wrist. Twisting the singer's arm around, Shadow delivered a swift kick to the back of Ray's knee, causing him to drop low enough for Shadow to kick him in the face and break his nose.

The demon laughed as he let loose his grip or Ray's arm and watched him nurse his shattered nose. At the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching from behind, Shadow moved ever so slightly to the left, causing Stitch's fist to sail through the air past his head. Seizing his cousin's arm, Shadow threw Stitch over his shoulder and onto the bleeding and broken singer, both letting out a muffled groan.

Shadow chuckled, turning away from them and looking out over the horizon.

"It's a big planet. Millions of humans out there. And I'm going to claim every last one of them," Shadow murmured as the two heros helped each other to their feet. "However, I can't do that with the two of you alive. You'll make things a lot more difficult than they need to be," he spat, turning back to face Stitch and Ray. The coldest glare was chiseled into Shadow's face. "And the both of you have a very annoying habit of not dying when you're supposed to. Fortunately, I have a solution."

Shadow raised one of his arms in the air, cupping his claw as if expecting to catch something. A black smoke descended from the sky, twirling around Shadow's claw. When the smoke cleared, the demon had his hand wrapped around the handle of a most intimidating sword. The handle and hand guard were made of bone. The blade ran two-and-a-half feet long, curving slightly upward at the point, with tiny nicks at various points, and had razor sharp bone fragments running along the upperside.

"The_ Torshmuula," _Shadow announced venomously. "A blade forged by my father. No living thing can survive once slashed or stabbed with this sword. Anything with a pulse will fall to it. No man, nor beast, nor god can survive this weapon. It is the key to eternal hell."

As Ray stood to his feet, he froze, his eyes widened with realization. Shadow's words echoed over and over in his head.

"_Nor man, nor beast, nor... living thing... with a pulse... will fall... the key... the key... the key..."_

"That's it," Ray whispered.

"Huh?" Stitch questioned, turning to Ray with an inquisitive look.

"The _Torshmuula. _The _Torshmuula _is the key! The key that Shadow mentioned back on Turo! 626, that swordis the only thing in existence that can kill Shadow!"

Stitch looked from Ray to the blade in Shadow's claw. Now that he knew what his target was, Stitch's morale and motivation to win skyrocketed. He prepared himself for the unfair advantage against him.

"We have to get that sword." Ray whispered, also mentally conditioning himself for what lay ahead.

"You fought valiantly, gentlemen," Shadow complimented, giving a slight bow of the head. "But it's time we ended this little charade." And with that, Shadow ran towards Ray, his blade positioned behind him, ready to cleave his rival in two.

Just as Shadow slashed at the singing experiment, Ray jumped into air, avoiding certain doom and kicking the demon square in the face, returning his favor of a broken nose. Shadow stumbled back, clutching his crushed nose and quickly wiping away the lime-green blood, keeping his eyes on both his younger and older cousin.

When his vision cleared, Shadow glanced from Stitch to Ray. The assault on Ray couldn't have had a worse outcome. Altering his victim, Shadow decided that Stitch would be an easier target.

He rushed the blue hero, attempting to severe him at the waist. Stitch dodged the horizontal slash, and the vertical one following. When Shadow tried to skewer his younger cousin, Stitch sidestepped and grabbed the demon's wrist, trying to disarm him. His efforts were greeted by a swift kick in the gut, and Stitch fell to his knees, holding his aching stomach.

As Stitch was on his knees, Shadow altered his grip on the sword and raised it above his head, ready to gouge his cousin through the top of the skull. Before Shadow could deliver the killing blow, Ray rushed him from behind and took his leg out with a swift kick to the back of the knee. As the demon knelt on the ground, his older cousin grabbed him on either side of the head and swiftly snapped his neck, causing him to drop the blade. Taking the opportunity that had presented itself, Ray kicked the _Torshmuula _away from Shadow's side, making sure it was out of his reach and unavailable for a surprise attack.

As the demon stood to his feet, he shoved his head back into place, twisting it around to make sure he had fixed it properly. Without warning or turning around, Shadow kicked Ray directly in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. He then turned and slashed the singer across the face, and he feel to the ground, one hand clutching his face and the other holding his chest as he tried to regain his breath.

Shadow stood over his fallen cousin, frowning at him as he rolled on the ground.

"You're done, Ray," Shadow hissed. "Your pathetic, miserable little life has finally come to an end." Raising his claws, Shadow prepared to destroy his nemesis once and for all. But before he destroyed his rival, he turned and caught the leg Stitch had tried to kick him with, and threw him aside. Shadow glanced from Ray, who was still trying to collect himself, to Stitch, who had landed on his face twenty feet away. Figuring Ray could wait, Shadow began walking towards his blue brethren.

"You stupid little fool!" Shadow barked as Stitch found his way onto his knees. As he looked up, Stitch saw that the _Torshmuula _was merely inches away from his paw. As discretely as he could, he scooped the sword into his hand and waited for Shadow to get close enough. "Haven't you figured out by now that I can read your every move?!" the demon yelled, stopping directly behind his Hawaiian foe.

"Read _this!"_ Stitch yelled, and as he stood, he kicked Shadow as hard as he possibly could right in the stomach, sending the serial killer flying through the air with a look of pure shock glued to his face. As soon as Shadow was airborne, Stitch used what remained of his energy to hurl the blade after its owner.

Shadow collided into the boulder overlooking the sea, and not a moment later, was impaled by his own sword.

The monster's eyes widened in a mixture of pain, shock, and disbelief. He chocked as he began to cough up his own blood, staining both his sword and his fur a lime-green.

Stitch found his way over to the defeated monster's side, glaring up at him with a look of hatred and relief.

"You... you bastard..." Shadow croaked, extending his arm out towards his vanquisher. Ray, having finally put himself together, walked to the boulder which held his life-long adversary. Shadow glanced from Stitch to Ray, both of whom had the slightest of smiles stretched across their faces.

"You... you can't just... leave me... like... like this..." Shadow droned. Looking at Ray, Stitch voiced his idea.

"_Tuu balli torga muushka," _he said with enthusiasm. With a look of horror on his face, Shadow looked from Stitch to Ray.

"You... you wouldn't..." he pleaded, begging Ray with his glazed eyes. Ray looked up at the demon and shook his head.

"No... no, I wouldn't," he replied, turning as if to walk away. "But in your case, I'll make an _exception!!"_ he bellowed, striking the boulder with his elbow and tipping it over the edge to careen into the sea below. For a few short seconds, the only sound that could be heard was Shadow's scream of terror, before an enormous splash echoed up to their ears.

They peered over the edge of the cliff, looking down at the water below, the ripples of the boulder still throbbing outwards.

The two experiments looked at each other before taking a seat on the grass at their feet, breathing heavily in relief. It was over. The nightmare was finally over.

Shadow–The Demon of Turo–was finally dead.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Wow. I hope that this was as exciting for you to read as it was for me to write. I'm sorry about the long update wait. I had a lot of things going on, and what with how busy I was, I totally forgot about it. So I give a special thanks to Zaphod Circlevitch for reminding me that you guys were waiting on my lazy ass to finish this. XD I've still got an epilogue to write, so don't stop watching this fic just yet.

Oh, and even though he's dead now and it doesn't really matter at this point, I've decided to change what Shadow's voice sounds like. Instead of the Jigsaw Killer from the _Saw _franchise, he's going to sound like Sweet Tooth from _Twisted Metal: Black._ I just think it's much more sinister and demonic. Anyway. Hope ya'll had fun reading this chapter. Peace! XD


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

The virtuous duo looked traded glances a second time, still panting and trying to catch their breath. Ray smiled and began to chuckle, as if he found something amusing. Stitch watched his cousin snicker to himself before cracking a smile of his own. The two of them sat on the grass, chuckling and smiling, before Ray looked at Stitch with a relieved smile.  
"Well... that's that." he said, as if officially ending Shadow's reign of terror. The duo stood to their feet and walked back to the buggy, beaten, wounded, and bleeding. But alive.  
"Inga twoo ka mataka," Stitch commented casually. Ray gave him a friendly smirk and replied.  
"You're not such a bad fighter yourself." The pair of cousins climbed into the buggy, turned on the ignition, and drove to the comfort of the Pelekai house.

_3 months later..._

Normality had slowly but surely crept it's way back into the Pelekai household. Ray was now a full time member of the family, using his singing abilities to entertain his o'hana when things were slow. Shortly after Shadow's death, a pod was recovered, containing Ray's son,  
Tamashuta, who also welcomed into the household with open arms, like his father before him.

Nani had returned to work shortly after her injuries were healed. Thanks to a special serum in Jumba's medicine, she had no recollection of her near-death experience. She was given the belief that her injured knee was the result of an accident that took place on her way home from work. She was still aware of Shadow's existence, but was oblivious to her encounter with him.

625 learned about Gantu's death shortly after Shadow's demise. Shaken, he rushed to the shelter of the Pelekai residence, fearful that he would be the next on Shadow's list. Though the o'hana had reassured him countless times that Shadow was dead, 625 still felt a sense of insecurity. He resided in the household until he felt sure enough that he could live on his own. His departure was casual and nonchalant, but his gratitude was evident evermore.

Lilo and Stitch resumed their task of capturing Jumba's experiments and converting them from bad to good, now without the worry of a tragic demise for themselves and their extended o'hana.

Jumba and Pleakley had returned to their normal lives of performing experimentations and maxing out Nani's credit cards.

And for the first time in a long, long while, the entire o'hana felt a sense of peace and security that was to last for years to come.

_**Finis**_

Well, that's it for Evil's Shadow. If the epilogue seems too short, I'm sorry. I really didn't have too many ideas as to what to do with the characters for the moment. I needed to wrap it up.  
Don't worry, though: there's gonna be more. I've got quite a few ideas lined up for what to do with Shadow. It's not over yet.

Thank you all for reading! I'm glad that I was able to entertain [most] everyone who followed along. Don't take me off your watch list just yet: I've only just begun to write.


End file.
